Bleach Wedding: Shinigami's After Dark
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: A compilation of stories centered around a Bleach wedding. RATED M! Lots of "Foul" language plus Limes and Lemons. Please refer to the disclaimer on the first page, for an in depth summery. Various Characters. Bleach Owned by Tite Kubo
1. Disclaimer

**I'm using this as an A/N page to convey the contents of this story.  
This story will consist of several interconnected one-shots, (maybe two-shots and 3-shots) all pertaining to the day, night, and morning after Ulquiorra and Orihime's wedding.  
*Most of the events are centered on a drinking game.***

**This story contains Female X Male & Male X Male couples.**

**Some chapters have multiple sets of couples (Not Harem!); please do not let this upset you. If this is a problem, I will not be offended if you decide to close out the story and never open it again.**

**I did try to make it so that you can read any chapter without having to read all the chapters, so you can choose to skip over the chapters that you might not find appropriate for your delicate eyes. But the story flows much better if read all the way through.**

* * *

**Each chapter has an A/N to tell you what the coupling for that chapter will be. FxM or MxM  
Also LIMES (*) and LEMONS (**) will be posted at the top of each chapter as always.**

**But I've written a summary of the chapter contents here:**

**Chapter 1: FxM (**)  
Chapter 2 : FxM (*)  
Chapter 3 FxM (*)  
Chapter 4 : FxM & MxM (*), (*)  
Chapter 5: FxM (**)  
Chapter 6: FxM (**)  
Chapter 7: MxM (**)**

* * *

**Lastly, I usually have theme songs or chapter themes, this story is no exception. However, the songs are actually played by the DJ and sung by some of the guests, at the wedding  
(This is not a songfic).**

**Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.  
The songs that are played in this fic, are as follows:  
Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven  
Wedding March by Mendelssohn  
I Knew I Loved You, Before I Met You by Savage Garden (DJ)**  
**Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer (DJ)**  
**Sad by Maroon 5 (DJ)**  
**The Reason by Hoobastank (DJ+GROOM)**  
**Don't Fear The Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult (DJ+GUEST)**  
**Monster by Skillet (DJ+Guest)**  
**Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman (DJ+Guest)  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days (DJ+Guest)**  
_I'm Sexy and I know It by LMFAO (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_I'm A Bitch by Meredith Brooks (Karaoke+GUEST but only a mention)_  
_Stupid Girls by Pink (Karaoke+GUEST)  
Halo by Beyoncé (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_One More Night by Maroon 5 (Karaoke+Guest but only a mention)_  
**Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot (DJ)  
Shots by Lil' Jon ft. LMFAO (DJ)  
Turn Me On by Kevin Little (DJ)  
Low by Flo Rida (DJ)  
**The Scientist by Coldplay (Sung at the table amongst the drunkards)**  
**_You Spin Me (Right Round) by Dead or Alive (by Dope) (by Flo Rida) (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Single Ladies by Beyoncé (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Falling Inside the Black by Skillet (Karaoke+GUEST)_  
_Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko (Karaoke+GUEST)  
Casual Sex by My Darkest Days (Karaoke+GUEST)_

**Bold=DJ's Set /**_ Italics=Guests songs from drinking game  
_and FYI- These songs are supposed to be sorta-ironic.  
(Like these people would not normally sing something like that if not for the drinking game.)

* * *

**If you are a regular reader, welcome back to my world, if you are new to Kisuke's world, you should know, I have a tendency to use swear words, blood, and gore, as well as have some pretty messed up situations. I never really know how the story will go until after it's written, so you should always be prepared to be FUBAR'd.  
This is your *FAIR WARNING*  
If this has not deterred you, please read on, and enjoy. ;D  
Love,  
ஜ۩۞۩ஜ****  
Kisuke**


	2. The Wedding

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven  
Wedding March by Mendelssohn  
I knew I loved you, Before I met you by Savage Garden  
Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer  
Sad by Maroon 5  
The Reason by Hoobastank  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Wedding

The couple decided to go with a Shintō/Western ceremony. So in Gora Park on the outskirts of Tokyo near Hakone, a long path was sprinkled with wild flowers. Along each side of the aisle were bouquets of; pink, purple and white lotus flowers, set in a watery bed. Bundles of hibiscus were connected to the rows of chairs with white silk, each bursting with a variety of color. The canopy before the pews was decorated with pink and white silk twined together and draped over the edges. At the dais stood the anxious man; dressed in a silvery grey tux, the vest, tie, and handkerchief were highlighted in a hunter green. His lapel was accented with a purple and white orchid. His hair was set neatly with sparse sprays of the jet black hair coming down to his hauntingly green eyes. Beside him stood a taller man, dressed in an alabaster white tux; his vest, tie and handkerchief a shockingly bright blue.

"You have the items required for this ceremony, Grimmjow?" asked the nervous groom.

"Pssshhieeet," the blue haired man said casually. "Chill out Ulquiorra, I got your ring," he pulled the platinum band from inside his jacket, for Ulquiorra to view. "Ya know, you wouldn't be this tense, if you'd a just let me give you that bachelor party," he wiggled his eyebrows at the other Espada.

Ulquiorra screwed his green eyes up to the blue eyed Arrancar and grimaced. "Your idea of a bachelor party, involved women in black latex, chained to the walls, and hung from the ceiling of a dimly lit room."

"Yeah, great atmosphere right?" Grimmjow smirked as the groom shook his head.

The orchestra began playing Beethoven's **Moonlight Sonata**, signifying the entrance of the bridesmaids; Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. All the women were dressed in a; neon pink, A-Line floor length off the shoulder dress. Along the strap, collar and upper bodice were bunches of pink faux blossoms with an empire cut waistline. They walked on soft pink lace and satin kitten heel ankle boots with a ribbon lace-up along the side. In their hands were yellow bouquets of roses and calla lilies. After the bridesmaids took their respective positions along the front of the podium, Arisawa Tatsuki walked in. As the Maid-of-Honor, her dress was a black, column chiffon halter, floor-length draped dress. The natural waistline was accented with a rhinestone brooch in the middle and her shoes were a satin upper stiletto heel, and peep-toe, encrusted with a rhinestone strap. Along with her bouquet she held in her hands, the other platinum ring. At the sound of Mendelssohn's **Wedding March**, the guests stood, and waited for the bride to arrive.

Kurosaki Isshin dressed in a black suit with white gloves, stood tall and proud as he accompanied the lovely bride to his left. Holding her right arm in his left and gripping her hand in his, he began to walk her down the aisle to meet with her future husband.

There was a collective gasp at the sight of the bride. The woman's dress was a pearl white color, and along the V-neck bodice, which laced up in the back with silken ties, were soft white feathers. The tulle, asymmetrical hemline, and train was tiered into three parts with the hem ending at just below her knees in front and extended along the posterior of her legs reaching the floor in the back. In her left hand, she held a cascading bouquet of white, purple, and yellow tricolor cymbidium orchids. She promenaded down the path on satin upper stiletto heels with a closed-toe. The straps were covered with rhinestone, and flowed over her foot with anklets. The bright orange hair that was usually left loose was tied up high in an upside-down French braided twist bun, with small ringlets spilling over to frame her face. The single layer veil, which was embellished with beads and bows, streamed down her back. Topping off the entire hair-do was a diamond encrusted tiara, given to her by her soul's father, the Reiō. As she reached the dais, Inoue Orihime held a bright smile and kept her eyes locked to those of her true-love Ulquiorra Cifer.

The shinshoku preformed the traditional purification rites for the couple. They raised the shinsen and offered the rice cake and sake to the kami. The ceremonial officiate then said a norito and spoke the way of the gods. The pair lowered the miki, and the kannushi poured it into the cup for the bride and groom. They drank it as sankon no gi. The first cup was drunk first by Ulquiorra then Orihime, the second cup by the bride then groom, and the third cup by the Espada then Princess. Grimmjow extended his hand to Ulquiorra then, and handed the platinum ring to him. Tatsuki placed the respective ring into Orihime's hand. They each lifted the others' hand, arranging the bands on the fourth finger of their left hands and repeated the vows from the shinshoku:

**_Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi ************************* Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi  
Fufu to narou to shite imasu *********************************Fufu to narou to shite imasu  
Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo ******************************Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo  
Soudenai tokimo ******************************************Soudenai tokimo  
Kono hito o aishi ******************************************Kono hito o aishi  
Kono hito o uyamai ****************************************Kono hito o uyamai  
Kono hito o nagusame **************************************Kono hito o nagusame  
Kono hito o tasuke *****************************************Kono hito o tasuke  
Watakushi no inochi no kagiri ********************************Watakushi no inochi no kagiri  
Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o ******************************Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o  
Chikai masu. *********************************************Chika i masu._**

_This woman, I marry **********************************************This man, I marry_  
_No matter what the health situation is *********************************No matter what the health situation is_  
_I will love this person **********************************************I will love this person_  
_Respect this person ***********************************************Res pect this person_  
_Console this person******************************************** ***Console this person_  
_Help this person *************************************************H elp this person_  
_Until death ************************************************** ***Until death_  
_Protecting fidelity *************************************************P rotecting fidelity._  
_I swear. ************************************************** ******I swear._

The sacred offering of tamagushi, made from a sakaki-tree branch decorated with zigzag strips of green washi paper, were made in turn by the kannushi and the couple. Kurosaki Isshin stepped forward to partake in the sacred wine, as did Grimmjow as well, symbolizing the mutual pledge between their "families." They lowered their food offerings and the shinshoku bowed to conclude the ceremony.

* * *

The reception was held in the Tenseien Hotel. They booked the restaurant, with the catered traditional Japanese cuisine. The chairs were encircling the tables that occupied the space, and the guests were seated when the first of the toasts was being made. Kurosaki Isshin made his tribute to the interesting couple.

"I am sooooooo, happy!" he spoke loudly and unabashedly as tears spilled from his eyes. "I had no idea when I first met Inoue Orihime that I would one day be giving her away at her wedding. But how could I not!? She is like another daughter for me, and I can think of no father, who would miss such an event, if he could!" Isshin was thinking of their shared father the Reiō, who was Soul King. He took their father's place for Orihime, and granted her the finest wedding she could ask for. Though Orihime still had no idea of their shared lineage, that knowledge would come later. "So here I stand looking at the most beautiful bride, on her most beautiful day. Congratulations my dear, and well done Ulquiorra, you lucky bastard!" The crowd cheered uproariously at the speech.

Then it was Grimmjow's turn, and certain individuals felt their insides turn as he approached the MIC. "Well, I'm not one for long drawn out speeches, besides I was told if I spent too much time talking here, I wouldn't get to… ah… play later." The guests giggled at the remark. "So, I'm just gonna wish you luck Ulquiorra, and say damn but you got yourself a fine piece of a-" Grimmjow was elbowed in his rib by the woman who came to stand beside him. At her glowering features, he quickly changed the subject. "Well anyway, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple, so take the floor guys." When he stepped away from the MIC, Nelliel was poking him in his side again and pointing to the piece of paper he held in his pocket. He just smiled at the teal haired woman, grabbed her by the waist, and exited the floor.

The drums began a slow tempo, followed by the strumming of piano keys. The voice hums a slow melody, and the song begins, **"I knew I loved you, Before I met you."** As the chorus comes on, all eyes are on the newly married couple taking the dance floor. Ulquiorra takes Orihime into his arms and sweeps her across the surface. The couple looks in each other eyes, and Orihime can't help but put her arms around her husband's neck threading her fingers into his hair. Ulquiorra brought his hand to his wife's soft cheek, and caressed the tear that began to flow. Bending his lips to her eyes, he kissed each one softly.

As the song faded, everyone began clapping and cheering for the couple. Uryū was now standing on stage to announce the next song he would play. In the background amongst the guests, a girl was heard saying, "I had no idea, Ishida-san was a DJ!" Uryū was asked by Orihime, who was the only person that even remotely knew of his mixing skills, to play at her wedding. He had a complete set up, with mixing tables, and karaoke. When Uryū began playing **"Your body is a Wonderland,"** the women in the crowd rushed to the dance floor.

Everyone was now enjoying the music and dancing together on the dance floor. Isshin was first seen dancing with Rangiku, they seemed to be having a major discussion rather than actually dancing. When they separated the 10th squad, FukuTaichō was pulled into the arms of one Hisagi Shūhei, the FukuTaichō of 9th division. They strolled over to the bar and consumed copious amounts of sake. Next Isshin danced smoothly with his younger daughter Yuzu, until he finally came around to get a dance with the bride. He smiled cheerfully at the girl, and took her into an easy embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san," Orihime said to the man. "I have never felt happier than I do at this moment." She began to tear up again, "It's truly a wonderful gift that you've given me."

"Inoue-chan, ah, excuse me, hehehe, Cifer-sama," he corrected himself and the girl blushed. "As I told you before, I wouldn't even think to allow, anyone else to try giving this wedding to you." He beamed at the young bride. "Besides its good practice, I have 3 more daughters to give away." He laughed out loud, his eyes landing on his "3rd daughter" Kuchiki Rukia. She was seated at the bridesmaid table with her brother standing watch over her. Byakuya looked like he'd rather be anywhere else besides here. But he was a good brother, and wouldn't have Rukia attend such an event with any low born miscreant. Rukia was looking like she wanted to dance, but Byakuya was rebuffing any males to make an attempt. "I think I'll go ask my lovely other daughter for a dance, would you excuse me Cifer-sama." When he spun her away from him, she was thrust into the arms of another young man.

"Kurosaki-san!" she yelped. Orihime was now welcomed by the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo, her one time, one-sided crush.

"Well, I can't call you Inoue anymore huh?" the boy laughed lightly. Raising an eyebrow and extending his hand to her, he asked, "Dance? Cifer-sama?"

She blushed once again at the name she would now go by, and accepted Ichigo's hand for a dance. The song they danced to was **"Sad"** and it had both teens blushing at each other. They didn't let it deter them. Smiling and holding each other closely as they danced to the slow paced song, Ichigo and Orihime still felt the sting of the words Uryū played.

They both were brought back in time to Ichigo, lying in Urahara's guest room, after an encounter with a hollow. He didn't have his powers back at the time, but he forged forward to protect his sister Karin. When Karin wound up being the one to protect him, Ichigo made the decision to die. Of course, before he could do that he had to make one last confession to Orihime.

_"Kurosaki-san, I tried to heal you a few minutes ago, but," Orihime began. She paused in her lecture when she saw the look on his face. "You know I tried to heal you?"_

_"Inoue, thank you," he said. At her perplexed look he continued. "Thank you for, being a good friend to me. Thank you for showing me what it means to care about other people. I wouldn't have known compassion and consideration if not for you."_

_"What are you saying? You sound like you are …" Orihime's eyes enlarged in sheer dread, "giving up!?"_

_The powerless former Shinigami looked away from her then, "It's not giving up, Inoue. It's coming to terms with reality." He searched the air for clarity, landing once again on the girl. "I thought being a Shinigami was the answer to these problems that plagued my life and my circle. When I rescued Rukia, I was full of ambition, maybe even arrogance. I just knew that she did something for me that I could only repay by an equal amount of sacrifice. But …" he hesitated with the next few words, but went on, "but when it came to you, everything got real. Going to Soul Society felt like a practice run, for what would happen … with you."_

_Orihime's breath caught in her throat, 'What is he saying? He's confessing to me? NOW!?' She asked then, "What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?"_

_"Something, happened," he said and looked away from the healer. "I … had ... feelings for someone, I really shouldn't have, and I tried to deny them." He looked at Orihime again. "So I endeavored to project those feelings onto you. When you were taken to Hueco Mundo, I blew up, and fought harder than I ever had before to get you back. I think in doing so, I hurt you pretty bad."_

_"Ichigo," she said his name once again, in a soft voice, "You didn't hurt me."_

_"Yes I did!" his voice rose. "I didn't think about what you had gone through, and thought only of my selfish reasons for getting you back. It was me who killed Ulquiorra." When she tried to protest, he stopped her. "No, don't tell me you laid the final blow. If I had been thinking about you, I would have stopped myself, before turning into … that creature. Forcing you to, make an even bigger sacrifice. And losing the person you gave your heart to."_

_"Oh Ichigo," she tried to console the boy. "He came back to me and we will get married next month. So you don't have to think about that anymore."_

_"I just wanted you to know, that for a time, my feelings for you were real," his shocking confession brought tears to her eyes._

_"Geez Kurosaki! You would tell me this now!" Orihime jumped from his bedside to stand over him. "For the longest time, I was completely in love with you! When I finally came to terms with the fact that you would never feel the same way about me, I had already fallen in love with Ulquiorra!" The two teens stared at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. After they calmed she asked somberly, "Please let me heal you Ichigo."_

_"Inoue, thanks for your concern," he told her dismally. "I'd really like to be alone right now." As she walked out she saw Karin looking very angry at Urahara, and then the younger girl was running from the candy shop. Urahara and Orihime locked eyes on each other; they seemed to know exactly what was on the other's mind…_

"Alright everyone, I'll be taking a set break now," Uryū informed the guests.

Orihime and Ichigo spoke on the dance floor for a few more moments, then they hugged and Ichigo passed the woman to her husband that walked to them in that instant. The two men eyed each other than Ichigo extended his hand to the Espada.

"You're a lucky guy, Ulquiorra," Ichigo notified him. "I know you'll take good care of her."

"Of course," replied Ulquiorra. The couple watched as Ichigo walked towards his father, who just finished his dance with Rukia. He pulled the older man off to the side and conversed with him. Ulquiorra turned to the woman by his side, "Everything ok, Tsuma?"

Orihime turned her eyes to this man, who stole her heart and smiled. "Yes, everything is as it should be." She pulled him down to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to them. "Are you ready for your speech and song?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "The speech I can almost understand, but why the song?"

Orihime's lips trembled then she spoke in a whimpering voice, "Because, It will make me happy." She snuggled closer to Ulquiorra and whispered in his ear, "And when we finish the songs … we can go somewhere much more … private."

Ulquiorra leapt into action at those words and ran to the platform beside the DJ. "Ah, excuse me everyone," he began. "My wife has just informed me, I need to make a speech. I would like to thank all of you that attended this event. I know that Orihime is astoundingly grateful, as am I." He sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "When I met Orihime, I honestly paid her no mind. At the time, I thought she was nothing special, really." The guests murmured and giggled at his comment. "Yes, I know. What a fool. I was and I never knew it. Well she truly opened my eyes after we spent time together. She showed me what it was, to share feelings between individuals. When she took my hand, she showed me where and what a heart really was. I was empty before meeting her. And she filled me up. So I thank you, Tsuma." The crowd awed at the conclusion of his speech. He collected his courage and spoke again, "I would like at this time to sing a song, dedicated to the only woman that I could love. She is the reason." He placed the MIC back into the stand as Uryū listened to which song he would play.

Ulquiorra sung the melody of Hoobastank's **"The Reason"** with such clarity and emotion there was not a dry eye amongst the women present in the hall. Orihime ran up to the stage and threw her arms around her husband, and there she kissed him deeply. Then she blushed as she realized what she did and where she did it. She ducked her head into the shoulder of her husband. Ulquiorra made a slight huff sound and picked up his woman. Ignoring her yelp he said, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have other priorities to take care of." The guests cheered again and laughed uproariously, as they all knew exactly what the two love-birds were on their way to do. As they left the guests in the hall, there was another loud cheer; someone had stepped to the stage, offering another song dedication. A boisterous voice screamed, "MORE COW BELL!"

* * *

Ulquiorra wasted no more time; he retrieved their room key from the front desk. The Tenseien was famous for its scenery and hot-springs. All things he vowed they would enjoy … tomorrow! Tonight they would enjoy each other. Orihime had this crazy idea that they couldn't see each other before the wedding; she forced him to sleep at Urahara's for the week. Well now, she belonged completely to him, and he would take payment for his weeklong misery, out on her delicate body. And she would love every minute of it.

The Espada entered the Japanese style room, carrying his bride in princess style and with his foot he slammed the door shut. The room was split into two portions. When entering the room there was a kotatsu, the low table had 4 zaisu and zabuton, for sitting. Looking passed the table; they could view their private open-air bath, surrounded by a magnificent view of the natural waterfall towards the rear of the hotel. To the right was the sliding shōji that led to their sleeping quarters. Ulquiorra lowered Orihime to the ground, skimming her down his taut fame.

He couldn't understand why, but he began to tremble. He's been with Orihime before; in countless ways, but for some reason Ulquiorra couldn't maintain his composure. It was like; he'd never seen this beauty before. He'd never touched her soft skin. He'd never felt her quake or heard her cry out in ecstasy. He lifted one shaky hand to her lips and traced them with his forefinger gently. It was then he noticed his bride was quivering as well. "You're … shivering."

"Ulqui, I … don't know why. I'm just ... I dunno, nervous," Orihime confessed to him. "You stand near me and I can easily calm. But when you look at me like that," she brought her eyes to his, "I lose my poise and become an anxious child."

Ulquiorra took her face in his hands, and lowered his lips to hers. The caress was feathery soft. He slowly outlined her lips with his tongue, making her moan softly. He trailed delicate kisses along her jawline, up to her ear. He whispered, "Tsuma, you make me feel the same. When you are here in my arms, I get a tensing feeling in my abdomen. I feel weak and strong at the same time."

At his words, Orihime sucked in a small breath, and eased her fingers into his black hair. She breathed in the granny smith aroma of her husband. Orihime noticed that since he returned to her, Ulquiorra carried an apple blossom like smell to him. She only guessed it had to do with his association to the white tree void, which lived in their shared inner world. She smiled one last time, before closing her eyes and their lips connected again.

Ulquiorra slid his hands down Orihime's back, resting them on either side of her waist, pulling her further into his embrace. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth, and a low groan escaped his throat. She pulled his jacket down his arms, removed it, and dropped it to the floor. The Espada felt his wife's delicate hands reach his chest, and unbutton his shirt. She spread it open revealing his naked chest and rippled abs to her touch.

He reached behind Orihime and unlaced the tie that attached the bodice of her dress to her frame. Ulquiorra removed the flexible material from her upper body, releasing her ample bosom. He drew his mouth away from her succulent lips, to gaze at the perfect orbs before him. When Orihime made to pull the lower portions of the dress from herself, he stayed her hand. "I like it on, Tsuma," Ulquiorra murmured to her as he dipped his head down to suckle at her.

She giggled lightly at his comment, followed by a sigh that flowed from her, as his tongue slid across the rosy peak of her bust. When she couldn't take the torment he was creating, Ulquiorra moved to the neglected tip, turning her back to the wall behind him. He skimmed his fingers down her waist, and over her tiered hem, encountering the sensitive skin of her thighs. He slipped his hands up, and thumbed the edges of her undergarments. Orihime couldn't contain the soft breaths and moans, when Ulquiorra glided to his knees. "Hah, hah, Otto!" she exclaimed.

That almost had Ulquiorra exhaust his control. She called him husband, for the first time as a married couple in this world. The last time he almost lost his composure, she said it in their inner world, right after the words 'I love you'. He thought at that moment that he'd really like to hear her scream those words to him. Ulquiorra lifted his wife's skirt above his head, wrapped his hands on the border of the flimsy lace she wore beneath, and tore them from her body. Even as Orihime sucked in the shocked breath, Ulquiorra's tongue was on her, caressing and fingers stroking.

Orihime didn't know how long her husband played havoc on her, with his strumming tongue and wicked fingers, but she was losing stability. Her legs were shaking with the raw emotion she was feeling. This was her husband, forever. In this life and all others, he would be the only one to catch her heart. They both saw to it, when they pledged themselves to each other even before this formal ceremony. The sound erupted from Orihime, before she could even think to try and control it. Her legs could no longer hold her and she tumbled down with her orgasm.

Ulquiorra caught her as she staggered to the ground with the explosive climax. With her juices coursing onto his lips, he stroked his tongue up and lapped at the flow. He lifted the skirt from his head, and looked once again into the slate grey eyes of the beauty, that would be his forever. He was feeling the emotion she poured into him, with her shuddering body. He rose over Orihime and pulled her face to his, joining their lips again in a searing kiss. Without releasing her lips, he maneuvered his wife into his arms and lifted her from the floor. The Espada sauntered his way into the secondary room, where their futon was laid out. He deposited his woman there, and then removed the remains of his wedding attire.

Orihime rested on her elbows, and watched as Ulquiorra undressed. Her eyes roamed over his athletically built body, and came to rest on his green eyes. In the background they both could hear someone singing, **"Listen To One Story."** The music was coming from the DJ that still played for the guests. The song was like a serenade for Ulquiorra and Orihime, to their love.

Orihime sat up as Ulquiorra leaned down and the couple came together in a fluid embrace. The princess rolled Ulquiorra to lie on his back, her favorite position. Honestly, it was his favorite too; he enjoyed watching her expressions change as different emotions formed there, with her eyes, her face, and her voice.

He observed Orihime's mouth open slightly as she lowered herself onto him. She was the most beautiful creature ever created. With her hair still done up in that eccentric style, the diamond tiara still neatly affixed to her crown and her veil trailing down her back, Ulquiorra examined his wife's head thrown back in ecstasy. A jolt of exhilaration spread through his body, from his loins, to the top of his head, and shooting to his toes.

The princess rose up and lowered herself in a slow sensual pace, her breaths long and drawn out. Her eyes closed only for a few moments, and then she plunged them into the lipid green pools of Ulquiorra's. Her husband raised his hands up the sides of her arms, which she used to hold herself above him. He rubbed her skin from her shoulders, one hand continued up to pass by her cheek and rest at the nape of her neck. With the other, he caressed lower, a light touch grazing over her torso, down her faintly round but flat stomach, and braced her hip.

At the feel of her husband's hands on her body, Orihime's pace quickened. She arched her back, thrusting forward her bosom, causing the hand at her neck to glide to a perfectly round orb. The princess brought her hands up, one to hold fast to Ulquiorra's, while her other clutched at her other breast. Orihime stilled them as she rocked her hips faster over the man beneath her.

Ulquiorra was holding out as long as he could, but this woman could always find ways of making him lose his self-control. He could feel the inner walls of his woman, squeeze, and flex around him. The devious pulsating sensation, gripped his member in a tight vise as Orihime shuddered and quaked above him. "I love you, Ulquiorra!" she roared. The sound and feel of her climax on him, was his undoing. He rolled his wife over, and with the last few strong thrusts, Ulquiorra spilled into her.

Orihime never took her eyes from her lover, as he moved from atop her to lay by her side. Ulquiorra pulled her into his arms and his hand caressed her cheek, before his lips came down to meet with hers again. "I love you, Orihime," he whispered when he trailed kisses along her jaw, and rested at her crown; their gasps subsiding to soft deep breaths. After carefully detaching the tiara and veil from Orihime, Ulquiorra gently unbraided the twist of hair from her. He removed her tulle skirt and they fell into a comfortable slumber in each other's arms.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the inner world…**

"Kanzen!" Horou Hanahime woke with a start. The hollow couple had finished consummating their own commitment ceremony.

In a groggy state Kanzen rose from his position next to his attractive female hollow. He rubbed the area below his brow where his black slits rested, removing the sleep from his eyes. "What's wrong, Onna?"

Horou smiled wide, and leapt to her feet. She ran from the home they shared in their souls' inner world, along the jeweled encrusted grass, to the bank of the silver and gold river that flowed by the titanium house. She waded through the liquid and reached the opposite side of the bank. When Horou stopped, she was confronted with the orchards that had developed over the past few months.

Kanzen ran after the excited woman, he soon stood by her side before the trees. "Horou? What's the problem?" he asked of her.

The female lifted her hand to touch an object on one of the trees. "Kanzen … look," she said simply. In her delicate hand, she held a budding flower. "These groves were not bearing fruit 2 months ago."

The male turned to the copses before his eyes; there were two intertwined trees, with the blossoming fruit. "Wait, does this mean…?" The two hollows looked to each other, and jumped into a fierce embrace.

Giggling loudly Horou voiced, "Ha! Our master's outdid themselves this time, huh?"

"Indeed. Cifer, you crazy sonovabitch," Kanzen said smiling broadly. "When do you think we tell them?" he questioned his woman.

"I think this is something, they will have to find out on their own," she stated. "But you do understand they are going to be a source for hollow attacks."

"Well, we will do as we must to keep them safe, won't we," he declared. They kissed, and then turned to admire the grove of trees.

* * *

**In the Morning…**

Ulquiorra woke first, and disentangled himself from his wife, as delicately as possible. He went to the closet and removed a yukata. Dressed in the robe, he walked out of the room to enquire with staff about getting their breakfast order. As he began to walk down the hall, he could hear mumbling coming from the far end. When he approached the voices, he saw Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo outside one of the guest rooms. When they saw Ulquiorra, they blushed and looked quickly away.

"Well, I'll … ah… talk to you later … about … that stuff," Ichigo said to Rukia. As he spoke, he lifted his hand up and gripped the back of his own neck, as if embarrassed. Ulquiorra noticed a bruise there just before his hand covered it.

"Um… Oh yea… Of course, sure," Rukia stuttered and ducked her head low. "Congratulations again, Ulquiorra. I'll be … ah … going now." She walked quickly passed Ulquiorra.

"Umm, yea … I need to, ah … get going myself," Ichigo quickly said and he too skidded as fast as he could away.

_'What was that all about?_' Ulquiorra thought to himself. But seeing as he didn't really care what those two did in the privacy of their room, he let the thought pass and continued to the help desk. After getting their meals ordered for the remainder of their stay, Ulquiorra made his way back to his room. The only thought on his mind now_, 'We're gonna need a few more hours, before we get to see that waterfall.'_

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**

**The Shintō portion of the ceremony is the most accurate I could make it, seeing as I've never personally had or seen this type of wedding ceremony. The promenade down the aisle with the "father-of-the-bride," ring exchange, and reception are all western wedding concepts.**


	3. Rangiku's Morning After

**A/N: (FxM) *LIME*  
Nakamura Izumi is an OC, she needed an introduction.**

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult  
Monster by Skillet  
Single Ladies by Beyoncé  
Falling Inside the Black by Skillet  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rangiku's Morning After

Matsumoto Rangiku had another hang over. The pain is what woke her. Her head was pounding as if someone were doing a dance inside her brain. Her ears thumped as the blood rushed through them. The sun streaming in from the open window strained her eyes. She rolled away from the brightness, and found the lump next to her. Carefully lifting the blanket, a head of black hair came into view. Rangiku dropped the blanket as delicately as she lifted it, and started to rise from the bed, when she realized … she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Grasping the blanket tightly around herself, she slid off the side of the western style bed. Once her feet made contact with the floor, she dashed to the bathroom. When she slammed the door behind her, her bed partner stirred_. 'What the hell happened last night?!'_ she thought to herself. Rangiku sat on the toilet, and tried to recall the events of the previous evening. Of how she ended up here, in a strange bed, with **_him! _**Of course, in order to do that, you'd have to go back further than last night.

* * *

**One week ago…**

"Awwwww, Taiiiiichoooooō!" whined Rangiku, as she walked behind her captain, waving her arms above her head. In her hands, she held two envelopes. "But Taichō, I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids! I have to go to the wedding!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya Tōshirō said her name firmly, as he always did, due to his need to feel serious. "I am saying that we have a lot of paperwork backed-up, it will need to be completed before I can say whether, you get leave to go."

Rangiku braced her hands on either side of her hips and gave the short captain her most severe glare, "Yes, that's what I mean. When you say it like that, it means I'll never get time off." She blew out a breath that caught a strand of hair and wafted it up and out of her face. But the young looking captain simply gave her the same stern look he always gave her, and then turned towards the 10th division barracks.

"Oi, Matsumoto, why do you look so down?" asked Hisagi Shūhei.

Rangiku turned to find the 9th division FukuTaichō coming from his own garrison, his hands loaded with completed paperwork. "Hisagi … did you know that Inoue Orihime was getting married next week?"

Hisagi was taken aback by the odd question, "I heard about it, Yamamoto Sou-Taichō told all the captains, that they are allowed to attend the occasion, but only because it was at the request of the Soul King, _'To ensure safety at the event' _I believe his words were." Hisagi began walking away; he needed to file these accounts before leaving for the day. Rangiku stepped in time with him. He was now looking at her from the side of his eyes. "Was there more, Matsumoto?"

"You're really good with paperwork, aren't you Hisagi?" Rangiku asked and pushed herself up close to the other lieutenant.

Because of her close proximity to him, Hisagi stumbled over his feet, and all the paperwork he'd painstakingly completed was strewn across the road. As he lost his footing, he plunged forward straight on, into Rangiku. Hisagi opened his eyes and found himself, staring into rounded flesh. When they tumbled to the ground, Hisagi landed perfectly between Rangiku's bosoms. He jumped backwards and scrambled to collect the papers from the ground, all the while repeating, "Gomen, Gomenasai!"

Rangiku moved to help the other lieutenant with the scattered papers. "Huh? What's this?" she was looking down at one of the documents, and found a red droplet on the ground. When she looked up, Hisagi's nose was bleeding.

He touched a finger to the space under his nose, where it felt wet. Pulling his hand away, Hisagi jumped again, "Oh, no, no, no, it's … it's nothing. I must have hit my nose when I fell." Grabbing the remainder of his work, he dashed away from the strawberry-blonde, holding his nose as he ran.

"Matsumoto!" Tōshirō yelled from inside his division.

The sound of her captain's bellow jolted Rangiku to her feet. When she entered the office, Tōshirō was seated at his desk, with the pile of old paperwork to his right, and the new pile on his left. But that wasn't what caught Rangiku's attention. Her captain had his usual scowl on, as a Jigokuchō flew away from him. "Taichō?" she questioned when the hell butterfly was gone.

"I need to go to the human world, immediately," he told his lieutenant. "Take care of this; I will notify you later." His scowl seemed to get bigger with his last words.

"Taichō," she began, but Tōshirō put his hand up and stopped her from speaking.

"There is someone I need to see," he said flatly. Then he made his way out of the office and was gone.

_'Hmmm, I've never seen Hitsugaya Taichō, so adamant about meeting someone,'_ she thought to herself. _'Ohhhhh, maybe it's a girlfriend!'_ Her eyes lowered into slits as she thought about the situation. _'He said I needed to get the work finished. He also said that when I finish it, he would discuss my leave for Inoue's wedding. Hmmm…'_

Rangiku swiftly walked out of the barracks again, and marched herself over to 9th division's. She scanned the premises, until she found who she was looking for. Hisagi was seated at his desk, still nursing his bloody nose. "Hisagi FukuTaichō…?"

He snapped his head up at her call. "Ah, Matsumoto what are you … eh … I mean, are you ok, after that tumble?" he asked as he fumbled over his words.

"You want to make it up to me?" Rangiku asked him enthusiastically. As she did, she sauntered her way over to the desk and sat on its edge.

Hisagi chocked out his response, "Eh, yes of course." He watched as the sexy Shinigami, leaned forward and her finger toyed with the necklace she wore. Her face seemed flushed as if she was ready for some heavy activity.

"Could you … possibly …," she started, her lips merely inches away from his, "take care of my paperwork. I need to get to the human world, as soon as possible with Hitsugaya Taichō."

Hisagi's jaw dropped open, "What?!" He was just about to protest, but then Rangiku lifted that finger from where it resided, holding the ring at her neck, and placed it to his lip. She flipped Hisagi's bottom lip, and then brought her finger back up to hers. With just a simple touch to her lip, Hisagi was a babbling fool. "Well, I … ah … yeah, I … I can get that … outta the way, for you."

Rangiku smiled wide, and hopped off the desk. "Good, thanks so much Hisagi. The paperwork is on Hitsugaya Taichō's desk. I'll owe you one," she said and winked as she strolled out of the office door. Hisagi was left in a daze and he had no idea how that just happened.

Rangiku went to her barracks and packed her luggage for the week long trip she'd planned. One last item and she was ready to get going. She walked to her closet, and took out the neon pink bridesmaid dress, Inoue had picked out for her. She admired the dress for a moment, then sucked in a deep breath and packed that too, into her case. As she was making her way to the Senkaimon, Nakamura Izumi the 7th seat in 11th division, came running after her.

"Matsumoto FukuTaichō!" she called. Izumi was relatively average in height, but she had remarkable red hair, not unlike that of Rangiku herself. She kept it short, cropped to just above her shoulders. Izumi preferred the easy to manage hair do, being in 11th division, means going to battle more often. Rangiku stopped her forward march, and waited for the woman to catch up. "Are you leaving for the human world now?" Izumi asked when she reached the taller woman.

"Oh, Nakamura, I'm so sorry I forgot we were to have lessons this weekend," Rangiku apologized. Izumi had been taking "Lady Lessons" from Rangiku over the past few months. She'd come from Kusajishi, the 79th district in North Rukongai. There she had to learn how to stay alive, not proper etiquette.

"Oh, I see. No worries, we can just take up after you get back," she finished and was about to leave the sultry Shinigami, when Rangiku stopped her.

"Wait, I have two invitations for the wedding this weekend," the FukuTaichō announced. "You can take one, and invite someone to come with you. The other I was going to give to Hitsugaya Taichō, but somehow, I don't think he'd want to attend." She giggled at her own statement. "But, it would be a good place to practice some of the skills, we've worked on." Rangiku handed the girl both envelopes that contained the invitations.

"You sure," Izumi looked to the woman in front of her, admiration flowing from her eyes. "I mean … are you sure I can have these?"

"Yea, why don't you ask, Hisagi FukuTaichō to join you," she declared. But the girl blushed and turned her eyes to the ground. "Don't worry; it's not a date, just an escort. Besides, I owe him. So tell him, it's from me."

"Hai! Thank you Matsumoto sensei," she began to run back to her garrison, but stopped short when she noticed the other invitation in her hands. "Eh? Sensei, I think you forgot this one."

"Hahaha, No that one is for Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Hand it to them for me," then with that she was off to the human world.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened up above Urahara's candy shop. Rangiku entered the establishment, to collect her Gigai, considering it was late in the afternoon, she wouldn't have much time to banter with anyone before she had to get to Orihime's. As she walked in, she could hear someone arguing, "This is nonsense! I have never left that woman's side since I returned, why should I have to leave her for a week!" then said someone crashed into her.

"Cifer-san!" called the shopkeeper, but it was too late, Ulquiorra Cifer collided with Rangiku.

"Well, that's the second time today, a man has fallen all over me," she joked from the ground. "But you sir, are marrying my good friend, so you should kindly remove yourself from my person." Rangiku laughed out loud again, as the boy scrambled to his feet and helped her up.

"Where is that no good, soon to be adopted son-in-law of mine!?" bellowed a loud masculine voice from behind Urahara Kisuke. "Boy, don'cha know, when the woman says stay away, you stay away!" from around the corner emerged Kurosaki Isshin. When he entered the scene, he stopped in his tracks. Kisuke was trying to get Ulquiorra out of the room, while the two other Shinigami's stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"T … Tai … Taichō?" Rangiku spoke softly. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight before her. In front of her was a tall, dark haired and very handsome Shinigami. Then she was grabbed by the large male, and pulled out of the shop. She allowed the man to lure her away; all the while, she just stared at him. When he stopped pulling her, she was able to form her next question. "You're Shiba Taichō! Aren't you!?"

Isshin looked hard at the busty blonde-haired woman, then said, "You're hair is longer since last I saw you, Rangiku. Have your boobs gotten bigger too?"

She formed a fist and lunged for her former superior and former captain of squad 10. He caught her hand easily, "Where the hell have you been!?" Rangiku was still in awe, when she was able to produce words again, however she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his former subordinate, and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," he told her, and stroked her hair, like he would one of his daughters. "When Inoue-chan mentioned to me, who her friends were that she would invite to her wedding, I knew it was time to confront you and Tōshirō."

She lifted her face from Isshin's shoulder, "You sent the Jigokuchō!" she accused.

"Well, I had someone send it for me, but yeah," he confirmed. "But where is Tōshirō? I thought you guys'd be coming together."

She explained the happenstance of how she came to be there, "But he left long before I did. I actually thought he was coming to see a girl."

"What? Shirō-chan found himself a girl?!" the devious older man, had the look of mischievousness about him now. "Do you have a clue as to who she could be?"

"Not really, but there was one girl about a year ago, he showed interest in," she informed her former captain.

"Well, if it's true, we shall both find out huh?" he winked at Rangiku. "But right now I need you to keep my identity quiet for a little while longer. There are certain individuals that don't need to know this right now."

"Of course, Taichō," she affirmed.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're going to have to get used to not calling me that, Rangiku," he laughed. "Well, when you see Shirō-chan, give him the information."

Rangiku nodded her agreement. "Well what should I call you here?" she asked as they walked back into the candy shop.

"Don't you read anything?! The name is Kurosaki Isshin," he told her.

At the sound of the name, Rangiku thought she would fall to the ground again. "Kurosaki!? You're **_not_** Kurosaki Ichigo's father!" The man merely winked and smiled at her, then continued on his way. _'That's where he's been this whole time,'_ she thought to herself. She retrieved her Gigai from Urahara, and left the conflict there for Inoue's apartment.

Rangiku knocked on the apartment door of Inoue Orihime; Hitsugaya Tōshirō answered it. "Taichō! What are you doing here?!" she asked him.

"I could ask the same of you, Matsumoto. There is no way you finished all that work, in time to be here now," he accused. "But to answer your question, I was abducted and have been held captive here by those women." He pointed his finger back to the women present in the small room, Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin, and Arisawa Tatsuki. Orihime was behind them all wearing her wedding dress, as all the other females were in their bridesmaid outfits.

"No one captured you!" yelled Karin. "We just asked him to come, and see how we would look for the wedding." When she spoke, she wasn't looking either Shinigami in the eye.

Rangiku looked at the pretty, black haired girl. Now looking at her with the knowledge she just gained, she finally noticed how much Karin reminded her of Shiba Isshin. "So who was it that asked him?" she questioned the girl. When Karin blushed, it was all the answer Rangiku needed. She laughed at the sight. "Well no wonder he felt compelled to come here!" Both Tōshirō and Karin stared daggers at Rangiku. "Anyway, Taichō, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Can this wait Matsumoto? I just want to go on patrol, then go to sleep," Tōshirō was rubbing his head as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Taichō, it can't" she informed him. "Would you like me to join you for patrol?" He shook his head, and left the apartment. She walked out after him, and gave him Isshin's message. He expressed the same look of shock she had held when she found out.

"I can only assume he wishes to keep this from his children," Tōshirō concluded.

"I dunno, Taichō, he wanted to make sure no one knows, including Inoue-san," they were sitting on the roof top concluding Rangiku's report, when they noticed 2 of the woman leaving. Tōshirō got to his feet, excused himself, and leapt to the ground below. He followed behind Yuzu and Karin as they walked home. Rangiku made her way to her normal sleeping area and found Tatsuki assembling a futon there. "Oh? Are you staying over?"

"HA! Have you met the groom?" she laughed. "He will try to barge in here if I'm not around to push him back."

Rangiku joined in the laughter, and nodded her agreement. "But, then … where will Hitsugaya Taichō be sleeping?"

"Oh, didn't Karin tell you?" Orihime chimed in. "Since they have the space, Karin told him he could stay at their place. There would be too many women here by the end of the week anyway." Rangiku smiled and raised her brow at the statement, but kept her mouth shut.

Orihime was right, by the end of the week; her apartment was wall to wall estrogen. Orihime's great aunt came, as well as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Kuchiki Rukia was next to join the group and finally Yuzu and Karin joined them, the day before the wedding.

The entire party was running about the place, getting themselves ready. Hair was flying and make-up was being applied. Most of the females were still running around without their attire, when someone knocked on the door. Rangiku opened the door to, Kurosaki Isshin. "Ah, Tai … Kurosaki-san," she corrected herself.

"Hahaha, Matsumoto, are the ladies ready, we are set to leave within the hour," Isshin informed her. "We have a long ride to get to Hakone." He began to thrust his head forward into the room, when he was suddenly punched in the face.

"PERVERTED OTOSAN!" screamed the small black-haired Kurosaki female, as her fist was enveloped into Isshin's face. "Get out, Goat-face! We'll be ready, shortly!"

After half an hour, the women were ready and filed into the limo. The wedding party made it on time to Gora Park, where the wedding was being held. Rangiku walked unaccompanied as did all the bridesmaids, down the floral covered walkway. They all stood at the podium, in their pink dresses and holding their yellow bouquets. Rangiku watched as her former captain looked proud walking her friend down the aisle. She smiled wide at the sight.

After the nuptials, the wedding party progressed to the reception at the Tenseien Hotel. Rangiku watched as Isshin made his speech, as well as Grimmjow. Then her eyes misted over, as she viewed Ulquiorra and Orihime float over the dance floor, with their first dance. As Uryū played the next song, Rangiku was grabbed and pulled to the dance floor by none other than Shiba Isshin.

"Rangiku, who is that woman?" he asked her.

"Which woman, Tai … Kurosaki-san?" she corrected herself again. He was motioning to the woman that entered with a handsome dark-haired Shinigami. Dressed in a blue halter dress, that barely reached the woman's knees. "That's Nakamura Izumi, dancing with Hisagi Shūhei. She's 7th seat under Zaraki Kenpachi." Isshin held her tightly, as if Rangiku would fly away if he let go. His face was stern, his brows were furrowed harshly, and his lips were thinned. But his eyes, in Isshin's eyes there was a look of dejection and misery.

"She can't stay here," he remarked to Rangiku.

* * *

Rangiku snapped out of her memory, for the moment. There was knocking coming from outside the bathroom door. "Rangiku? Are you ok?" the male voice sounded.

Rangiku stood and walked to the door, but didn't open it. "Umm, yeah. I'm fine," she said as cheerfully as she could. Her voice still shook with emotion as she spoke.

"Look, I think we need to discuss what happened last night," his voice was calm. "You wanna come out here?"

"No!" she barked. Then reined in her voice, "I'm sorry, it's just that … I …" Rangiku whispered her next words, "I can't remember, what happened … or … what we …"

A sound from outside the door caught her attention, it was as if the male Shinigami had been standing, but just now slid down the back of the door. "You can't remember?" Rangiku couldn't tell if he sounded relieved or disappointed. "What do you remember? Do you remember playing 'I Never'?"

Rangiku thought hard about the drinking game. She did remember something. "I remember singing … with … Ichigo!"

"Hahaha, yeah. I had no idea the boy could sing," he laughed. Then cavalierly he said, "I can fill in the gaps for you."

"I'm afraid to hear it, but I need to know," she concluded.

"Well, you see …" he began.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

"Huh? What did you mean? She's not bothering anyone!" Rangiku nearly screeched at her former captain. They stopped dancing and merely moved there feet on the dance floor as they argued letting Nakamura stay.

"She is bothering someone! She is bothering me," Isshin said harshly. "You have no idea!"

The music stopped and Rangiku was pulled into Hisagi's arms. "Matsumoto, I believe you owe me." She giggled at his comment, as he brought her over to the bar. "Bartender! Sake!" There they sat, starting the night off with drink and merriment, until Hisagi asked, "You were arguing with him, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Rangiku stated. "Kurosaki-san, was just asking about Nakamura."

"Ha, I heard that," he conveyed. "But why was he so upset about her?"

"He mentioned that something about her bothered him."

Taking another cup of hot sake from the bar, he drank it down quickly. "She's not too bad a girl, she was very nervous when she came to ask me to join her here." He gave Rangiku a firm glare, "But you know this invitation will not make up for all that paperwork you had me complete."

She was watching Kurosaki Isshin as he danced with both his daughter Yuzu, then Orihime. Then he finally recused Rukia from the stern and watchful eye of Kuchiki Byakuya. She noticed the lieutenant watching her, "Ahahahaha, Hisagi FukuTaichō what do you think the payback should be?" she said to the man, with a very impassioned expression. She leaned forward into Hisagi, which had the man sputtering once again, over his words.

"Well, I … I … no, I … we'll think of something," his eyes widened at his own words. "No, I mean …"

"Hisagi, relax it's a celebration," she said calmly and pulled her frame away. "We're here to have fun, right?" When he nodded, she decided to make a suggestion, "Why don't we play … 'I Never'" she wiggled her eyebrows making Hisagi blush slightly. "But it'll be more fun if we have other people playing too, right?" He nodded, and then watched as she corralled the few guests she knew, and wanted in on the game. Then someone was on the stage, and the tones for **"Don't Fear the Reaper"** began to play. The entire wedding party cheered as, Isshin with a boisterous voice yelled "MORE COW BELL!" which had Urahara Kisuke jumping to the stage to oblidge the man. Isshin and Kisuke began to sing.

"Oh my God, that's a good idea!" Rangiku laughed. "We should add into the game that after 5 drinks, we have to sing a song!" At this, those whom she gathered had a look of fright on their faces. Rukia was excited, but Byakuya gave a bored expression. He only joined because Rukia insisted on playing the game, and he would need to keep an eye on her. Nakamura wanted to join, it seemed the most fun thing she could be doing tonight. Rangiku pulled Kisuke to the side from the stage at the guitar interlude of the song. And Kisuke not being able to resist the strawberry-blonde; he agreed to join in. "I kinda wanna get Kuchiki Taichō hammered. He's so stiff, hahaha!" With Kisuke in agreement, she looked over at the table, "Hmmm, I think we have enough, hahaha."

"I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san," Urahara chimed in. "If you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu."

At the sound of the highly valuable and very special brew of sake, Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" The sneaky shopkeeper winked at her again and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy. "Yes! Then we must have him join us."

When Isshin finished the song, the group called him over and invited him to join the fun. "Hahaha! Urahara! This was you wasn't it?! You saw the gift of sake I received!" Isshin laughed when Rangiku asked about the sake his father sent to him. "But I have to agree, you can't play this game with just anything!" With that, he thumped the container of sake on the table.

"Ok everyone, write down the songs you are willing to sing," Rangiku instructed the group. After everyone did, Rangiku grabbed the hat from Kisuke's head, collected all the strips of paper, and placed them inside. Before everyone could start complaining, she explained, "It wouldn't be much fun, if you _knew_ what song you were going to sing!" Except for Byakuya, the table agreed and laughed. "But to be fair, you can sing the song with the person who picks yours." Before they could get started though, they saw Ikkaku carrying Yumichika. It looked like the 5th seat of 11th division had already drunk his fill for the night. "Oi, Madarame!"

Ikkaku turned in the direction of the red-head, "No time Matsumoto! This idiot can't hold his liquor! I'm taking him to Yamada Hanatarō." He informed them, and then he was off to the table where the small Shinigami was seated with a group of females.

"Alright, I'll begin," Rangiku started, "I never … Wore kenseikan." Byakuya's eyes widen for the briefest moment. He gave the female FukuTaichō a stern look, but lifted the sake cup to his lips and drank. When he finished it, one of his eyebrows lifted in surprise at the smooth flavor. The table laughed and the game ensued. Just before Byakuya drank his third cup, Uryū spoke into the MIC.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" he asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster."**

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared, as his pride was lifted with every verse the young man on stage sang.

Ichigo went into another song soon after, giving Rangiku another bright idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Ichigo join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but liked the idea. Even Isshin, who said that _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor.'_ But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over.

After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

By the time Rangiku had her fifth cup most of the people at the table were so far gone. But that would not let her off the hook, and she'd just come off the stage after having sung and danced "**Single Ladies"** with Ichigo. She wasn't sure if it was the sake or a certain Shinigami in the crowd, but Ichigo gave everything he had to the audience during the song. She thrust her hand into the hat and pulled the next song out "**Listen To One Story."** "This can only be Kuchiki Taichō's!" she cried, but quieted when she saw Byakuya was on his feet.

"Well it's not as bad as Hisagi!" Renji joked and they burst out laughing again at Hisagi's humiliation. He had to sing **"Stupid Girls"** with Nakamura. Rukia was just walking off the stage after singing **"Falling inside the Black," **with Ichigo. Byakuya glared at Urahara Kisuke, who said it wasn't right for Byakuya to toss Hadō around like that. The 6th division captain nearly clipped Ichigo above the ear with his Byakurai, for the improper way he was singing and grabbing his sister. Before anything could come of it, Rangiku drew Byakuya to the stage and music was once again playing. Rangiku's voice was striking and exquisite, as she sung through her melody. Byakuya, whom they all truly thought would not be able to stand by now, was stunning with his lyrics.

They sang surprisingly well together. Rangiku noticed that the 28th head of the Kuchiki family was singing this song to one particular person at the table. It made her actually blush… she had **_NO IDEA_**, Byakuya was into _that_ person. And from the stage, she could see Ichigo whisper something into Rukia's ear. Then both of them were up and dancing on the dance floor. By the time Nakamura sang the last song with Kisuke, the group had had enough. When the song finished the DJ played his last set and they all dispersed, as did most of the guests.

Rangiku was now leaning on someone as they staggered to a room. She opened the door, and pulled the black-haired male's lips to hers and inside with her …

* * *

"Ok, ok stop, I don't think I can listen anymore!" Rangiku roared.

"Rangiku, nothing happened," the male told her, still blocked by the bathroom door. "Not that you didn't try …" he had to add.

Now she opened the door wide, stormed out, and dropped herself onto the bed. She was staring with evil intent at the man in the room. "If nothing happened, how did I end up without clothes in the bed, with **you**_, Hisagi_!?"

The 9th division FukuTaichō blushed, and drew his eyes to the ground, before he answered. "You seemed a little … hyped when we got here. You were … kissing me, and started to remove your clothes." When he noticed her eyes downcast now he rushed to inform her of the rest. "Rangiku, I assure you, you didn't get any further than that … you kinda … passed out. So I put you in bed, and stayed to watch over you. To make sure you didn't get sick."

Now the strawberry-blonde lifted her eyes back to the black-haired man before her. She could see that what he said was the truth. Also, when she thought about it, Hisagi had never been anything other than polite to her, since the day they met. The thought brought a smile to her face.

Rangiku stood up, and glided over to Hisagi. She placed her hands to his cheeks, tracing a thumb over the tattoo he held on his left one. She also traced the scars over his right eye with the fingertips of her left hand. Then she bent herself forward and touched her lips to his, in a gentle kiss. She pulled away and lounged back onto the bed. "I'm not passed out drunk now."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	4. He's Not So Cold

**A/N: (FxM) *LIME***

* * *

Chapter 3: He's Not So Cold…

**1 Week Before The Wedding…**

"Awwwww, Taiiiiichoooooō!" whined Rangiku, as she walked behind her captain, waving her arms above her head. In her hands, she held two envelopes. "But Taichō, I'm going to be one of the bridesmaids! I have to go to the wedding!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya Tōshirō said her name firmly, as he always did, due to his need to feel serious. "I am saying that we have a lot of paperwork backed-up, it will need to be completed before I can say whether, you get leave to go."

Rangiku braced her hands on either side of her hips and gave her captain a most severe glare, "Yes, that's what I mean. When you say it like that, it means I'll never get time off." She blew out a breath that caught a strand of hair and wafted it up and out of her face. But Tōshirō simply gave her the same stern look he always gave her, and then turned towards the 10th division barracks.

As the captain walked to his desk, a Jigokuchō flew through an open window and landed on his desk. Holding his finger out to the hell butterfly, his listened to the message it had for him. _"Oi, this message is for Hitsugaya Taichō and Matsumoto FukuTaichō. Your presence is requested at the behest of an important individual from your past. Said individual needs you to appear before him, prior to the wedding of Inoue Orihime to Ulquiorra Cifer." _There was a long pause then,_ "This message with self-destruct in 5 seconds, bwahahahahahaha."_ Then the disembodied voice of Urahara Kisuke was gone.

"Matsumoto!" Tōshirō yelled for Rangiku from inside his division. _'What the hell was Urahara talking about?'_ Tōshirō wondered as he waited for his lieutenant to enter the office. He was seated at his desk, with a pile of old paperwork to his right, and a new pile on his left. _'Someone from his past?'_ With his usual scowl on, the Jigokuchō flew away from him.

"Taichō?" Rangiku questioned when the hell butterfly was gone.

"I need to go to the human world, immediately," he told his lieutenant. "Take care of this; I will notify you later." His scowl seemed to get bigger with his last words.

"Taichō," she began, but Tōshirō put his hand up and stopped her from speaking.

"There is someone I need to see," he said flatly. Then he made his way out of the office and was gone. Tōshirō arrived at the Urahara Candy Shop, and retrieved his Gigai when the shopkeeper greeted him.

"Hitsugaya Taichō you came faster than I had expected," Kisuke told the young looking captain.

"What is this all about Urahara-san?" Tōshirō got right to the point of the "visit." Before the former captain could say anything, the bell ring of the shop entrance sounded. Both men crossed the hall and opened the sliding door that separated the living area from the shop. Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin, and Arisawa Tatsuki entered the store carrying garment bags over their shoulders. They walked around picking out sweets to bring with them to Orihime's place.

"Oh Karin look who's here," Yuzu remarked as the Shinigamis made their way to them.

Karin looked up from the strawberry and cream flavored lollipops, to find Hitsugaya Tōshirō walking in behind Urahara. "Oh, Kurosaki-chan, those are my favorite treat!" Kisuke stated to the black-haired girl. Karin pulled a few from its container and piled it onto the counter for the shopkeeper to ring up.

"So what brings you back here Tōshirō?" Yuzu questioned the Shinigami captain.

"Personal Business," he replied.

"Are you visiting Grandma Haru?" Karin asked of him. She was referring to the human woman Tōshirō often visited when he returned to the world of the living. "I met with her recently with a few of my friends; she seems to be doing well." Kisuke finished ringing up their order and bagged the candy, handing it over to Karin. When she brought her eyes up from the bag in her hands, she was looking directly into the eyes of Hitsugaya Tōshirō. He had come around from the counter to stand beside her.

"No, it wasn't for a visit with Grandma Haru, but since I'm here I should go and see her," he told her. His eyes were fierce, his lips were thinned, and his voice was as stern as always whenever he spoke to Karin. For reasons he could not fathom, the sight of the dark-haired, tomboy, brought out an intense amount of emotions. Some he did not want to think about.

Yuzu tugged on Karin's sleeve and whispered into her ear, "Tell him, to come with us. He can tell us how we look in our bridesmaid dresses." When Karin furrowed her brows at her sister, Yuzu gently pushed her twin forward.

Tōshirō thrust his hands forward to steady Karin, as she stumbled into him. "Oh, s-sorry," she stuttered. Taking a deep breath, she decided to go ahead and ask him, what's the worse he could to, tell her, no? HA! That's what Karin expected him to say anyway. "Tōshirō, if you're not doing anything right now, we're going to try on our dresses for the wedding. Would you come and give us a male point of view?" Not really waiting for him to reject her offer, Karin steadied herself and began walking out of the shop. When she did Yuzu and Tatsuki followed, though the look on their faces was one of confusion.

Compelled by the girl's challenging undertone of her request, the 10th division captain followed behind the women. Urahara Kisuke watched in awed fascination, as the white-haired Shinigami trailed them, and smiled a crooked half-smile then opened his fan over his face.

* * *

Tōshirō must have seen every outfit these women planned to wear for the entire weekend of the wedding! For the morning after wedding breakfast, Yuzu **_finally_** settled on the purple skirt with the yellow cashmere blouse. Tatsuki planned on casual brown slacks and a white silk top. They were nice enough he supposed. For Karin though, she decided a long sleeved black, cotton/polyester/spandex blend top, which would hug at her subtle curves. The pants she chose were khaki hip hugging slacks that flared slightly at the ankle. As she modeled them for him, he could feel his heart rate quicken, and the room became slightly warm. He told them all that the outfits they had chosen were more than adequate for the occasion. Tōshirō figured this was all he could take of the display from them, and was getting up to take his leave.

"Wait!" Yuzu yelled as she entered the living area of Orihime's apartment. She now wore a hot pink off the shoulder bridesmaid dress, while Tatsuki entered in a tight fitting long black halter maid-of-honor dress.

"You both look just fine to me, I really should visit with my Granny before I run my errands later," Hitsugaya was explaining when from around the corner, entering the room his eyes became fixed on a startling vision. Kurosaki Karin walked in with her pink dress, which ended at her ankles. This was the first time Tōshirō has ever seen Karin in a dress. Yuzu looked fine enough, but the sight of Karin in it… Tōshirō felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. He felt his chest tighten and he struggled for breath.

"Oh no," Karin mumbled. "I look awful don't I? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be your bridesmaid, Inoue-san." Karin bellowed to Orihime who stood behind her in her wedding dress.

"Karin-chan, you look great," Orihime replied.

"Yea Karin, you look fine," Tatsuki added.

"Tōshirō, doesn't she look great?" Yuzu chided.

Hitsugaya swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, when Karin walked into the room. He had not looked away either, and his eyes roamed over every curve and valley the dress allowed to be revealed. Taking a breath and licking his suddenly dry lips, he finally found his voice, "Yes, she looks very, charming." A blush crossed Karin's features, causing Hitsugaya to force his eyes away.

Yuzu saw the reaction and took advantage of the situation to make a suggestion, "You know Tōshirō, if you're staying for the week, you should stay at our house. It's going to get pretty cramped in Inoue-san's place before the week is over."

"Oh dear, that's true Hitsugaya-san," Orihime seemed to just realize. "My apartment is small enough as it is. It's going to feel a lot smaller with all the women that will be staying here, by the time of the wedding on Saturday."

Tōshirō didn't really think about that. Since he only planned to stay in the world of the living to find the mysterious person from his past, and head straight back to Seireitei. "I don't think this is going to be problem for me. I'm not-,"

"Oh, Tōshirō you'll stay at our home until the wedding," Karin blurted out before she could stop herself. "It makes the most sense, besides Yuzu and I will be here the day before the wedding, so you'll only have my brother and father to deal with."

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows at the girl's brashness, and then arched one of his white brows as he thought on it. He wasn't even sure at this point when he'd be able to meet with the person he'd come to see, and if there was going to be a high influx of estrogen coming to Inoue's, he'd rather not be here. "After thinking it over, I believe it would be best if I took you up on this offer." There! It had absolutely nothing to do with Karin, or her brazen insistence that he stay. When someone came knocking at the apartment door, Orihime asked him to answer it, and Tōshirō was relieved to do so.

"Taichō! What are you doing here?!" Rangiku asked him.

"I could ask the same of you, Matsumoto. There is no way you finished all that work, in time to be here now," he accused. "But to answer your question, I was abducted and have been held captive here by those women." He pointed his finger back to the women present in the small room.

"No one captured you!" yelled Karin. "We just asked him to come, and see how we would look for the wedding." When she spoke, she wasn't looking either Shinigami in the eye.

Rangiku looked back and forth between her captain and the pretty, black haired girl. "So who was it that asked him?" she questioned the girl. When Karin blushed, it was all the answer Rangiku needed. She laughed at the sight. "Well no wonder he felt compelled to come here!" Both Tōshirō and Karin stared daggers at Rangiku. "Anyway, Taichō, I need to speak with you for a moment please."

"Can this wait Matsumoto? I just want to go on patrol, then go to sleep," Tōshirō was rubbing his head as he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Taichō, it can't" she informed him. "Would you like me to join you for patrol?" He shook his head, and left the apartment. She walked out after him, relaying the message. "I met the person who sent the hell butterfly, just before I came here Taichō." At that, Tōshirō snapped his head up. Rangiku continued, "It was Shiba Taichō."

He expressed the same look of shock she had held when she found out. They both jumped to the roof of Inoue Orihime's apartment. "It was really him? Did he say where he'd been all this time?"

"Taichō, the thing is we already know where he's been all this time," Matsumoto said. When her captain arched a brow, she elaborated, "He is Kurosaki Isshin, and he's been here in Karakura Town. I believe only Urahara Kisuke knows who and what he is."

"I can only assume he wishes to keep this from his children," Tōshirō concluded.

"I dunno, Taichō, he wanted to make sure no one knows, including Inoue-san," Rangiku finished her report, when they noticed 2 of the woman leaving.

Tōshirō got to his feet, "Alright, understood. If you'll excuse me," pardoning himself, Tōshirō leapt to the ground below. He followed behind Yuzu and Karin as they walked home. His thoughts were now only filled with how he should react when he encountered his former captain in the home of Kurosaki Karin! When he found out last year that she was Kurosaki Ichigo's sister, it was shock enough but the thought that she was in anyway related to his slothful captain, sent jolts of electric spasms through him.

The Kurosaki sisters whispered back and forth between themselves as they walked to their home. They entered through the front door, and Yuzu ushered Tōshirō inside to the kitchen. "I'll prepare dinner," she told him. "You can stay in here and wait, or you could watch the television in the other room with Karin." She gave them both a sly smile, "Or Karin could show you where you'll be sleeping if you want."

They both stared at Yuzu and her bold statement, Karin was almost lost for words, "Ah, Uh, no! Goat face can show him that!"

"Goat face?" Tōshirō questioned.

"Oh that's just what Karin calls Otosan," Yuzu explained.

That made Hitsugaya's lips twitch at the corners. Then he tried to picture the man he knew with the face of a goat, and his lips spread into an unexpected smile. Karin definitely had an imagination on her, and Tōshirō was finding it very appealing. He shook his head slightly as his thoughts took another turn towards places he'd rather wished they wouldn't.

Ichigo came stomping down the stairs, when he caught sight of Hitsugaya Tōshirō in his kitchen with his siblings. "Tōshirō? What are you doing here?"

"Karin's boyfriend will be staying for dinner and spending the week here before Inoue's wedding," Yuzu chimed in.

"For the last time! He is **_NOT_** my boyfriend!" Karin yelled.

"Tōshirō, if you lay on finger on my sister, we're gonna find out just how much of a prodigy you really are!" Ichigo seethed, but there was laughter behind his eyes. Ichigo was so much like his father; he didn't even realize it at times.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō rolled his eyes at the Kurosaki children, "For this I could have simply stayed at Inoue-san's," turning he made to leave the kitchen, but caught sight of his former captain, there in the flesh. He never even heard the man enter the room.

"Dad, you have never met, Tōshirō," Yuzu sprang into action, making formal introductions for her father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said.

"And you too. My, you're a young one aren't ya! Hahaha!" Isshin laughed.

He knew how much Hitsugaya hated being referred to as young, or a kid. Tōshirō's lip twitched and his brow furrowed slightly. Then decided to take a seat at the table and simply wait for Yuzu to finish preparing the meal.

Yuzu pulled her father down to whisper into his ear. "That's Karin's boyfriend. She won't admit that she likes him, but you can just tell," she giggled and walked off to finish cooking dinner.

With an arched brow, Isshin looked over to Tōshirō and Karin. They were seated at the table next to each other, as they waited for Yuzu. Taking his seat Kurosaki Isshin's eyes widened and a light sparked in them. Yuzu began serving the curry she had made tonight, when Karin served Tōshirō. Hitsugaya was smiling and accepted the plate from his daughter. "So, I'm curious…," Isshin began, "how and when did you two, meet?"

"Oh, they met about a year ago dad," Yuzu chimed in.

"Thank you very much Yuzu, but I can answer on my own," Karin said sounding irritated. "But yes, I needed another really good soccer player, because some jerks thought they could just take over our court whenever they wanted," Karin was saying through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I met Tōshirō earlier that morning and asked him to help us out, which I'm glad to say he eventually did." Karin smiled again, to the shock of everyone at the table.

"Hmmm, I see," was the only comment to come from Isshin. The table conversation quickly shifted from Karin and Tōshirō's meeting to the real topic that has consumed the Kurosaki clan for the past month, that being the wedding of course. When dinner was completed, Isshin pulled Tōshirō over, "Come Shirō-chan, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Walking across the Kitchen to the living area, Isshin step in front of the loveseat and stopped. "Here ya go, this should be comfortable enough."

"The couch?" Hitsugaya questioned. "You're obviously not worried I might catch a cold."

Isshin let out a loud boisterous laugh, then proceeded to remove the cushions and pulled out a bed from the loveseat, "There Shirō-chan, hahaha, that's where you'll stay." With the girls distracted and Ichigo making his way up to his room, Isshin spoke to Hitsugaya in a low whisper. "I assume that Matsumoto passed along my message."

"Hai Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō replied. "Is there anything you wanted to add to the message, like the reason why you need this kept secret? Other than the significance it would hold for Kurosaki Ichigo and the penalties held by Sou-Taichō, I see no reason to keep the fact that you are alive, hidden."

Letting out a long breath, Isshin looked to his children then answered his former 3rd seat, "Those are all valid enough reasons for this to remain concealed," Isshin closed his eyes before he went on, "There is actually more than just the lives of my children at stake here with this information. And I hardly fear the wrath of Yamamoto Sou-Taichō." Isshin seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Anyway the truth of it all will come out in its own time, so all I'm asking for is that you keep this suppressed for a while longer." With Tōshirō's nod of agreement, Isshin ventured into other topics.

* * *

The week past surprisingly swift for Tōshirō, and as he sat in the pews watching the bridesmaids make their way down the aisle; he shushed the Shinigamis that sat behind him. Karin walked down in her subtly seductive pink gown. For a split second their gazes connected, time stopped and he couldn't breathe. When time started again, she was at the dais standing with her sister, Matsumoto, the Arrancar Nel, and Kuchiki Rukia. Arisawa Tatsuki came next followed by Kurosaki Isshin and the bride Inoue Orihime.

Even before the reception could get started, Hitsugaya found himself locked in a staring contest with Karin again while she stood across the hall, causing both of them to smile faintly. He turned and went to check his jacket in, when a hand had slapped him on the back.

"Sooooooo, what are your intentions toward my daughter Shirō-chan?" Isshin growled at him.

Tōshirō sputtered, huffed and his cheeks burned. He never liked the feeling of being in a hot environment, and this conversation just veered into an unwanted direction for him. "Kurosaki-san, Karin is a friend to me, and nothing more. The mere idea of anything more with her is ludicrous!" Isshin was shaking his head at Tōshirō, "What?" Isshin pointed behind him, and when he turned his head, his eyes were locked in on Karin's. "Karin…," Tōshirō whispered.

Through thinned and tense lips, Karin responded to Tōshirō's statement, "Of course it's ludicrous!" she gulped and turned her attention to her father, "I said before that we're just friends, so … so … LEAVE IT ALONE GOATFACE!" she yelled that last bit as she turned from the room, and exited the hall.

_'Dammit!'_ Tōshirō thought to himself as he shook his head. Then creasing his brows he turned back to his former captain. "I am completely unfamiliar as to what do to in this situation, Kurosaki-san," he wanted to run after Karin and apologize, but what would he apologize for? For telling the truth? He couldn't have any other kind of relationship with her. Not only was he a Shinigami captain, with responsibilities to his squad, he was much, much, older than the girl. And that was another issue, Karin was 14! The thoughts that constantly invaded him, made him feel… uncomfortable, when it came to her. He knew physically they were about the same age, but mentally they were worlds apart.

"Hitsugaya Taichō," Isshin said then, in a quiet and serene tone. With this also being the first time, a Kurosaki gave him the respect his status was owed, Tōshirō's thoughts were stunted. "My daughter is young, I know. Her mother was young in comparison to me as well. But I didn't let that obscure the feelings that came over me. Mind you, Karin has only just crossed into her teenage years, and I don't think she readily understands all the things she is feeling either. You should know at least this one thing… Karin doesn't smile often. She hasn't since her mother died, but I saw her smile wide and bright for the first time in a long time. This week. Think on that," With that, Isshin left Tōshirō in the coat check area, alone.

Karin ran from the hall, and headed to the rear of the hotel. She found herself crossing a portico onto an open grassy landing that overlooked the large pond, were dozens of koi fish swam. Then she sank to her knees and sighed. Lying back on the grass, she peered at the clear night sky as she thought about what had happened at the coat check before she left. Well, sure she knew Tōshirō didn't think of them as anything other than friends, and she didn't want to be anything more than friends with him. She didn't! But did he have to make the idea of such a thing sound so… repugnant? Like it was the worst taste ever to encounter one's tongue. As if being more than friends with her, was the most disgusting idea, ever thought of!? When that thought crossed her mind, she didn't pay attention and hadn't realized she'd been biting into her lip. "Oomph!" she exclaimed and sat up. Then someone was standing over her.

"Karin… can we talk for a minute?" Tōshirō asked quietly. He bent his knees and sat on his heels before her. When he saw the blood at her lips, he sucked in a breath and reached into his pocket to retrieve a handkerchief. He was just about to press it to her lip, when she caught his hand and stopped him.

"Stop, I can take care of this myself," she told him, and wiped her bleeding lip with the back of her hand. "See, no harm no foul. HEY!"

Karin had started to stand, but Tōshirō caught her by her shoulders and pushed her back down, "Hey nothing! I think we need to clear up a few things, and I'm not letting you leave until we do."

His eyes were fierce and held her still, "Wha-What do we need to discuss?"

"For one thing, why do you act this way when you hear the truth?" Tōshirō scolded her. He caught her cheek in his hand and caressed his thumb along her cheekbone, beneath her eye. He could see Karin's eyes soften instantly like his own had. "Anything more than friendship between us **_would_** be ludicrous to contemplate," he spoke softly and leaned further into her, "and for a multitude of reasons." He grazed his lips against the corner of hers, where she had cut it. Karin's eyes were closed when Tōshirō pulled his lips back slightly. He smiled at the sight. "I'm not human," he kissed the other corner of her lips. "I'm comparatively a much older man," he flicked his tongue out and traced it along her lower lip. "And then there is your father," he joked. Bringing both hands to her cheeks and cupping her face upward he spoke again, "And even with all of those reasons and more stacked against us, the absurd idea of there being more than friendship between you and me, **_has_** crossed my mind more often than not."

Karin sucked in a sharp breath when Tōshirō said that to her. He did think about it! It wasn't something she alone fantasized about. Yea, she'll admit it now; she did want him more than as a friend. She was really trying to be an adult about their relationship, and when he repeated their status as friends over and over, Karin would reinforce that. She wanted him to know that she could be just as grown as he was. When he said out loud to her father that the idea was crazy, she took it to mean he wouldn't have ever thought of her that way. But he was just telling Isshin the truth, **_thinking_** about a relationship with her was insane not the relationship itself! "Kiss me, Tōshirō," she breathed, even as he pulled her closer and dipped his head down.

The press of their lips together was sweet and sent shocks of excitement coursing through their veins. Karin parted her lips slightly when Tōshirō slid his hand down her side and around her back. He took full advantage of her surprise and thrust his tongue passed her toothy barrier. Their tongues danced together vying for the space in the other's mouth.

Skimming his other hand down her cheek, his fingers rounded down the side of her slight breast and came to rest at her petite waist. Karin's arms circled around Tōshirō's neck and with a growl of approval from his throat, she laced her fingers into the back of his hair. Tōshirō stroked and caressed his tongue along Karin's and pressed her chest to his in fierce possession. She didn't seem to complain though; in fact, Karin was pulling him closer to herself, in her own frenzied claim of ownership on him.

Tōshirō pulled away first to catch his breath, and placed his forehead against hers. "We really should go back inside Karin," he told her, still clutching her to him. "We can't stay out here."

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Do we have to go back to the party?" When she realized how that sounded her cheeks flushed with color, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I mean… That didn't come out the way…"

With a laugh Tōshirō kissed her quickly on lips then spread kisses along her jaw to her ear, "I didn't think you meant anything by that Karin," he whispered. "And I did only come to this wedding because you wanted me to, but don't you think it's a little early for one of the 'father-of-the-bride's' daughters to be away from the reception?"

"Not at all," she insisted. "My father can make my excuses for me, since I don't usually go for all this frilly nonsense."

She was biting her lip when she finished speaking; it was the most innocently sexy thing Tōshirō had ever seen her do. "Ok, but we still can't stay out here. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to not have an audience that might include your father or brother should they decide to look out the windows in the hall." And he was right, because the hall that the reception was being held in was directly across the portico, and they could see the guests inside. Which meant the guests inside could see out here.

"Alright, come with me," she told him, and twined her hand in his. Karin pulled the Shinigami captain back into the hotel and asked for her room key from the front desk. Then to his amazement, she asked for his room key as well.

When they were walking away he asked, "What are you doing Karin?" But she kept silent and dragged him along as she entered her room. She went to the television armoire, opened it, and pulled out a small knapsack that she filled with things from the side of the T.V. Again he asked, "Karin," he used a slightly sterner tone that got her attention, "what are you thinking of doing?"

She smirked at him, pulled the knapsack over her shoulder, and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I'm going to show you in a minute… trust me." Then she was out the door again and heading in the direction of his room. "C'mon Tōshirō, I promise you will neither regret it nor want to miss it," she taunted from the hall. Shaking his head, and thinking that it would probably be better if he didn't do as she asked, he followed her anyway.

* * *

**14 hours later…**

Yuzu stepped through the room quietly, to sneak up on the couple that had shared the suite last night. When she found her sister wasn't in their room by the time she had gone to bed, and wasn't there this morning, Yuzu could only come to one conclusion. So she asked the clerk at the front desk for Hitsugaya Tōshirō's room and key. As she rounded the corner, Yuzu braced herself for what she expected to find on the other side of the sliding door. She slide the door open as gently as she could, and examined the room. The sight made her suck in a sharp breath and then smile. There on the floor in front of Tōshirō's television lay her sister Karin seated against the bed. She held an XBOX controller in her hands, and she was sound asleep with her head leaning on her partner's shoulder. Next to her in a similar position was Tōshirō, also sound asleep with his head leaning over towards Karin. Both were completely clothed, in last night's formalwear. Yuzu giggled and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	5. That's Just How They Roll

**A/N: (FxM & MxM) *Both VERY Suggestive LIMES***

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Monster by Skillet  
Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days**

* * *

Chapter 4: That's Just How They Roll …

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the 3rd and 5th seat of 11th division, watched as the 7th seat came running back into the garrison. She had the biggest smile on her face. She just got back from her talk with Matsumoto Rangiku, and had gone to the 9th division offices to speak with Hisagi Shūhei.

"So how did it go Nakamura?" Ikkaku asked genuinely interested in how the orange-haired Shinigami faired when asking out a member of the opposite sex. When it came to a fight, one person you wanted on your side was Nakamura, she was fierce. But when it came to talking casually to men, she was usually the one running away.

"Well, he said he'd take me," her sweet voice reached their ears. Yumichika liked talking to the female; he thought her voice was most beautiful. It has almost a sing-song vibration to it. "But I think he only agreed, because Matsumoto FukuTaichō was mentioned."

"Honey, don't you even worry over that," Yumichika said with cheer. "When I'm done with you, there won't be a man at that reception with their eyes anywhere but on you, except maybe on me, hehehe." Then the pretty man pulled the female fighter along until they were walking along the shops. "Let me do all the work," he winked at her.

* * *

The time of the wedding was here, the Senkaimon had opened in the main throughway for the captains and other members of Seireitei that were to attend. Yumichika wore an off the shoulder purple silk blouse, with black Egyptian cotton pleated pants. His neck was accented with a yellow cashmere wrap. Walking by his side was Ikkaku, who was dressed in a simple black tailored suit, with a light green shirt and blue tie. Behind the pair were Nakamura and Hisagi. Yumichika picked out a sapphire halter, slim fitting mini-dress. Her short hair was arranged slicked back with a single tress curled over her brow. He had specifically picked the short dress for her, not only to accentuate her long legs but it was short enough for her to move in, should a battle break out.

They attended the wedding and Yumichika had to make a comment, "This is absolutely beautiful! I might have done without the Hibiscus, but still the way they line the chairs along the aisle, it's just lovely." He was hushed by a dour and annoyed Hitsugaya Tōshirō. They watched the ceremony until its conclusion, and all the guests made their way to the hotel for the reception. Ikkaku and Yumichika made the rounds during the toasts. It was after the Arrancar made his speech, that the 5th seat became sick. He was walking by the back of the stage on his way to the bar, when he came upon an appalling scene.

"Ah, ah, ah, Grimm!" he heard a woman cry. When Yumichika rounded the corner, before him were the blue haired Arrancar and his female counterpart. The one called Grimmjow had the woman bent over, holding her ankles as he pounded into her from behind. The sight made the 5th seat nauseous, to the point that he could no longer stand and collapsed beside the stage.

Ikkaku was having drinks waiting for his longtime friend to join him. Abruptly from behind a woman's hands were covering his eyes. "Helllllloooo~ Dar~ling~!" At the sound of the woman's voice, Ikkaku shivered. There was only one person in this world, which could make him react this way.

He turned around, found the chestnut-haired female, dressed in a slim fitting, navy blue, and white polka dot dress. Her hair which she usually wore in a simple pony tail was now French twisted on both sides of her head. He lifted a brow at the sight, "Eh? The sister," was the only reply he had.

"So … so … ugly!" Yumichika was heard, by the two people beside the stage. Ikkaku tore his gaze from Asano Mizuho and ran to his friend that was spread out on the ground.

"Yumichika!" he said concerned. "What happened? Was it a hollow?"

The grounded Shinigami nodded his head, and pointed up to the couple still going at it, oblivious to the scene beside them. "So … ugly, Ikkaku. It's just horrible," Yumichika whispered to his friend. Then his hand flew to his mouth to hold back the vomit as he caught another eyeful of the coupling.

"You, woman!" he motioned for Mizuho to come forward; as she had followed Ikkaku here. "Go and find me the medic, his name is Yamada Hanatarō." When she left, Ikkaku lifted his lifelong companion by the back of his arms and began to drag him away from the stage. "You need to stop doing this Yumichika," he now scolded. "It's just hetero-sex, no need to get sick over it." At the mention of heterosexual sex, Yumichika finally did vomit on the ground. After seeing his own sick all over his silk shirt, he freaked and passed out. "Geez man! Now Imma have to drag you … in your pretty outfit … ALL OVER THE DIRTY GROUND!" If that didn't jolt the fastidious man awake, nothing was going to. Ikkaku picked up his friend and tossed him over his shoulder.

Ikkaku carried Yumichika from behind the stage and crossed in front of a table with Rangiku leading a few other Shinigami in a drinking game. _'Dammit Yumichika! I would kill at this game!'_ he thought to himself as he told the sexy blonde-haired woman he couldn't join them. He saw the woman who usually took care of them while in the world of the living waving him over to a table surrounded by women. Yamada and another young man were seated amongst them and they were actually fawning over both short males.

When Hanatarō saw Ikkaku and Yumichika, he jumped from his seat. He thanked them for their company and gently pulled the women from him, as he stepped in front of the pair. "Madarame-san, what happened?" he asked the other man, with concern in his voice. Hanatarō was a slender, short male Shinigami, and worked in squad 4 the healing corp. He is the leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team of the 4th Division, and the only physician that volunteered to work the wedding.

"He got sick," the formidable looking Ikkaku announced to the medic. Hanatarō was about to ask the 3rd seat how, but Ikkaku cut in, "I can't tell you here."

Yamada nodded, "Alright, let's bring him to a room." Hanatarō lead them through the hotel to the quarters he'd been assigned. After opening the door, he had Ikkaku place the unconscious male on his bed. "So, how did he get sick?"

Ikkaku knew that Yumichika didn't want people knowing about his particular preference. While he himself didn't care, Yumichika felt that people wouldn't understand or approve. So he did his best to keep that information from the medic. "I found him by the stage; he was on the ground holding his stomach. He said he'd seen something ugly and then vomited."

"What did he eat? Was he drinking? Could he have been poisoned?" Yamada fired off the questions, to which Ikkaku did his best to answer. Then the medic went to work, first by removing the soiled silk shirt.

"Oh, hey … um ... you don't need me here for this do ya?" Ikkaku said as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Ah, oh … n … no, I can handle things from here," Yamada informed the other man, and watched as Ikkaku left the room. "Oh, Ayasegawa-san. What happened to get you so off-color?" He continued to relieve the sick man of his blouse.

* * *

Ikkaku began walking down the hall from the medic's room, when Mizuho glided up to him. He gave her a sideways glance, then said, "Um, yeah … thanks for your help before. With my friend."

"Is he ok?" she asked with genuine interest. When he nodded, she took his hand in hers. "Why don't we, go back to the party. My brother's friend is the DJ." Not waiting for him to comply, she pulled the fearsome Shinigami back into the restaurant.

On the stage when they returned was Kurosaki Ichigo and he was singing! **"Monster"** Ikkaku couldn't hold back his comment as the substitute Shinigami belted his voice over the MIC. "Holy Shit, The world's gone to hell!" This got a laugh from his female companion. "You find that funny, woman?"

"I think you are very, humorous dar~ling~!" Mizuho stated and gripped his arm.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo spoke to the crowd. His vocals hummed into the MIC and he began the next song. Just as the song began to strum the guitar strings, Mizuho pulled Ikkaku to the dance floor. The 3rd seat declined, and watched as the girl swung her hips and danced hypnotically on the dance floor. After watching, other men come up to her, and grind next to her; Ikkaku knew he'd have to dance with her.

Pushing his way up, he put his arms around the small waist of the girl in front of him, and pulled her in close. No other man dared to come up to her this time. The look of surprise in her brown eyes gave him a sense of pleasure. When she placed her arms around his neck, he felt a tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a feeling he has not experienced in a long time, he barely recognized it. Fear. This woman brought fear to the surface of this frightening, battle weary, warrior. Ikkaku huffed and his lips thinned in frustration. Mizuho tilted her head to the side and gave him a crooked smile. He found it endearing. Ikkaku slowed his pace and lowered his lips, coming closer to Mizuho's. Her eyes glazed over and her eyelids dropped, then they were both jolted from the trance, by the roar of the guests in the room.

Ikkaku made a decision in that moment. He grabbed the woman and they both exited the restaurant. She kept questioning him as he guided her through the hotel, to the elevator. When the doors opened there was a couple that had tried to join them, but the 3rd seat glared at them, and they decided it would be better if they caught the next elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Ikkaku cornered Mizuho. She was pressed between the mirrored glass and the chiseled body of the man in front of her. She gulped and then his lips were on hers.

* * *

Yamada finished undressing Yumichika, and went to the bathroom. There he picked up a washbowl, filled it with warm soapy water, and grabbed a few clean white washcloths. He then brought the items out to the sick man in his bed. Hanatarō lifted the wet cloth from the basin, and squeezed out the excess soapy water. He folded the cloth over, and began wiping Yumichika's face and mouth. He rinsed the cloth out again and elevated it over the ill man's throat and chest. Yamada's hands shook slightly but he commenced in finishing the sponge bath Yumichika needed.

The patient was breathing normally now, whereas before it was a bit shallow. With a new wet cloth, Hanatarō leaned over Yumichika and wiped the man from his forehead down the side of his cheek to his neck. That was when Yamada noticed, his patient had opened his eyes.

Seeing the light lavender eyes open and look through him, Hanatarō jump back. "Oh, Ayasegawa-san!" he yelped nervously. Standing back from the dangerous man in the bed, Yamada tried asking him the medical questions he needed answered. "Wha … wha … wha … hmmm, I mean, how did you get sick? Madarame-san only told me you saw something that made you nauseous. Did you have something bad to eat or drink?"

Yumichika stared at the small Shinigami; his nervousness lifted a corner on the 5th seat's mouth. "No, the food was spectacular, and I barely had a chance to even sip water, before I … became sick." Yumichika brought a weak hand to his dry throat, signaling the medic to fetch some water. Hanatarō brought a cup of cold water to Yumichika's lips, and watched in silent fascination as the lethal Shinigami sucked it down his throat. It had Yamada gulping at the sight. The display was not lost on Yumichika. "Why are you, so nervous … Yamada-san?" He drawled out the medic's name like a lover's call.

"Nervous? Well you know, I'm just not used to being this close with the members of 11th division," the words streamed out of his mouth, before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. "Not … not that there is anything wrong with you guys, but … wait no buts …. I mean to say …" the laughter coming from his patient stopped his verbal regurgitation.

"Hahaha, Yamada-san, I was only messing with you," Yumichika smiled. "Honestly, if this is how you act with everyone, it's no wonder you're picked on all the time." It was true; Hanatarō was the most picked on member of all the Shinigami in any squad, in all of Seireitei. "I'd like to say thank you, for taking care of me. But I'm really feeling better now," he informed Yamada.

"But If I don't know what caused the problem, how can we fix it. Or what if it was the food, then someone else could get sick … like you did," Hanatarō rambled.

Yumichika smiled again, "Trust me, no one will get sick. My problem was a visual one. Seeing ugly things make me violently ill." Hanatarō turn his back to his patient then. Yumichika furrowed his brows when Yamada did this. "Why did you turn your back to me, Yamada-san?"

"Oh well you just said … ugly things … they make you sick," he ran a hand through his black hair.

Yumichika laughed loudly this time, "I've never heard such nonsense in my whole life!" He tried, but couldn't stop his laugh. "Hahaha, do you honestly think you're ugly!?" Yumichika watched as the short man began to turn, but not before he brought his hands to his face.

"Well, I know you always like beautiful things, I had no idea your condition was psychological as well," Yamada began. "And, I know I'm not that attractive, the women always crowd me, because they say I'm … _nice_." He said that last word like it was dirt, he wanted off his tongue.

"Well, Yamada-san," Yumichika's voice was low and sultry. "You are nice." He sat up in the bed he had lain in. He slid to the side some; padding the empty space, he left next to him, motioning for Yamada to join him there. The medic slowly crept the way back to the bed he'd jump away from. Looking nervously from side to side, he softly lowered himself, to sit on the edge of the bed. "See, even though you look ready to bolt, you can't help but feel the need to do as someone bids you," Yumichika declared.

From the open window beside the bed, the men heard the DJ playing **"Sick and Twisted Affair,"** and Yumichika leaned forward. He placed a hand beneath Hanatarō's chin, his long fingers curling around to graze his cheek.

At the soft touch, Yamada found himself leaning into Yumichika; he swallowed back the nerves that were building up in him. Their lips connected and a tremor extended into him, threatening to make the physician lose consciousness. He felt the wet tip of Yumichika's tongue glide over his lips, the shock of it had him gasping. The 5th seat took advantage of the medic's sharp intake of breath and thrust his tongue past the smaller man's teeth. Yamada's eyes were opened in surprise, _'What is going on?'_ he thought to himself, _'Is this really happening?'_ Yumichika roamed ever space inside Hanatarō's mouth. The healer didn't know what he wanted to do, he couldn't decide if this needed to stop, or … go further.

Yumichika decided for him, when he lowered his hand from the other man's cheek. The 5th seat slid his hand down Hanatarō's neck, grazed it over his chest for a brief caress, and then around to touch his back. Hanatarō found himself leaning even more into the intimidating man. Yumichika slid his fingertips down Yamada's spine sending shivers through the smaller man, as a soft moan escaped his throat. "Will you do what I ask of you, Yamada-san?" Yumichika asked when he lifted his mouth from the man. His hands still tracing circles on the other man's back.

Hanatarō didn't know when he closed his eyes, but he opened them then, and the lavender eyes he was looking into, had darkened. Those fingers on his back were not allowing him to think straight. His eyes lowered to the lips of the attractive male. _'Those lips were just on mine,'_ he thought, and sucked in a breath when those lips then smiled. Yumichika was moving again, and he was pressing kisses along Yamada's neck. "Hum, hah, Ayasegawa-san… I … I think, you might have hit your head," he said aloud, but to himself, _'That can be the only explanation for this beautiful man, to be doing this to me.' _Suddenly, Hanatarō was pulled further into the bed, and thrust flat on his back.

"I did not hit my head," he informed the medic. "What made me pass out was the image of two hollows; disgusting creatures in the first place, having sex. Right now, I need to get that image out of my mind." Yumichika then swiftly removed the jacket, tie and white shirt, Hanatarō was wearing. "Won't you help your patient, Yamada-san?"

* * *

Enclosed in the small space of the mirrored elevator, Mizuho opened her eyes at the feel of this man's mouth on hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she thought for sure, Ikkaku would feel it. This was something she always imagined, but never thought it would come to pass. Now that she was in this situation, she was nervous. She has kissed guys before, sure. But something told her, Ikkaku wasn't the type to, just stop at a kiss, especially when he was doing so, so intensely.

"Are you afraid, woman?" Ikkaku asked when he pulled himself away from her. His arms were braced above Mizuho's shoulders on either side of her head. He had to admit if he were a human, he would be a bit intimidated by the stance.

"Afraid? Um… no, not afraid," she told him. Mizuho glance down, and blushed. What could she tell him? _'I've teased the hell outta you, and pushed you to this point, but I don't think I can go through with it?'_ Yea that would blow over real well! Then the elevator dinged.

Ikkaku pulled the girl out and walked her to his guestroom. After opening and walking inside, he held his hand out to Mizuho. "I'm afraid," the surprising remark came, without him even thinking about it. When he looked into her eyes, Ikkaku thought he saw shock, and relief. So when she placed her hand into his, he just stood there.

"You're afraid?" she asked. "Will you tell me why you are afraid?"

"Because, this is your world," he said simply. How does he tell this woman of the world, that she brings out his fear? He could take on any number of hollow, and arrancars but a mere human woman could bring him to his knees. Yumichika would laugh in his face, if he saw this. "My life is spent... traveling. I don't spend much time with humans." She was responding!

Mizuho stepped closer to the overwhelming man, and lifted Ikkaku's other hand in hers. Her eyes were glossed over with unshed tears. "You poor man," she said. "You don't even know how to act around regular people anymore, huh?" She pulled him into her arms, and held him to her chest. Then rubbed his bald head like he were a cat. In a whispered voice she told him, her feelings, "You don't scare me, but I do feel nervous when you are close."

Ikkaku found that he liked the feel of this woman, holding him. Even her ridiculous caress on his head was soothing. He brought his arms around her waist, when he heard her sharp gasp. Did this woman think he would hurt her? I mean sure, he was alone with the woman, and he found her to be very interesting. So interesting in fact, that he wouldn't be opposed to spending the rest of the night alone in the room with her. But … did she think he would assail her? "Would you be nervous if I asked you to stay... here… alone… with me?"

Mizuho hiccupped, she never expected him to say such a thing. She stilled her strokes on Ikkaku's head. "Eh? Um… Spend the night?"

Ikkaku looked up, "Yes, stay the night." He smiled a bit when her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. "Woman? I'm asking you not to leave, I'm not asking for anything else."

Mizuho's cheeks flashed the brightest red. Where was her mind!? Of course, he wouldn't do or ask such a thing of her! But now she was a little disappointed, "Well, I can stay, but you don't want to do anything with me?"

Ikkaku thought about her comment, and then decided he did want something she could give him. "Well, I would like to play that drinking game I'm missing out on, and I wouldn't mind if you maybe wanted to ah... kiss me again…"

"HA!" she laughed, and looked around the room for the mini bar. "Drinking game it is!" she declared, and started to walk away, before running back into Ikkaku's arms and kissing him soundly once more.

* * *

Yamada wasn't sure how it all turned out like this, but he was always admiring the beautiful man. He liked that Yumichika never cared that other people thought he was a little odd. He liked to wear certain outfits, other Shinigami thought were too ostentatious. But most importantly, Yumichika had the respect of those he worked with. And Even though they scared the hell out of him, that was something Hanatarō admired of the 11th division especially. They have a ferocity that they establish in all the things they do. _Did that admiration show through to the man above him now? Is that why he was doing this to him? Did Yumichika know… about his fascination? His ache? His longing… for the 5__th__ seat?_ "I would do whatever I could to help you, Ayasegawa-san," he told the beautiful Shinigami.

Yumichika was not surprised by the response; he had noticed the medic's appreciative glances. Although he did assume they were meant for his squad not him in particular. But Yumichika did like the sound of Hanatarō willing to do anything, and took him up on the challenge. "You'll do anything? … Kiss me, here," he pointed to the base of his neck. There was no way the medic would … _HOLY SHIT!_ _He really did it!_ Hanatarō had rose up from the position in bed and his lips skimmed over Yumichika's skin, before he felt that small tongue dart out and taste the space. Maybe from the surprise or maybe from the sensation, Yumichika wasn't sure, but a shiver shot though his body then, and he closed his eyes at the feel.

"Is that better, Ayasegawa-san?" Yamada's voice trembled. He heard the pretty Shinigami sigh a yes, then asked, "If that worked then, you must be better right?" Hanatarō knew he should depart the bedroom area, perhaps set up a sleeping section for himself out in the living area of the guestroom. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed, and away from the stunning male.

"No," Yumichika said suddenly. Grabbing Yamada's arms, Yumichika wrapped them about his waist. From the momentum of pulling the shorter Shinigami towards him, the 5th seat was thrust onto his back with Hanatarō tumbling atop him.

"Oh, Ayasegawa-san, I'm so sorry," the medic stuttered. "Let me just…" he wanted to tell the other man that he would immediately get off him but Yumichika shut him up, rather quickly.

He giggled, and threaded the fingers of his left hand into the short black tresses of Hanatarō. Yumichika brought the lips of the 7th seat medic down onto his, as his right hand slid between their bodies. When he felt the erection beneath his hand, he joked with the man again, "Well doc... is there something you want to tell me?"

Hanatarō flushed a beet red, at the comment. He should move, he should get off this fierce man, and run out of the bedroom. He should have done any number of other things, but Yamada didn't do them. Yamada chose a different path. "There are things I could say, Ayasegawa-san," he said, then rocked his hips forward. "But showing you might be more productive," Holy shit, did he just say that?! If Yumichika didn't kill him for speaking so boldly to him now, Hanatarō was sure that rubbing their cocks together would. _'Why? What the hell is wrong with me!? He's going to murder me!'_ Hanatarō thought. But honestly, what could Yumichika expect, when he talks in such a way. Yamada is a scared little kitten, normally, but he's still a man! Everyone has a breaking point, and Hanatarō's has just been reached.

Yumichika was surprised by the brazen remark, for a moment he didn't have a comeback. When he got a full on feel of the medic's length, he shuddered. "Hmm, um, well… that was unexpected."

'_Here it comes, the man is going to kill me,'_ Yamada's thoughts were getting dark, until he felt the hand on him, stroke slowly up first, and back down.

"But I think you might be right, I think we're way past talking here." Yumichika stated.

Yamada's eyes sprung open, he didn't even know when he shut them. "Ayasegawa-san?"

"Hanatarō… I think we're also past the point of you using my first name, eh?" the beautiful male Shinigami said and began to unfasten the doctor's pants. Both men stopped talking.

* * *

Yumichika was walking brightly and humming to himself as he made his way to the room he was supposed to share with Ikkaku. He noticed that Izumi was leaving the room meant for her and Matsumoto_. 'Well I guess I don't have to ask how her night went, hehehe, but I will anyway.'_ "Good morning, Nakamura."

"Oh, Ayasegawa, I didn't notice you there," she jumped when she saw him. "You're looking very… sparkly, this morning."

Yumichika cupped his cheeks with both his hands, and squealed, "Oh, do you really think so?" He leaned into her space and whispered when he was close, "I have a special method I use to get my skin looking so flawless." When he saw, she was out of her Gigai he asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, eh… Yea I'm heading back to Seireitei early. I'll catch you later," she spoke quickly and ran to the elevator.

_'Hmmm, interesting,' _he thought. When he got to his room, he linked his key into the lock and burst into the room, "Good~Morning~Ikkaku~!" he sang. That's when he got an eyeful of Ikkaku, in a position he'd never thought he would get to see.

"Oh GOD!" yelled Mizuho, as she tried to duck under the sheets.

"Yumichika, man!" Ikkaku bellowed from the edge of the bed, when he fell onto the floor. "Ya think you can come back in like, I dunno an hour?!"

Yumichika felt the sick bubbling in the pit of his stomach again. He did not need to be asked twice; he turned right around and left the room.

On his way back to Hanatarō, he noticed that Hisagi was sneaking out of his room, like a thief. _'Eh?'_ "Hisagi FukuTaichō?"

The lieutenant jumped at Yumichika's voice. "Huh! Oh, hi." He was shifting on his feet, like he had to get somewhere fast. When Matsumoto emerged from the room.

"Shūhei, could you also get me… ack!" Rangiku saw the other man and slammed the door closed again. Hisagi shrugged his shoulders and made a defeated huff sound, then knocked lightly on the door to the room, it opened, and he was pulled in.

'_Then who was with Nakamura?'_ The door to the room Izumi had spent the night in opened quickly. He thought, '_NO WAY!_' when he saw the captain class Shinigami, and then the door shut just as fast.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	6. Who's That Girl?

**A/N: (FxM)**

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Meyer  
The Reason by Hoobastank  
Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Öyster Cult  
Monster by Skillet  
Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days  
I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO  
Race You To The Bottom by New Medicine**

* * *

Chapter 5: Who's that Girl? …

**Prologue…**

_Through him the new king is produced…_This was the prophecy foretold by his mother a century before he found himself bound to a mortal Quincy. He already knew he would be the next soul king if for no other reason than he was his sole heir. After he bound himself to Masaki, he was not so sure. It was not like he was bound to her out of love; it was the only thing he as a Shinigami could do to save the life of one mortal woman. It wasn't about whether she was a Quincy or a mortal, he was a soul reaper. That meant he was obligated to protect the human race from the hollow scourge. The woman, if you could even call her that, had protected him, her sworn enemy, and he had to save her from the hollow that was eating away at her soul because of it. He didn't expect he would actually fall in love with the girl/woman, or that their unconventional union would bear fruit. When a son was born to him shortly after making the conscious decision to remain in the world of the living, he finally understood those words uttered by Shiba Miki. But this was not really about Kurosaki Ichigo. It was about a love that was born out of necessity, which turned into the truest form of love he never thought possible….

Before Kurosaki Masaki died nearly 9 years ago, Shiba Isshin found in her the greatest love a being could have with another, that was not a maternal or paternal based love. She was everything to him, and her life was taken, ripped from him, by the very thing that he was supposed to protect humans from. Of course, it wasn't as simple as a hollow attack that removed her from him. It was the will of the Quincy king. Really if not for that, he wouldn't be without his beloved wife. After her death, he was freed from his bondage, and was able to travel back to his father, the Reiō. With a 9 year old son and twin 5 year old girls born to him from his beloved, he could not abandon them to the horrors of the world. He remained, here in the human realm, to guide and protect these children, which were for a lack of a better word, left to fend for themselves. He would guide them, teach them, and protect them until his death in this world of terror, and mysteries. He did not know if the result of his decisions would doom the very children he vowed to protect. He was Kurosaki Isshin former Shiba Isshin, the last male heir to the head of the Shiba clan. Former 10th division squad captain, and according to some, not worthy of his royal status. Including his father, himself. The one who would bring about the next soul king, or the end of the world as they all knew it.

* * *

**1 week ago…**

"Urahara!" Isshin bellowed for the shopkeeper. He stormed through Urahara Kisuke's candy shop, in dread. The former captain walked into the living area where Isshin stood. "Inoue-san just informed me of certain individuals she wants to invite for the wedding," he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "She wants my former 3rd seat, Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, there."

"I figured as much, considering how close those two individuals have become to her," Kisuke told him. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well I can't very well ask her not to invite them now can I? Not without a just reason for it, and I honestly have none," Isshin said. "It's time, Urahara. Send a Jigokuchō for me. Have the hell butterfly inform them that someone of importance to them needs an audience immediately before the wedding."

Urahara Kisuke knew Isshin's apprehension; they would be one of the few people in all of soul society to know who and what he really was. "No problem brotha, I got this."

With that settled, Isshin felt some relief. He wondered what their reaction would be after all this time away. Would they be warm and welcoming, or cold and distant? He wouldn't blame them if they felt animosity toward him. After all, he did abandon his post, leaving all the work to his protégé and lack witted vice-captain. He left the candy shop to finish up the last of his errands before the imminent reunion to come.

Several hours passed, when Ulquiorra Cifer began thundering his way through out the shop. "What a ridiculous notion! What has gotten into that woman's head!?" he raged. Urahara was attempting to calm the Cero Espada, along with Shiba Isshin. Ulquiorra swerved and ducked the men, trying to keep him from leaving the establishment. "This is nonsense! I have never left that woman's side since I returned, why should I have to leave her for a week!" As he said this, he crashed into someone entering the shop.

"Cifer-san!" called the shopkeeper, but it was too late, Ulquiorra Cifer collided with Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Well, that's the second time today, a man has fallen all over me," she joked from the ground. "But you sir, are marrying my good friend, so you should kindly remove yourself from my person." Rangiku laughed out loud again, as the boy scrambled to his feet and helped her up.

"Where is that no good, soon to be adopted son-in-law of mine!?" bellowed a loud masculine voice from behind Urahara Kisuke. "Boy, don'cha know, when the woman says stay away, you stay away!" from around the corner emerged Shiba Isshin. When he entered the scene, he stopped in his tracks. Kisuke was trying to get Ulquiorra out of the room, while the two other Shinigami's stared at each other, dumbstruck.

"T … Tai … Taichō?" Rangiku spoke softly. Her eyes were wide in shock at the sight before her. There in front of her was the tall, dark haired, very handsome, former Captain of her squad. Then she was grabbed by the large male, and pulled out of the shop. She allowed the man to lure her away; all the while, she just stared at him. When he stopped pulling her, she was able to form her next question. "You're Shiba Taichō! Aren't you!?"

Isshin looked hard at the busty blonde-haired woman, then said, "You're hair is longer since last I saw you, Rangiku. Have your boobs gotten bigger too?"

She formed a fist and lunged for her former superior. He caught her hand easily, "Where the hell have you been!?" Rangiku was still in awe, when she was able to produce words again, however she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Isshin wrapped his arms around his former subordinate, and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rangiku," he told her, and stroked her hair, like he would one of his daughters. "When Inoue-chan mentioned to me, who her friends were that she would invite to her wedding, I knew it was time to confront you and Tōshirō."

She lifted her face from Isshin's shoulder, "You sent the Jigokuchō!" she accused.

"Well, I had someone send it for me, but yeah," he confirmed. "But where is Tōshirō? I thought you guys'd be coming together."

"I had to complete some paper work, as usual," she explained the happenstance of how she came to be there, with a jaded attitude. "But he left long before I did. I actually thought he was coming to see a girl."

"What? Shirō-chan found himself a girl?!" the devious older man had the look of mischievousness about him now. "Do you have a clue as to who she could be?"

"Not really, but there was one girl about a year ago, he showed interest in," she informed her former captain.

"Well, if it's true, we shall both find out huh?" he winked at Rangiku. "But right now I need you to keep my identity quiet for a little while longer. There are certain individuals that don't need to know this right now."

"Of course, Taichō," she affirmed.

"Heh, heh, heh, you're going to have to get used to not calling me that, Rangiku," he laughed. "Well, when you see Shirō-chan, give him the information."

Rangiku nodded her agreement. "Well what should I call you here?" she asked as they walked back into the candy shop.

"Don't you read anything?! The name is Kurosaki Isshin," he told her.

At the sound of the name, Rangiku thought she would fall to the ground again. "Kurosaki!? You're _not_ Kurosaki Ichigo's father!" The man merely winked and smiled at her, then continued on his way. She retrieved her Gigai from Urahara, and left the conflict there for Inoue's apartment.

"Cifer-san!" Isshin bellowed again at the boy. "This is just part of the whole marriage concept and tradition. Ya see, back when people didn't choose their marriage partners, and the father of the bride made the decision. The groom wasn't allowed to see which one of his daughters the groom would end up with," Isshin laughed raucously, when Ulquiorra's eyes widened in terror. "No worries, Cifer-san, you'll be marrying Inoue-chan." Isshin sobered from his jovial manner for an instant, and went right into Ulquiorra's face. They were so close if either man blinked, their eyelashes would touch. "And you will marry her. You no longer have a choice in this matter," Isshin snarled slightly as he whispered to the Cero Espada. He had no issues with the boy, but being that this was his sister Ulquiorra was marrying, Isshin wanted there to be no impropriety about it. Pasting a new fun-loving smile to his lips, Isshin clapped his hand onto Ulquiorra's back and shoulder. "Now, you need to get yourself to bed. Trust me; pretty soon you'll be glad for this small respite from your woman!" He laughed again, but not with as much cheer as everyone was used to.

* * *

Isshin arrived home to the sound of bickering, coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner to investigate the disturbance, he stopped short when he found both his daughters, his son, and his former 3rd seat arguing there. A small smile came to his lips.

"For the last time! He is **_NOT_** my boyfriend!" Karin yelled at her siblings.

"Tōshirō, if you lay on finger on my sister, we're gonna find out just how much of a prodigy you _really_ are!" Ichigo seethed, but there was laughter behind his eyes. Ichigo was so much like his father; he didn't even realize it at times.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō rolled his eyes at the Kurosaki children, "For this I could have simply stayed at Inoue-san's," turning he made to leave the kitchen, but caught sight of his former captain, there in the flesh. Matsumoto told him before he came here to the Kurosaki residence, about Kurosaki Isshin.

"Dad, you have never met, Tōshirō," Yuzu sprang into action, making formal introductions for her father.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said.

"And you too. My, you're a young one aren't ya! Hahaha!" Isshin laughed. He knew how much Hitsugaya hated being referred to as young, or a kid. Judging from Tōshirō's micro expression; from his lip twitch to his slightly furrowed brow it appeared the former 3rd seat still had a hang-up about it.

Then Yuzu pulled her father down to whisper into his ear. "That's Karin's boyfriend. She won't admit that she likes him, but you can just tell," she giggled and walked off to finish cooking dinner.

With an arched brow, Isshin looked over to Tōshirō and Karin. They were seated at the table next to each other, as they waited for Yuzu. That's when he noticed something he never thought he would see. **_Both_** Karin and Tōshirō were _smiling_! His eyes widened further, as he took his seat and Yuzu began serving the curry she had made tonight, when Karin **_served_** Tōshirō! Hitsugaya was smiling and accepted the plate from his daughter! That brought up something that Matsumoto had said to him earlier this evening. "So, I'm curious…," Isshin began, "how and when did you two, meet?"

"Oh, they met about a year ago dad," Yuzu chimed in.

"Thank you very much Yuzu, but I can answer on my own," Karin said sounding irritated. "But yes, I needed another really good soccer player, because some jerks thought they could just take over our court whenever they wanted," Karin was saying through clenched teeth. "Anyway, I met Tōshirō earlier that morning and asked him to help us out, which I'm glad to say he eventually did." Karin smiled again, to the shock of everyone at the table.

"Hmmm, I see," was the only comment to come from Isshin. They ate dinner then, and going off into other subjects as they did. Isshin glanced around the table and took stock of his family, and then his gaze floated to large over-sized wall poster of his wife, Kurosaki Masaki. In times like these, he missed her even more. She would no doubt have a better reaction to the knowledge that one of her little girls was falling in love. And he could not deny that fact, judging just from the way they reacted around each other. Masaki would have come up with some quirk or a witty reply to all this, and while he was big on the joking end of things, he didn't know what to do about Karin and Tōshirō.

When dinner was completed, Isshin pulled Tōshirō over, "Come Shirō-chan, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." Walking across the Kitchen to the living area, Isshin step in front of the loveseat and stopped. "Here ya go, this should be comfortable enough."

"The couch?" Hitsugaya questioned. "You're obviously not worried I might catch a cold."

Isshin let out a loud boisterous laugh, then proceeded to remove the cushions and pulled out a bed from the loveseat, "There Shirō-chan, hahaha, that's where you'll stay." With the girls distracted and Ichigo making his way up to his room, Isshin spoke to Hitsugaya in a low whisper. "I assume that Matsumoto passed along my message."

"Hai Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō replied. "Is there anything you wanted to add to the message, like the reason why you need this kept secret? Other than the significance it would hold for Kurosaki Ichigo and the penalties held by Sou-Taichō, I see no reason to keep the fact that you are alive, hidden."

Letting out a long breath, Isshin looked to his children then answered his former 3rd seat, "Those are all valid enough reasons for this to remain concealed," Isshin closed his eyes before he went on, "There is actually more than just the lives of my children at stake here with this information. And I hardly fear the wrath of Yamamoto Sou-Taichō." Isshin thought for a moment. '_Yea right! Like that old man was any scarier than my dad! _"Anyway the truth of it all will come out in its own time, so all I'm asking for is that you keep this suppressed for a while longer." With Tōshirō's nod of agreement, Isshin ventured into other topics.

* * *

The week past by quickly, and Isshin was now standing next to Inoue Orihime, about to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to Ulquiorra Cifer. She was such a beauty to behold, in her white feathered gown. Tears were forming in her eyes, so Isshin turned to her then. "Inoue-chan," he said as he blotted her tears away, so as not to ruin her subtle makeup. "You don't cry in this occasion, it's a joyful time. You're about to be married to a man who would give his very life for you."

"I know Kurosaki-san, these are not tears of regret or dread," she explained. "I'm just so excited and happy, I can't contain them." She smiled brightly at the older man. The music started and her wedding march began.

As he walked Orihime down the aisle, his eyes caught sight of someone in the pews. She had short auburn hair, slicked back with a single lock curled forward on her brow, and light brown eyes. She wore a tight blue, **_very_** short dress. He shook his head slightly and walked on. The rest of the ceremony passed in a daze for Isshin, as he couldn't get the woman out of his mind. By the time of the reception at the hotel, he was consumed with thoughts of her.

He went to check in his coat and came upon Hitsugaya Tōshirō, and he was staring intently at his daughter Karin. Deciding to play a joke on the young captain, Isshin stepped behind him and slapped him on the back, "Sooooooo, what are your intentions toward my daughter Shirō-chan?" he growled at Hitsugaya.

Tōshirō sputtered, huffed and his cheeks burned. He never liked the feeling of being in a hot environment, and this conversation just veered into an unwanted direction for him. "Kurosaki-san, Karin is a friend to me, and nothing more. The mere idea of anything more with her is ludicrous!" Isshin was shaking his head at Tōshirō, "What?" Isshin pointed behind him and Tōshirō's eyes were locked in on Karin's. "Karin…," Tōshirō whispered.

Through thinned and tense lips, Karin responded to Tōshirō's statement, "Of course it's ludicrous!" she gulped and turned her attention to her father, "I said before that we're just friends, so … so … LEAVE IT ALONE GOATFACE!" she yelled that last bit as she turned from the room, and exited the hall.

"I am completely unfamiliar as to what do to in this situation, Kurosaki-san," Tōshirō said as he turned back to his former captain, with a deep crease at his brows.

"Hitsugaya Taichō," Isshin said then, in a quiet and serene tone. "My daughter is young, I know. Her mother was young in comparison to me as well. But I didn't let that obscure the feelings that came over me. Mind you, Karin has only just crossed into her teenage years, and I don't think she readily understands all the things she is feeling either. You should know at least this one thing… Karin doesn't smile often. She hasn't since her mother died, but I saw her smile wide and bright for the first time in a long time. This week. Think on that," With that, Isshin left Tōshirō in the coat check, alone.

He stood at his table, with the married couple beside him, and the wedding party flanking his sides. Clanking the crystal goblet, he began; "I am sooooooo, happy!" he spoke loudly and unabashedly as tears spilled from his eyes. "I had no idea when I first met Inoue Orihime that I would one day be giving her away at her wedding. But how could I not!? She is like another daughter for me, and I can think of no father, who would miss such an event, if he could!" Isshin was thinking of their shared father the Reiō, who was Soul King. He took their father's place for Orihime, and granted her the finest wedding she could ask for, though Orihime still had no idea of their shared lineage. "So here I stand looking at the most beautiful bride, on her most beautiful day. Congratulations my dear, and well done Ulquiorra, you lucky bastard!" The crowd cheered uproariously at the speech. His gaze once again found its way to the perplexing woman in blue. To his surprise, she was staring at him as well.

Nakamura Izumi could not get over the images that bombarded her mind as she sat staring at the man who gave away the bride today. They made no sense to her, images of him, Kurosaki Isshin smiling. Some of him, with a deep furrow on his brow, as if he was thinking hard. Then other images… far more … intimate. Izumi blushed fiercely at the thoughts taking hold of her mind. She looked up in that moment and found her gaze locked in with his. What was it, in those brown eyes that captivated her? Nakamura should stay just as she was, when these images and thoughts faded, she could mingle. Right now, she knew if she stood, she would make her way directly for the handsome older man. But her partner wouldn't have that, as he asked her to dance.

When Uryū began playing **"Your body is a Wonderland,"** the women rushed to the dance floor. Everyone was now enjoying the music and dancing together on the dance floor. Isshin was first seen dancing with Rangiku. "Rangiku, who is that woman?" he asked her.

"Which woman, Tai … Kurosaki-san?" she corrected herself. He was motioning to the woman that entered with a handsome dark-haired Shinigami. Dressed in a blue halter dress, that barely reached the woman's knees. "That's Nakamura Izumi, dancing with Hisagi Shūhei. She's 7th seat under Zaraki Kenpachi." Isshin held her tightly, as if Rangiku would fly away if he let go. His face was stern, his brows were furrowed harshly, and his lips were thinned. But his eyes, in Isshin's eyes there was a look of dejection and misery.

"She can't stay here," he remarked to Rangiku.

"Huh? What did you mean? She's not bothering anyone!" Rangiku nearly screeched at her former captain. They stopped dancing and merely moved there feet on the dance floor as they argued letting Nakamura stay.

"She is bothering someone! She is bothering me," Isshin said harshly. "You have no idea!" Isshin twirled Rangiku into the arms of Hisagi, and turned to gather his daughter Yuzu to dance, until he finally came around to get a dance with the bride. Nakamura lifted a brow at him, then twisted herself back to a bar, and shot back a cup of a spicy alcoholic beverage. Isshin smiled cheerfully at Orihime, and took her into an easy embrace.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-san," Orihime said to the man. "I have never felt happier than I do at this moment." She began to tear up again, "It's truly a wonderful gift that you've given me."

"Inoue-chan, ah, excuse me, hehehe, Cifer-sama," he corrected himself and the girl blushed. "As I told you before, I wouldn't even think to allow, anyone else to try giving this wedding to you." He beamed at the young bride. "Besides its good practice, I have 3 more daughters to give away." He laughed out loud, his eyes landing on his "3rd daughter" Kuchiki Rukia. She was seated at the bridesmaid table with her brother standing watch over her. Byakuya looked like he'd rather be anywhere else besides here. But he was a good brother, and wouldn't have Rukia attend such an event with any low born miscreant. Rukia was looking like she wanted to dance, but Byakuya was rebuffing any males to make an attempt. "I think I'll go ask my lovely other daughter for a dance, would you excuse me Cifer-sama." When he spun her away from him, she was thrust into the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan! My other daughter, won't you come have a dance with me!?" Isshin's loud voice boomed, startling the Kuchiki siblings.

Byakuya spoke for her, "Rukia will have only one dance with you, and then please see to it that she is returned."

The two men eyed each other, as if they spoke some sort of unseen language. "My son will want a dance later, so I'm sure that won't be an issue." Isshin spoke to Byakuya as if he were a low-born lout, not fit to lick his boots.

Narrowing his eyes at Isshin, he said, "I would expect nothing less from Kurosaki Ichigo. However, see to it that he asks me himself." Isshin lifted Rukia from the seat and had her twirling on the dance floor.

"Nii-sama," she began, "He was acting very strange just now."

"Nah, that was just men talking," Isshin laughed. "I'm pretty sure, Byakuya knows this is a Kurosaki gig and he can't refuse the host. It would be improper."

Rukia was enjoying her dance with Isshin, though he was slightly distracted. Isshin kept glancing around the room, eyeing the woman, Nakamura Izumi. If there was one person who could confirm or deny what he was thinking, it would be Urahara Kisuke. When he spotted the former captain behind the stage, he brought Rukia back to Byakuya. Before he could get to Kisuke, his son was in his face so he quickly spoke with Ichigo.

"Oi dad, why are you so agitated?" he asked. His father had been slightly annoyed since the party started.

"Huh? Oh, ah… nothing, it's nothing," Isshin replied. They stood to hear Ulquiorra's speech, and then he began to sing **"The Reason."** "Why don't you go dance with Rukia, it'll piss the hell outta Byakuya," Isshin said, then he was sauntering over to the stage.

Isshin came upon Urahara as the goddess of flash left him, "So this is where you've been hiding, eh? Urahara?" Isshin walked to his side. "What's got you all crabby?" he asked of the Geta-Boshi. Kisuke simply shook his head. "Well, since you don't wanna talk about it, there is something I need to tell you." The robust man brought his arm down and around Kisuke's shoulder. "You know I'm sincerely grateful for so many of the things you've done for me," Isshin paused for effect, "But… We have a problem."

Isshin turned the shopkeeper towards the far side of the dance floor. "Wait What? How?!" There standing like a wallflower, was **_Kurosaki Masaki_**!

"Two very good questions Urahara!" Isshin informed him. "Matsumoto says her name is Nakamura Izumi. She's a seated officer under the Kenpachi."

"She's Shinigami!" Kisuke began to laugh until the prince glared; Kisuke quieted and did his best to give Isshin an answer. "It's not unheard of for someone like her to become Shinigami after they die. And if that is the case, I doubt very much she even remembers." Urahara now had the biggest grin on his face. "Come on, Shiba-san. I'm going to take my friends' advice and finally have some fun tonight." Isshin like the sound of that.

Isshin rushed the stage after Ulquiorra sung his song, and carted his bride off. Isshin asked Uryū for a specific song, that made the Quincy cringe slightly, but he nodded. The sounds of **"Don't Fear The Reaper," **sounded through the room. "Oi, Oi, Oi! MORE COW BELL!" Isshin shouted and the room erupted in laughter as Urahara Kisuke jumped to the stage with him. He began banging a spoon and crystal goblet as a mock cow bell. They sang the song together, as Isshin felt relief after what Kisuke said. Yea, there was no way Nakamura could remember being Masaki. And more to the point, she might have been Masaki at one time, but she is not Masaki now.

At the bellow of the man on stage, Nakamura Izumi jumped. His voice was so, loud and obnoxious! But for some reason it didn't seem to matter to her. He was funny, and that seemed to be an endearing quality she never realized she valued before. What surprised her more was, though he wasn't much of a singer, he sang his heart out anyway. Without a care as to what he looked like to other people. _He's making fun of himself, before anyone else can!_ Izumi scowled, where the hell did that thought come from!? She turned her eyes back to the man on stage, the other man seemed important to her as well. She just could not figure out why.

"Nakamura? Nakamura?" Matsumoto yelled at her. "Hey, Nakamura!"

"Oh, Gomen, Matsumoto-sensei," Izumi apologized to busty strawberry-blonde vice-captain. Izumi called her sensei, because over the last few months Rangiku has be teaching her how to behave outside of battle readiness. She didn't bother learning how to act around "normal" people, and especially around members of the opposite sex. She was born in one of the harshest districts in Rukongai, and from an early stage in her life, she only learned how to excel in battle and stay alive. With Rangiku's help, Izumi found the courage to ask Hisagi to this event. She found the young lieutenant handsome and quite funny, and she did have a small crush on him. But Izumi knew full well that Hisagi Shūhei only had eyes for Matsumoto Rangiku, even if Rangiku pretended not to notice.

"Hisagi and I are going to play a drinking game; I wanted to know if you wanted to join?" Rangiku asked, smiling brightly.

"What kind of drinking game?" Izumi asked before she could stop herself. Really, at this point in the night she needed something else to do, besides stare intently at the raucous man on stage right now. Rangiku explained the game to her, and she thought it would be a perfect distraction. "Oh, that sounds like fun." So she sat herself at the table with Hisagi, when the Kuchiki siblings joined them there. Rangiku seemed to then approach the stage and invite the blonde-haired man. He seemed to be eager as he left the stage and joined them at the table too.

"Hmmm, I think we have enough, hahaha." Rangiku said.

Kisuke however made a new suggestion. "I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san, if you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu."

Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" Kisuke just gave her another wink and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy. "Yes! Then we must have him join us."

When Isshin finished the song, the group called him over and invited him to join the fun. "Hahaha! Urahara! This was you wasn't it?! You saw the gift of sake I received!" Isshin laughed when Rangiku asked about the sake his father sent to him. "But I have to agree, you can't play this game with just anything!" With that, he thumped the container of sake on the table. His eyes lifted once more to the beautiful 7th seat, as he settled himself into the chair opposite Nakamura Izumi. He didn't know if anyone else could tell, but he was nervous as all hell. Looking into the eyes of his dead wife was extremely unnerving.

"Ok everyone, write down the songs you are willing to sing," Rangiku instructed the group. After everyone did, Rangiku grabbed the hat from Kisuke's head, collected all the strips of paper, and placed them inside. Before everyone could start complaining, she explained, "It wouldn't be much fun, if you knew what song you were going to sing!" Except for Byakuya, the table agreed and laughed. "But to be fair, you can sing the song with the person who picks yours."

She placed the hat in the middle of the table for them all to pick, when they drank their fifth cup. Urahara whispered a few notables about the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, "I never … spent more than 24 hours in the company of Zaraki Kenpachi," he said aloud and sure enough, Byakuya was getting well into his cups. Then the table heard the DJ speak.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" Uryū asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster."**

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared, as his pride was lifted with every verse the young man on stage sang.

Ichigo went into another song soon after, giving Rangiku another bright idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Ichigo join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but liked the idea.

"Of course **my son** can hold his liquor!" Isshin declared at the weary faces at the table. But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over.

After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

Byakuya had finally reached his 5th cup; he reached into the hat and pulled out the strip of paper. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

"It's a song…about me," Isshin announced as he stood up. As part of the game, if your song came up you could sing along as a duet if you wanted too. Isshin not only wanted to, he needed the time away from the table as unwanted memories began circling his head. He stood next to the 6th division captain, "Let's go Kuchiki-san, this will be fun!" Uryū started the karaoke for the men. Letting his inhibitions go, he let the song take him away, and he leapt and danced on the stage. Rotating and thrusting his hips to the beat.

"Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!" Kisuke yelled from the table. Because of Byakuya's refusal to dance, Isshin yelled to Urahara to do the dancing for him.

"Urahaaaarraaaa! Get up here and show this youngster how to wiggle!" Isshin yelled into the MIC. The table watched in shocked awe as Kisuke stood from his chair and leapt to the stage. Both males turned in rhythmic circles, and they actually shook their rears at the crowd. Both men were laughing boisterously as they ended the song and came back to the table.

"I never… spent more time in the human realm then was requested of me," Rangiku said. Seems she was trying to get back at Isshin as well as get Byakuya drunk.

Isshin gave a disparaged glare at his former lieutenant, and took a quick swing of his sake. This being his 5th cup it was his turn to pick a song. **"Race You To The Bottom," **Hahaha! Sounds like a song for you, eh? Matsumoto?" with that jab at Rangiku the table erupted into a fit of laughter and agreement. Hisagi stood laughing at Isshin's comment until Rangiku stared daggers at him. He left the table for the stage to sing his song with the man who picked it, Kurosaki Isshin.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	7. It Never Should Have Happened

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Stupid Girl by Pink  
Casual Sex by My Darkest Days**

* * *

Chapter 5: page 2: It Never Should Have Happened…

Nakamura watched again as Isshin was on stage. This entire game he'd not once held her gaze, as if afraid of revealing something to her. Something she felt was very important, and while that feeling was heightened with Urahara Kisuke, it was strongest when the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo joined them. Izumi looked away from the man on stage, and looked to his son. He was joking around with Renji, Rukia, and a tall Spanish-looking boy; she couldn't remember the name of. For some reason the sight of him laughing with his friends warmed her heart, which made her shake her head. Why would she feel like this over a human boy? Almost … motherly! Izumi didn't want to think about these things but now, she couldn't stop the images… no they weren't images, they were… flashbacks!

_"Oh wow! We did that, Masaki?" the deep timbre of a man resonated off the walls of the pink and white hospital room. _

_Masaki was looking down at the bundle in her hands, and flipped the blanket back off the face of a light-haired child. He was opening his mouth like a fish trying to breathe out of water. By the looks of him, he wanted to eat, so before he could wail Masaki opened her hospital gown and cradled the baby boy to her breast. Laughing she finally answered the man in the room with her, "Hahaha, yes Isshin, we did that." _

_Isshin's eyes were in awe as he watched his son feed, and a gentle but protective hand touched the child's cheek. Grazing his thumb lightly over it, he spoke to both child and mother, "I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you."_

_Masaki laughed, "That's just silly, don't you think?"_

_"Eh? Whatcha mean?" Isshin asked._

_"Good or bad, things happen to everyone. If you don't let _anything_ happen, then there won't be fun things either," Masaki told the recently made human before her. Isshin was once a Shinigami, sworn enemy of the Quincy, her people. While out on patrol he fought against an incredibly fearsome hollow. Masaki felt the disturbance from her home and came to see what could be done about it; she stood against the hollow, having it attack her instead and saved Shiba Isshin. The drawback was the hollow became like an infection within her, and it was slowly killing her. The Shinigami came back to the world of the living and bonded with her soul, to save her life. But now because of this he was stuck here, and couldn't return home. He didn't seem to mind so much though, as he was fascinated with the human world, and she was fascinated with him. With the help of Urahara Kisuke, a candy shop owner, and former captain of the Gotei 13 himself, Isshin made a life for himself here. Eventually Isshin got up the nerve to marry Masaki and took her name as his own. Lucky for him he did it before this bundle came into the world!_

_Isshin gave his wife a skeptical glare, "I dunno about all that, but I'll take your word for it, Ooof!" the small boy just smacked Isshin on the nose as he suckled his mother's milk. "Oi, Oi, Oi, so the battle line has been drawn, heh? Kid?" Masaki laughed at the sight of this large burly man, picking a fight with the infant. _

_"Greeting, Kurosaki's!" Urahara Kisuke walked into the hospital room. "I come bearing gifts!" The tall blonde was holding an over-sized pink and black Hello-Kitty. Trailing behind him Tessai was carrying an armful of smaller versions and variations of the large cat. _

_Isshin smiled wide at his friend, "Hahaha, Urahara, come see my son!" _

_Kisuke put the cat down in a chair by the window, and then walked around to the babe in his mother's arms. "Hey there little guy," he said to the bundle that was still suckling at his mother's breast. Kisuke looked up then and asked, "So what's his name?"_

_Masaki spoke before her husband, who wanted to name her son Bob, not Robert just Bob! "His name is Ichigo." Ichigo turned from his mother in that moment and opened his eyes at the blonde man standing over him. His tiny hand reached out to Kisuke, so Kisuke brought his pointer to the baby's hand. Ichigo wrapped his small hand around the man's finger, and in that moment, a jolt was felt in the air around the group. Masaki looked up to her husband, then their friend Kisuke to discern what just happened. "Wha-,"_

_Kisuke jumped back slightly before he spoke, "I, umm, I have to go," he was very nervous, something Urahara Kisuke didn't show very often. "Tessai, let's go." The taller black haired man always in Urahara's company bowed to the family, turned and left with Kisuke._

_"What was that?" Masaki asked her husband. Isshin shook his head as he was just as confused about this event as she was. _

Izumi snapped back to reality when Hisagi began complaining that he'd have to sing such a girly song. He'd just drawn her song **"Stupid Girl"** from that hat, after having his 5th cup of sake. "Oh get over yourself Hisagi FukuTaichō; it's a song about not pretending to be something you're not!" Izumi snarled at the handsome man, stunning him with her outburst. Then she stomped her way to the stage as she waited for him to join her. The DJ began playing the song, and Izumi didn't know why but she really felt strongly that she sing this song, mostly for the benefit of Rangiku and Isshin. Rangiku was her mentor and she loved the woman dearly, but she constantly pretended to be a flamboyant and unintelligent kind of woman. Izumi knew different. As for Isshin, she wanted him to understand the kind of girl she was, and while she wasn't big breasted or gaudy she was someone to pay attention to.

Isshin watched the woman while she stormed off and began singing her song. Damn but she was full of fire! He quickly glanced at Urahara, and Kisuke returned the stare, but he shook his head, answering the unasked question, _'Did she remember or not?'_ Neither of them was sure at this point. But as Isshin watched the woman that was once his wife, dance and sing on stage, something in his gut stirred. A feeling he thought long dead, along with his wife. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision in that tight blue dress. He began to breathe heavily and his skin was getting hot. He knew this feeling, and he knew if he didn't leave this place soon, he was going to do something, he really shouldn't do. _Something like grab the woman that bore his wife's image and cart her off to a room, and do unspeakable things to her! _It was that thought that seemed to consume the former captain.

Hisagi and Izumi finished the song and returned to the table, Izumi had a gleam in her eye as she approached the group. Seemed like she was trying to prove a point, and dammit she was! She gave the "father-of-the-bride" a triumphant glare, and then sat down again, next to Rangiku. As she sat there, once again flashbacks she couldn't yet understand swarmed her mind.

_Masaki was watching her husband and children running around at their picnic in the park. Her unconventional family was laughing and playing together, as a real family should. Masaki looked to her burly husband, with pride and adoration as he collected their youngest daughter, Yuzu, into his beefy arms and rocked her in them. Karin, Yuzu's older twin sister, was laughing at the sight, and Ichigo was running after Isshin like he was a monster that had captured his sibling and he must rescue her. After he'd exhausted himself from the play, he landed at Masaki's feet. Seated on the blanket, Masaki bent her head to caress her lips quickly to Isshin's. Then he raised an arm from his lap and his hand was gripped in her hair. He stayed her there as he deepened the kiss. The feel of his tongue as it explored her mouth was ever something she was astonished at. Every time he kissed her, it was like the first time. He was timid and exploratory, like he needed to learn this routine investigation every time. It always sent shivers down her spine and tremors spread from her stomach to her toes. _

_She smiled down at Isshin when he abandoned her mouth and looked into her soft bronzed eyes. She was the most beautiful creature, he has ever known. Masaki gave his life a real purpose. The children she gave him were all he could ever have hoped for. They were strong like their mother, and giddy like their father. No other mate could have ever been more perfect for him, then this human Quincy woman. _

_The flashback shifted forward abruptly, and Masaki was walking her son home from his martial arts program. Holding each other's hand Masaki smiled down at the red-haired boy. Then she watched as Ichigo ran off toward the bank of a river. Suddenly a hollow appeared, and it was going for her son, Ichigo! Masaki sprang into "Quincy" action, and set her son to the side as The Grande Fisher, consumed her. Normally her powers wouldn't have caused a problem and she would have been able defend herself and her son, but today… something was different. Her Quincy powers didn't work right, not like they used to. It was as if something, or … someone… has taken her only ability to combat and protect her family from the hollow menace. The Grande Fisher had killed and consumed the soul of Kurosaki Masaki. _

_"Kurosaki-sensei? Am I going to be ok?" his patient asked not knowing the full extent of what was happening to his doctor._

_Isshin felt his bond with Masaki break! He was in his clinic at the home he shared with his wife and children. Suddenly something inside him snapped. It felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped from him, and crushed before his very eyes. The feeling was extremely painful and heart-wrenching. Kurosaki Isshin stood at that moment, away from his patient and felt the remainder of his heart crumble. Tears began to well in his eyes; he knew Masaki was dead, and he could do nothing to stop it. The Quincy king had made his declaration of war on soul society and condemned one of the greatest Kurosaki lines of Quincy. The Quincy king has just perished them as a result. Isshin thought to himself then, that the time of the Quincy war had begun, and no one in Seireitei knew about it! _

Isshin came awake from his thoughts, and looked over to the stunning beauty across from him. The memory he'd just had was a reminder for him, which his beloved wife had given up herself and soul for their son. If she hadn't blocked the hollow's path from Ichigo, then his son would have been taken instead of his wife. She gave up everything she was, for the child Isshin had to raise. The child that Isshin, had to find a trainer to learn to fight when he'd gain Kuchiki Rukia's power. Isshin never intended for Ichigo to learn of or become a Shinigami. He wanted his son to have as normal a life and as simple as possible, same as he wanted for his daughters.

And to continue to keep his identity secret from his son, after he did gain Shinigami powers, he'd employed his old friend, Urahara Kisuke, to instruct and guide the boy. While Kisuke trained Ichigo, Isshin began regaining his original powers of a Shinigami. Since the bond was severed, Isshin had returned to his Captain level class capability.

Isshin's eyes now held those of Nakamura Izumi. Her eyes told a story of recognition. She looked to have accessed some memory of her former life as his wife. Izumi was looking back and forth between, Ichigo, Urahara and Isshin, as if coming to a formal conclusion. Hope and dread clenched Isshin's heart. He cast his eyes down at the sake in his cup. _What the hell am I going to do now, if she knows who she is!?_

After the jolt of electricity struck through her body, and more memories swam in her head, Nakamura Izumi knew now, exactly why these people at the table seemed familiar. Urahara was a friend; Ichigo was her son … and Isshin... Isshin… Isshin was her husband! She was Kurosaki Masaki, she died 9 years ago protecting her son. These memories never should have returned to her. The entire reason for our former life's memories being erased was so that we would not suffer or make our former families suffer the pain of loss over again! Izumi now had to make a decision, does she stay and possibly cause more pain to her former family with her presence, or does she leave now, and spare them further anguish… Izumi was just getting to her feet and excuse herself when Uryū exclaimed that there was only one song left to sing, and since Izumi was the only one who hadn't picked a song from the hat, she would be the next one.

Izumi trembled slightly, she really needed to leave. She needed to stop hurting, not only herself but she could see she was hurting Isshin. So she slipped her hand into the hat, and pulled out the last strip of paper. When she saw the name of the song, she burst out in laughter. **"Casual Sex," **she stammered though her giggles. "Oh, my Gahd! Hahaha!" She had a feeling as to who the person was that picked this particular piece. And at that thought, sure enough Urahara Kisuke stood and claimed the song.

Kisuke simply got up and said, "I know that's my song, it's the only one left, hahaha!" He laughed, and then they were on the stage.

Before the song started, Nakamura pulled Kisuke in close and whispered in his ear. "I comprehend that I was Kurosaki Masaki, Urahara Kisuke." A look of astonishment crossed Kisuke's features.

"Now I was going to leave the table and not cause any more pressure to Isshin, but after standing here, I know that I want just one more night with my husband," She complained to the scientist about how she did not appreciate Isshin avoiding her. So she decided to use this song to get him to look her way. "I want his attention, and I want you to get it for me, Urahara."

"What exactly are you thinking?" Kisuke asked for some reason, he really wanted to have Isshin distracted. Izumi wasn't sure why, but all night he kept Isshin up and drinking and in constant contact with females, mainly herself. It made her curious, but she let it pass.

"This song, it's a very sexually explicit one, right?" she asked, and Kisuke nodded. Izumi gave Kisuke a very sinister smile then told him what she wanted to do.

The song began with the vocals coming on immediately, and both Shinigamis were dancing in line with each other. They swung their hips from side to side with the beat of the drums, and by the time Kisuke finished the first verse, he was slapping Nakamura's ass. Flashing a quick glance at Isshin, Izumi could see she was definitely getting his **_FULL_** attention now. Though the man was blatantly drunk, in his eyes, Isshin looked like he wanted to rip Urahara apart. By the second verse, Nakamura had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Urahara's waist, riding his hip, while he thrust them upwards. When he had gotten to the chorus, she was off him, and dancing like a stripper on the stage.

Isshin could not tear his eyes away from the stage at this point even if he tried. There his wife was, and dammit, it didn't matter anymore, that she wasn't Masaki, but Izumi! She was up there riding and grinding herself all over his best friend! His brows were drawn down intensely, in anger and jealousy. That tight feeling in his stomach began twisting into knots, and he remembered what that feeling was now. It was the feeling he got when he first bonded with Masaki… it was possessiveness! His body was telling him, what was on the stage at this moment, belonged to him, and him alone. There is no way he was going to allow this to continue! By the time, Kisuke finished the end of the first chorus; Isshin was on the stage and grabbed Izumi by her shoulders. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, and then they disappeared.

Isshin flashed himself and Izumi into one of the halls inside the hotel. He was breathing heavily when he put the woman back on her feet in front of him. Izumi was staring in disbelief at the formidable man that dragged her from the stage. They didn't speak a word to each other for a few minutes. Neither one knew what to say to the other. Izumi opened her mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. She tried again, then huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Now she looked frustrated and annoyed.

Izumi growled low in her throat then said, "So? Wanna tell me what this was all about?"

"Woman, I think you know full well, what that was all about!" Isshin growled back at her.

Yea, she knew, but she wanted him to say it, out loud. So Izumi turned to leave, if she was right and she had a good feeling she was, Isshin would follow her wherever she went. As she walked away she spoke to him over her shoulder, "I don't see what your problem could be Kurosaki-san! You sir, have been giving me dirty looks all night, and now, HA, now when I was having a good time on stage with a sexy man, you come around and ruin the remainder of my night!" She angled her head slightly and turned her eyes to glance at Isshin from the side. Sure enough, he was following her, so Izumi turned down the next hallway and headed for her hotel room. She had a small triumphant smile on her lips, when she made it to her door and two large hands braced against it.

Before the woman could put her card-key into the slot, Isshin was behind her. Placing his hands on either side of Izumi, he waited for her to turn and face him. When she did, he thought he saw a smile on her face, but if there was one, it was gone when she looked up at him. "So… you thought Urahara was sexy, huh?" He was closing the distance between them, pressing into her space as he spoke. "Do you have any idea, why I might have been giving you 'dirty looks' as you called it?"

Looking directly into his eyes, she became slightly breathless, "I, hmm, can only come to the conclusion that perhaps… my presence here was unwanted." She slipped her card-key into the lock while her hands were behind her back. Izumi slid backwards into the room, as Isshin stumbled to regain his footing, from the door opening. She began to giggle at his attempt; Isshin looked up at her from his bent position.

"Nakamura, I can tell you with no reservation on my part, that you are definitely wanted," Isshin said to her. Then strode with all the confidence he could muster, and pulled Izumi into a strong embrace and lowered his lips to hers. When their lips touched jolts of electricity shot through both Shinigamis, Izumi had to fist her hands into the lapels of Isshin's jacket to steady herself from the shock. She made a soft whimpering sound, when she felt Isshin's tongue invade her mouth. Izumi took note of the fact, that just as in her memory flashback, Isshin trembled as he explored the nooks and alcoves of her mouth. Izumi slid her hands up Isshin's chest, wrapping one around his neck and sinking the other hand into his soft black hair. Isshin slinked a large hand from her side and traced a path down to her waist. With the other, he skimmed up grazing the side of her breast, and enclosing around her back, binding her closer to him.

Isshin lifted his lips from hers, and nipped her along her jawline, coming to rest by her ear. "Do you doubt my sincerity, Nakamura?" his breath was hot as he whispered into her ear. Isshin could feel Izumi shiver when he did. It was just further confirmation, that this woman was his Masaki.

With her eyes still closed from his kiss, Izumi whispered back to him, "I never doubted it for a minute, Kurosaki-san. Or would it be more logical to call you Shiba?"

Isshin sucked in a breath as that bit of knowledge nearly knock him on his ass. He turned to look into her eyes. "Nakamura?" he searched her features, and he found a crooked smirk appearing at her lips.

"Or … Masaki, Isshin," her voice was so low Isshin could barely make out her words.

"You know?" Isshin asked as he pushed her away at an arm's length to get a better view of her reactions. She began to look down, but stopped herself.

Lifting her face higher she told him, "I didn't know when I came here today," she began. "I got flashbacks from my life as Masaki, when I first saw you walking Cifer-sama down the aisle. Then throughout the night, more and more memories began flooding my mind." She turned away from him for a minute, "How long were you going to pretend not to notice who I was, huh?"

Isshin gave her back a sheepish smile then walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding his irate wife's back to his front. "Masaki… I… it wasn't that I was pretending not to notice you. I mean what do you expect from me. After nine years, my dead wife was the last thing I expected to find at the wedding of my adopted daughter." Isshin turned her around to face him again and caressed a hand across her cheek. "You're not supposed to remember your former life. I didn't want to bring you any discomfort if you either didn't want to or couldn't remember me."

That brought a smile back to her lips, "Shiba Isshin, I think you left too big an impression on me to ever truly forget you." Masaki began to walk, making Isshin walk backwards. "My question really is, when you followed me here, what were your intentions, if I didn't remember who I was?"

Isshin's cheeks flushed a bright red at her question, "Well, I heh… I was... eh um…," he gulped. Honestly he wasn't really sure what his plans were, he knew what he wanted to say, and knew what he should say. So Isshin instead simply opted for the truth, "Woman, I would have made love to you, as either Nakamura or Masaki. That's the impression **_you_** left on me." Isshin fell back onto the bed he had no idea Masaki had been leading him to.

Masaki's smile widened at his confession, "Good answer Shiba, good answer," she said to him before she climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips. She leaned over him and shifted her hands to thread through his hair again, then cupped his cheeks and kissed him with all the passion denied them, for the last nine years. Isshin gathered her in his arms and slid his hands up and down her back. He glided them down again to cup her rear. He squeezed her ass and rubbed her against his length, just how she liked him to do.

Masaki could feel the impact she was having on her husband, and she shivered. Isshin continued to allow her to rub her core against him, sending tremors of pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. e Ekken

Masaki knew this trick; Isshin would make her excited with just these innocent caresses, until she became undone by them. And Isshin didn't fail to deliver. Clutching harder on her ass, with his vise-like grip, he kneaded the center of her womanhood onto his growing hardness. Her gasps and pants were arousing him even further. He could even feel her wetness seep through her panties as she grinded on him. He broke away from their breathtaking kiss to ask, "Still… hah, hah, find Urahara a sexy man, Masaki love?" he couldn't help but tease her about her comment from before.

She giggled then sighed, "Ahh, no Isshin. Hah, hah, hah, I find no one sexier than you." Masaki could feel the laughter reverberate and shudder through his chest and into hers. Isshin nuzzled his lips into the side of her neck, and place a gentle kiss there. When he slid his hand from her backside to that sensual switch at the juncture of her legs, Masaki roared in ecstasy. She quivered and shuddered in his lap, as he pressed his erection to her core, so as to intensify her orgasm.

Isshin whispered into her ear again, "That's my girl." He was anxious for her, and her decadence sent new jolts into him, settling on his cock, increasing his need. Isshin held Masaki as he flipped her over onto her back. He gave her a quick kiss, then rose above her and removed his jacket. Masaki spread her hands over his shirt covered chest, feeling every tight muscle Isshin had on his torso. She went to unbutton his shirt, but Isshin couldn't wait for her to take her time undressing him. It's been **_NINE YEARS_**! He tore open his shirt, and buttons flew in every direction around the bed and floor. Tossing the remains of his shirt onto the floor, Isshin undid the top of his tailored slacks.

Masaki's hands soared to where Isshin's hands were, and she pushed his pants down, pressing her lips to his exposed flesh as she did. He rolled over again to allow her access to remove the rest of his clothes. Masaki knelt at the foot of the bed then, and extracted his shoes and socks. She pulled his pants down the rest of the way, now she got a full view of Isshin's desire for her. Masaki licked her lips and glided her tongue up one of Isshin's thighs. She could hear his gasps and groans as she slowly tortured her dear husband with her licks and caresses.

"Ahh, Masaki… have mercy on me love," Isshin begged her. "I haven't touched or been touched since you were taken from me." He sat up then, pulling his wife up into his arms and settling her in his lap against his erection. Isshin pulled the top of her blue halter dress down, revealing her firm small breasts to him. Dipping his head down, he took one into his mouth.

Masaki moaned aloud as his tongue rolled over her taut nipple. Slipping her hands into his hair again, she held his head to her. Rocking her hips along his member again, causing them both to groan with yearning. She could feel Isshin's hands slid down her back dragging her dress down along with them. Then Isshin slipped his fingers into her panties and slid them down as well. Masaki leaned back and stretched her legs straight up over Isshin's head, so he could pull the remainder of her dress and underwear from her body.

Completely naked except for her heels, Masaki opened her legs and brought them to Isshin's shoulders. He held her by the waist and rocked his own hips slowly as he eased into her. Looking into her eyes as he did so, he could feel every inch of her tight entrance as she wrapped around him. Masaki's mouth was slightly parted as she tried to gain her breath. The sight nearly set him off, and ruining this reunion before it could really begin. Even with her grinding her hips against him, Isshin gripped her waist tighter, and manipulated her body to his. He descended onto her nipple again, first one then the other, with Masaki's moaning encouraging him on.

Masaki rode her husband for all he was worth, his cock gliding in and out of her slick wet space. She reached out and hooked an arm around his neck as she looked directly into his eyes when she felt a wave of spasms course through her. The other hand was braced against his thigh while she shuddered and came on top of him. Isshin press a thumb to her as he heightened her orgasm.

Isshin waited for her to come down from the high she evoked for herself, with her orgasm. When her quakes subsided, he rolled her back onto the bed and thrust himself into her once again. He reveled in the sounds she made, her moans and whimpers always had a way of making him feel like a god. Isshin hooked one of Masaki's legs over his shoulder and press the other down to the bed, then he rock back and forth into his lovely wife. There was no other woman in this world or any other, which could make him feel like he was the be all and end all of everything.

Isshin watched as Masaki brought her hands to her breasts and squeezed them for his viewing pleasure. She massaged and pinched her nipples, and kneaded them together. The sight was too much for Isshin to bear, the orgasm come over him like a rush of warm water spreading onto cooled flesh. He thrust long and hard into Masaki, until he ultimately trembled atop her. Isshin finally collapsed in a breathless heap to the side of his wife. Trying to catch his breath, he curled his arm, and pulled Masaki to him.

She didn't resist his cuddling nature; it was something he'd always done when they made love. This felt like dream to Masaki, like she would wake up any moment and none of this would have been real.

"Gods Masaki," Isshin huffed. "I have really missed you."

Masaki giggled, and curved an arm across his massive chest. "I think you can see… I've kinda missed you too." They both allowed their thoughts to drift into the ether, and fell silent as sleep devoured them.

* * *

Nakamura Izumi, formally known as Kurosaki Masaki awoke early in the morning. She felt the lean body lying next to her, and knew that last night hadn't been a dream. She made love to her former husband! Discreetly lifting herself from the bed, she dressed her Gigai and placed it in a seated position, in a chair inside the hotel room. Izumi ate her soul pill, and told her Gigai to sleep until Isshin was fully awake, so he could return her to the candy shop. Izumi didn't want to deal with the repercussions that would come of what she'd done with Isshin last night. As beautiful as it was, she knew if she stayed, it would only confuse and hurt her family. She stole one last glance at Shiba Isshin, the man who would always hold her heart, and left the room quietly.

Izumi was leaving her room when she spotted Yumichika walking brightly and humming to himself, "Good morning, Nakamura," he said in a sprightly manor.

"Oh, Ayasegawa, I didn't notice you there," she jumped with anxiety. "You're looking very… sparkly, this morning."

Yumichika cupped his cheeks with both his hands, and squealed, "Oh, do you really think so?" He leaned into her space and whispered when he was close, "I have a special method I use to get my skin looking so flawless." Seeming to notice she was out of her Gigai he asked, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, eh… Yea I'm heading back to Seireitei early. I'll catch you later," she spoke quickly and ran to the elevator. Once she exited the elevator and walked to the back of the hotel, where the waterfall was located, she prepared to open a Senkaimon. From the corner of her eye, she spied Kurosaki Ichigo. He seemed to be deep in thought. Like something was troubling him. Izumi's motherly instincts wanted her to comfort her son, but she knew that Ichigo wouldn't recognize her as his mother. So she opened the gate and left the human world to get back to her life in Seireitei.

Isshin awoke not long after the warmth beside him left. Groggy and sated from the events of the night, he looked across the room. He saw Masaki sitting peacefully in a chair. Wrapping a bed sheet about his waist, he walked to her and leaned in to kiss her. "You shouldn't leave me in bed like that, it makes me feel like a whore to be used and disposed of." He laughed and pressed his lips to the flesh of his wife's cheek.

"How dare you!" screeched Masaki as she went about smacking and pushing Isshin back and away from her. "No one touches me, without my permission!"

_'What the Hell?!'_ Isshin thought to himself, until he realized that his wife was not in her Gigai. Isshin strolled to the door of the room they shared and opened the door quickly. Just outside in the hall, Isshin saw a pretty, young looking Shinigami out in the hall. Isshin locked eyes with the man in the hall for a brief minute then he shut the door quickly.

"She walked away from me?!" he said out loud in disbelief. Isshin now did feel like that used up whore he'd spoke of to the Gigai. He placed his face into his hands and shed his tears.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	8. The Twist

**A/N: (FxM) **Hinted****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Monster by Skillet  
Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman  
I'm Sexy and I know It by LMFAO  
I'm A Bitch by Meredith Brooks  
Halo by Beyoncé**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Twist…

The Kuchiki siblings walked stoically through the Senkaimon, nothing seemed to be amiss. Byakuya's unyielding features gave away no information as to how their time spent in the world of the living went. Nor how the wedding of Inoue Orihime and Ulquiorra Cifer went. Their quiet demeanor told no one why they had arrived back at Seireitei a whole day before schedule, just like Nakamura Izumi had. No, whatever happened to make the siblings return home seemed to be something the Kuchiki's were not sharing with anyone.

"Rukia," Byakuya's calm voice said to her. "Go to the manor, I will be there shortly. Then we can discuss the situation."

"Hai, nii-sama," Rukia replied then parted company with her brother.

When Rukia arrived at home, she went directly to her quarters and tossed herself onto the futon. She curled up and hugged her Chappy pillow, as images of last night invaded her mind. The soft touch of that strong hand, against her body. The sweet smelling breath that caressed her skin. The lean muscles that trembled when she touched them. It had finally happened! But why did it have to be **_him_**?!Why did **_he_** have to be the one to occupy that special place in her heart? And why did he have to be so damn cute, yet so vulnerable when he got himself plastered. When they spoke with each other this morning, after all that had occurred he acted like he didn't want to talk about it. Now she was back in Soul Society, and she wasn't sure what her brother was going to say about these circumstances. Rukia contemplated all the horrible ways, Byakuya and the clan elders were going to make her pay for her insolence. It was supposed to be a good night, and right up until she woke in the morning, it was.

* * *

**16 Hours ago…**

Rukia was seated at the bridesmaids table, as she watched her friend Cifer Orihime dance with Kurosaki Isshin. He had paid for the entire event, which really was no surprise to her. The man always thought of her and Orihime as his other daughters. She just never expected such indulgence, from the crystal goblets, to the sterling silver utensils. The whole affair was something out of a faerytale. Even her brother had said that this was not the hooligan style he'd come to expect of someone that was the father of Kurosaki Ichigo. Of course, a Kuchiki wedding would be more expensive and extravagant, so there really was no comparison.

Right now, all Rukia wanted to do was dance out there, like Orihime and the other guests were doing. But it seemed that when her brother insisted on accompanying her to the wedding, it wasn't to insure that she not sully the family name, but to keep her from actually having a good time. The men would begin to approach her, and then suddenly back off. When she looked back at Byakuya, his face was serenely set and his eyes were forward. Someone better dance with her, or she would make a scene that would put the Kuchiki name to shame!

"Rukia-chan! My other daughter, won't you come have a dance with me!?" Isshin's loud voice came from nowhere. When did the next song start? Rukia was wrapped up in her own thoughts, she never noticed the tough looking man come to her.

She was just about to stop him, and turn him away, when her brother spoke. "Rukia will have only one dance with you, and then please see to it that she is returned."

The two men eyed each other, as if they spoke some sort of unseen language. "My son will want a dance later, so I'm sure that won't be an issue." Isshin spoke to Byakuya as if he were a low-born lout, not fit to lick his boots.

Rukia felt she needed to defend her brother but he spoke once again. Narrowing his eyes at Isshin, he said, "I would expect nothing less from Kurosaki Ichigo. However, see to it that he asks me himself." Rukia nearly choked at the turn of events, but had no time to think on it, as Isshin lifted her from the seat and had her twirling on the dance floor.

"Nii-sama," she began, "He was acting very strange just now."

"Nah, that was just men talking," Isshin laughed. "I'm pretty sure, Byakuya knows this is a Kurosaki gig and he can't refuse the host. It would be improper."

His explanation made sense. Rukia accepted it and enjoyed her dance with Isshin. Looking slightly distracted, he brought her back to Byakuya as promised, and spoke with Ichigo. Ulquiorra was on stage now, making his speech and readying for his wedding song to Orihime. Then the substitute Shinigami was making his way towards the table. Rukia waited for Ichigo to ask properly to dance with her, as would be expected. However, that is not what happened, Ichigo just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "Ichigo! You know that's going to irritate nii-sama!" Rukia laughed as she allowed herself to be lulled into the dance.

"Do I look like I actually care?" Ichigo said unenthusiastically. "That stiff doesn't want to dance, it's his problem." They laughed and danced during the groom's song. They watched as Orihime flung her arms around her husband, and then laughed as Ulquiorra grabbed her and carried her off.

Suddenly, **"Don't Fear the Reaper"** began to play, and it felt as if the entire room of guests rushed the stage. Rukia was already there when Ichigo came up beside her, "What is this, like the Shinigami theme song?" Rukia just laughed, and pointed to the stage.

Isshin was grabbing the MIC and yelling into it, "MORE COW BELL!" Then to everyone's surprise, Urahara Kisuke jumped to the stage banging one of the goblets with a silver spoon. Both men began singing the classic song.

Rukia turned to Ichigo then, and his eyes seemed not to leave the stage and the sight of his father up there singing. "Hahaha Ichigo, you should see your face!" she laughed.

The boy shook his head and smiled at the small woman. "Yea, well, it's not every day an old man, makes a fool of himself," he snorted. Then Ichigo asked something strange of her, "Hey, Rukia, do your best not to leave my side for a while."

"What!?" she shouted at him, whether because the music was so loud or because she didn't expect those words to come from him, she wasn't sure.

"I trust you, to make sure I have a good time tonight," he repeated to her.

Knowing all that he had gone through since losing his power after the fight with Sōsuke Aizen, and only just getting them back again, Rukia wanted nothing more than to see this man happy again. So she nodded her agreement. He walked over to Uryū, while Rangiku pulled her over to ask if she wanted to play 'I Never'.

"Yea, that sounds like fun!" she told the flame-haired FukuTaichō. Rukia stormed over to Byakuya. "I'm going to play a game with Matsumoto and Hisagi." She then started to walk over to the table, when Byakuya halted her pursuit.

Byakuya looked about to stop her from playing the game, but he must have saw that this was something she really wanted to do. "You will play this 'game' only if I am in attendance," he told her. That had the little Kuchiki smiling brightly as they both walked to the table.

Rangiku explained the game, and came up with a rule of having to sing a song after 5 drinks. "Kuchiki FukuTaichō, c'mere for a sec," Rangiku pulled her to the side and whispered, "I kinda want Kuchiki Taichō to loosen up, I think it would be good for both your sake's."

Rukia giggled, "Give it a shot, I doubt he'll cave." After Rangiku had Urahara join, and him suggesting Isshin join in (for the sake), Rukia thought they had finished gathering people for the game. Having already started, Byakuya was getting trampled by the group. Who, besides family members, would know that Byakuya once played the lute? Urahara Kisuke seemed to be whispering these details to the others at the table. But, Rukia wasn't upset about it, she was actually happy to find out a few things she didn't already know.

"I believe the game is stacked against me," Byakuya stated to the table.

"Oh really?" Urahara said, "Prove it. Otherwise, abide by the rules of the game."

Byakuya couldn't, so he just eyed the former captain, and turned his attention to his sister. Rukia hadn't had anything to drink yet. She looked up at him, and smiled. "Don't worry nii-sama; I know you can handle your liquor. There is no way you would put the Kuchiki name to shame, by becoming inebriated over a game." No one could tell if she was being sarcastic or truly thought, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan really was that infallible. Apparently, Byakuya believed it, as he stood straighter.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" Uryū asked the crowd. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Hey everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster." **During the first verse, Ichigo removed his suit jacket, and tie, tossing them to the crowd that gathered. The girls scrambled to catch them. Then surprising everyone Renji and Sado leapt to the stage, and began to head bang along with Ichigo. He was nodding and bouncing on the stage, when Ichigo got to the chorus he ripped his white dress shirt open, exposing his bare chest.

The group at the table was dumbfounded as they listened to the boy sing for the first time. Then they all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he affirmed, as Ichigo finished this song, and went on into another.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo shouted. With him on stage, he had nearly everyone out on the floor. Rukia noticed that they were all trying to vie for his attention. With a deafening cheer, by the last verse there was apparently more than one girl who wanted to be the future, Ex-Ms. Kurosaki… the guests gave their applause and Ichigo went into the final chorus.

While Ichigo was finishing the song, Rangiku thought of something else to add, "Hmmm, why don't we have Kurosaki-kun join too?" The others at the table were weary at first but when Isshin told them, _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor,_' all but Byakuya agreed.

But it was Ichigo's next comment that had the table paying him attention. "Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

"Why is everyone staring at me!?" the petite raven-haired Shinigami squealed, leading the table in another round of laughter. "No, really why is everyone looking at me?"

"Honey, have you not noticed that boy glances in your direction," Rangiku stated.

Rukia didn't notice, but the thought made her cautious. _'Rukia, do your best not to leave my side'_ he said to her. _'I trust you, to make sure I have a good time tonight'_, _Oh My God! Was Ichigo hitting on her!?_ When Ichigo finished his set, Rangiku called him over. After asking him to join, and explaining the game to him, he looked at all the faces present at the table. He looked like he was just about to decline when his eyes landed on one person. "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." _'He __**did**__ just look in my direction!'_ Ichigo then took a seat beside Rukia, still having his shirt open, exposing his chest.

They looked at each other, and she blushed. Ichigo was so not into her, there was no way. Dismissing the thought, she whispered in Ichigo's ear. "The plan is to 'loosen up' nii-sama, but what these people don't know, is that he can hold his liquor." She giggled, "I had no idea Urahara-san, knew so much about my brother, but I'm finding out so many things I never knew."

Ichigo smiled at her. Then he was looking at the contestants, "But hey!? Am I the only human here?!" when they all nodded he complained, "Nope, not fair, you're all full blown Shinigami, you guys probably can't even get toasted!"

"Well Kurosaki-kun," chimed in Rangiku. "This particular sake will have anyone of us crying in the morning. But yea, we should add a few more humans to the mix. How funny will they be when they can't stand up later? Hahaha!" With that, the game commenced adding four more players to the mix, Tatsuki, Uryū, Sado and Renji.

Byakuya had finally reached his 5th cup, and it was all Urahara's doing! The sneaky man gave away his secrets, without a care. And why is Kurosaki Ichigo sitting next Rukia unclothed!? Well at least he knew that he didn't have to deal with this singing nonsense after this go around. He'd just have to bare it, as Rukia continued the game. He reached into the hat and pulled out the strip of paper. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

"It's a song…about me," Isshin announced as he stood up. As part of the game, if your song came up you could sing along as a duet if you wanted too. Apparently, Isshin wanted to. Byakuya knew full well, who and what the man standing next to him on stage was. First off, his house kept the ancient records in their possession, as part of their duty to the Soul King and Seireitei. But most importantly, Shiba Isshin was the captain of squad 10, who had disappeared nearly 20 years ago. He recognized the languorous captain once he saw him, and he knew that this man was also the Reiō's son. No matter how nonchalant, Shiba Isshin might act; it was Byakuya's duty, to respect the direct line to the Soul King. Of course, now he knew where Kurosaki Ichigo attained his insolence.

"Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!" Kisuke yelled from the table. He gave the obnoxious man next to him a stern look, but to the shopkeeper he gave him his contemptible 'Byakuya-snarl'. Byakuya refused to wiggle! It was undignified. The rules to this ridiculous game said he had to sing, not dance! Because of his refusal, Isshin yelled to Urahara to do the dancing for him. This had both males turning in rhythmic circles, and they actually shook their rears at the crowd. He was contented to get off the stage, when the first wave of vertigo hit him. But he never let on that he was getting dizzy.

"I never… got caught unawares of a hollow attack," this was Uryū, who wanted to 'get back' at Tatsuki, when he was made to sing **'I'm a Bitch'** on stage.

"Hmm," Tatsuki said and reached into the hat. Then she smiled and gave Uryū, a raspberry.

Tatsuki had picked **'Halo'**, Rukia's song. And the petite Shinigamiwanted to go up with her. Rukia picked this song for the one person who has always been there for her. Even though for the first 50 years they were together, and he tried to be cold. He was distant with her all that time because it must have hurt to be around someone who looked so much like his dead wife. But he took her into his home, making sure she wanted for nothing. Rukia came to understand that Byakuya was just trying to fulfill his promise to Hisana, to make sure she was taken care of. She realized he did do that, in spades. He struggled with that decision to allow her to be executed, she understood that. But when he took the blow for her on Sōkyoku Hill, it was then that her feeling for her brother started to changed. She still respected him, and feared him. But she couldn't seem to look at him with the eyes of a sister. Rukia never really could before, but after that, it was impossible. She has had to fight her feeling over the last few years, and she would continue to do so, but for this one moment, she wanted to let him know. It wouldn't be shameful, to express it in song, would it?

Byakuya listened to his sister and her angelic voice hum over the MIC. He liked listening to her song, even if the song seemed to be aimed at Kurosaki Ichigo. She could make the Kuchiki clan proud if the elders heard her. And considering what he knew now of the ruffian former Ryoka, Rukia could do worse than the heir apparent to the Reiō's throne. Byakuya knew very well, that Rukia and Ichigo had a special bond and fondness for each other; well it seemed everyone knew of it. And now it would seem he'd have no real choice in the matter, if she did decide it would be Kurosaki. The tightness in his chest at the thought almost had him recoiling. After the first year adopting Rukia, Byakuya knew it was a mistake. He had noble reasons for doing it, and he fought with his clansmen to make it happen, but he had no idea the toll it would take on his heart. So for 50 years, he hardened his heart against those violet eyes, and her small frame. He would fulfill his promises, make sure Hisana's sister was taken care of, and die the lonely death he deserved. He called Rukia his sister to any who asked, and he was vehemently proud to do so. But he never thought of her as such, not once. When did his pride for her, change to passionate love Byakuya was not sure. What he did know was that at 50 years, he has loved one woman more than he has any other. Interesting… Rukia eyes kept stealing brief glances his way whenever she sang the chorus. No, it has to be the sake, she would not think of him as anything other than her fearsome brother.

With thoughts of him swimming in her head, Rukia swayed on the stage to the rhythm of the song. She was doing her best not to look in Byakuya's direction, but whenever she came to the chorus, she couldn't help but feel compelled to let him know who this song was for, with her eyes. At the conclusion, the restaurant cheered for her. At her table, everyone was standing hooting about her heart felt song. The only person not to mention a thing was her brother, but she expected nothing less from him. When Rukia went to sit, she asked Byakuya very quickly, "I hope nii-sama doesn't think I shamed the family singing such a song."

Dear Kami! Her violet eyes were dark with emotion, as she spoke to him. "You did not put the Kuchiki name to shame with the song, this game however is another matter altogether." Byakuya looked away before he could see the reaction to his comment. Rukia's lips trembled, but she remained quiet. She knew he'd say something like that. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean; he just wanted things done in a decorous manner.

Sado was next to sing and no one at the table could tell whether or not he liked the song he picked. But he went up on that stage and sang the hell out of **"One More Night."** Ichigo leaned over and asked Rukia to dance again, which she agreed to do. She did think at this point she might have to have a word with Ichigo about his unexpected behavior. So while they danced to the racy song she asked, "Em Ichigo? You're not hitting on me tonight by any chance are you?" she had to blush with even the thought of it.

Ichigo gave her a confused look, "Midget! I can't see you as anything other than a friend." He stopped dancing for a second as he thought about what he said and then added, "It's not that you're not good-looking or anything, I'm just into someone else."

Rukia laughed, "I'm not offended you idiot! It's just that everyone thinks you have the hotts for me!" When she said this, they both turned to the table and saw just about everyone there smiling and hooting at them. Well two people were not, one of them being Byakuya of course.

"Ha! Good, let them think what they want," Ichigo told her. "It might be just the thing I need to either have the courage to go for what I really want, or finally back down." Rukia was a little confused by his comment, but didn't let it bother her.

Uryū needed to play a few regular songs for his set, so Rukia gathered her friends to dance with her and Ichigo. She could feel her brother's gaze on her the whole time. _'Oh, no, I must be doing something wrong again!'_ she thought to herself.

"This music seems rather inappropriate, for a noble to be dancing in such a way to," Byakuya expressed at the table.

"Oh, c'mon Kuchiki-kun, it's all just for fun," Isshin retorted. "Besides, after all that my son has had to go through the past year, I'm glad to see him finally out and having a good time." Byakuya still didn't like the way the substitute Shinigami was putting his hands all over his sister. It was indecent!

After the DJ's set was done, the group of young people came back to the table. It seemed that the sake was taking its toll out on them. Then Ichigo began to hum the lyrics to a song. Rukia actually knew them, and sang along with Ichigo. They were joined in by Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Tatsuki. All of them were swaying and singing until Byakuya asked what song they were singing. They all turned to him and in unison yelled **"The Scientist"**! Then they all giggled and laughed unabashedly.

Ichigo hung his arms over Renji and Rukia when he said, "Oh my God, I love you!" and thumped his head on Rukia's shoulder.

Before her brother could make something out of it, Rukia lifted his head off and yelled, "Oi, Ichigo! It's your turn," she laughed and shook her head.

Ichigo lifted his head and shook it. "I never… wanted to kiss someone, inappropriate for me," he said, and nearly everyone at the table took a swing of the sake. "Guess that one is universal," he laughed. Rukia blushed brightly, from the warmth of the sake or the fact that she wanted to kiss the man standing beside her, she wasn't sure. However, she did notice that Byakuya too, had drunk down a cup.

With Urahara Kisuke singing the next song, and being rather vulgar in his movements, Byakuya sat down now. He was not going to feel good in the morning. His head was spinning like the song the pervert was singing. He turned his head to the woman beside him, and began having those inappropriate thoughts that snuck up on him from time to time. He just couldn't stop those images from collecting in his mind at the moment. Rukia spread naked on his futon. Rukia with her arms open for him. Rukia moaning, and whining his name as he gave her pleasure. Rukia's face just before it would… Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted by the Reiō's grandson leaving the table and running for the restroom. Guess he should thank that little lout, for bringing him out of his contemplations before he embarrassed himself. When Urahara finished, he and Yoruichi came off the stage. The former captain sat back down in his chair, looking rather tipsy. Renji retrieved Ichigo from the bathroom and the game continued.

"I never… had a hollow in my soul," Renji took the cheap shot at Ichigo.

"Wow… just, wow… well, fuck you too, Renji," both men laughed at Ichigo's comment. The hat was passed to him, and when he pulled out the name of the song, he slammed his head into the table.

"What!? What song is it!?" Rukia complained. The others at the table began to complain as well, when he didn't want to show it. But he finally did and everyone roared in laughter. Even Byakuya's lips lifted slightly at Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Hahaha, that's the one I put in," Rangiku cheered, as she stood to go to the stage, pulling the boy out of his chair and onto the platform with her. The song began to play, and Ichigo began to prance on the stage, with his hands on his hips and swinging them side to side. When the words of the song came forth, there was another uproarious bout of laughter from the table. **"Single Ladies."** Ichigo must have decided to go with it because the guests were cheering him on. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Izumi joined the flock of women that had surrounded the platform area. The most laughable point in his dance was the ass spanking both Rangiku and Ichigo preformed towards the end.

"How utterly disgraceful," was the only comment to come from Byakuya. Meanwhile the other men at the table began to cry, with merriment. Heh, no way would his sister put herself through such scandalous and dishonorable movements. But Byakuya was just about to get a rude awakening, after everyone returned, when the song completed.

"I never… lost my power," Renji shamelessly jabbed at, Rukia, Uryū, and Ichigo, and all three had to take a swig. He also jabbed at Isshin though he didn't even realize it, until he saw the former captain drink down his cup. But he went on, "That's Rukia's 5th! Grab the hat, hahaha!"

Rukia pulled out **"Falling Inside the Black,"** which happen to be Ichigo's song. "Alright, now this I can jam to," Ichigo laughed. "C'mon Rukia!" and the little raven-haired Shinigami was on stage with the redhead. "Listen, this is a really easy song, just sing the chorus and follow me," he told her. Rukia nodded her head, trusting that Ichigo wouldn't do anything too much to embarrass her. But Ichigo sang the song as if it were meant for her, and grabbed her. Twirling and pulling Rukia into his arms and dipping her during the chorus, he rocked his hips to the beat of the drums and swayed them while he held her. She saw the bright light coming from the table and knew Ichigo went too far in pushing her brother's limits. She moved him out of the way of the Hadō blast, Ichigo was still oblivious. So she kept her smile up, even though she knew she had to be brick red.

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	9. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: (FxM) **LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:  
One More Night by Maroon 5  
The Scientist by Coldplay  
Single Ladies by Beyoncé  
Falling Inside the Black by Skillet  
Listen To One Story by Okiayu Ryōtarō & Orikasa Fumiko**

* * *

Chapter 6: Page 2: Blame it on the Alcohol…

Byakuya saw the impudent child grab and hold onto Rukia, and then he proceeded to grind into her from behind! _'I don't care that he's the Soul King's grandson, this I cannot allow!'_ he thought, then cast Hadō #4 at Ichigo's head. Rukia moved the boy out of the way just in time, and the pervert seemed to yell something at him. He turned his eyes to the outlaw Shinigami.

"You can't just go tossing around Hadō like that, in a place like this," Kisuke spoke in a very calm and serious tone.

When they got off the stage, both Byakuya and Kisuke were staring each other down. But Rangiku had picked Byakuya's song** "Listen To One Story"** from the list and she gently and playfully pulled him to the stage. Rukia knew the other FukuTaichō was also getting her brother out of the situation, and she was grateful. When Urahara Kisuke radiated that kind of reiatsu, people found themselves having trouble breathing. The music played and Rukia heard Rangiku singing the sorrowful lyrics of this particular song. Then the beat picked up and Byakuya sang with such beauty it brought tears to her eyes. When Ichigo asked her to dance, and she guardedly agreed.

Byakuya did not even want to play this game, nor sing the ridiculous songs these, hooligan's chose. It was Byakuya's belief that with the exception of Rukia, all of these people needed lessons in propriety. At least his song was respectable and did not involve too many tone changes or movement at all for that matter. It also had a simple message; that two hearts should following their emotions, and to believe and trust in only the heart. He wanted very much for Rukia to believe, and trust in him. They finished the duet, and Byakuya stepped from the stage. Walking quietly over to the table, he stated that he would be taking his leave of the group. He could not stay here anymore, with the boy fawning over Rukia, and him, expected not do something about it. Byakuya pulled Shiba Isshin off to the side for a minute.

"I understand we have a difference in opinion, when it comes to suitability. However, that being said I trust my sister to make the right decisions when it comes to how she should want to live and who she wants to live a life with," he began. "So, if Kurosaki Ichigo intends to pursue my sister, I hope that you at least can have him go through the proper channels."

Isshin gave Byakuya, a baffled look before he answered, "Kuchiki Taichō," now Isshin spoke with all the propriety the head of the Kuchiki clan could expect of the son of the Reiō. "From what I understand, my son has absolutely no desire or designs on your sister. Other than her friendship, of course." Isshin must have seen Byakuya's surprise, because he felt the need to add, "I know for a fact, my son's attentions lay elsewhere." Then Isshin pointed to a laughing figure at the table they had spent the night with, in gaiety. Byakuya didn't think he could stand on his own anymore. This bit of knowledge was too much for the 6th division captain to process. Byakuya swayed slightly on his feet, and then Isshin called his sister to him. "Rukia-chan, your brother needs to go to the room. Please see him there." Nothing more was said, as Rukia walked Byakuya to the guestroom at the hotel.

Did Byakuya have to have the best suite? Luckily, this one happened to be on the 1st floor of the hotel. "Nii-sama, please, I know you have better poise then this," Rukia stated to the man, she had no idea why Byakuya had finally lost his composure. Something that Isshin said mixed with all that sake must have pushed Byakuya too far.

"Rukia? What are your feelings toward, the Kurosaki boy?" he had to know what her thoughts were. There was no way he would allow Kurosaki to insult his sister's feelings, by taking up with **_that_** person.

"Ichigo? I like him and he was the first person to befriend me when I first came to the world of the living," she told Byakuya. He stumbled while they walked to his suite, so Rukia placed a hand to his chest to keep him steady. "Nii-sama, what's all this about?" making a quick turn they reached the room. "Oh, nii-sama, I need the key for the door." Byakuya reached into his pants pocket where he kept the card-like key for the room. His hand kept slipping as he sought out the keyhole. So Rukia reached for his hand. "Sorry nii-sama, I'll get it, ok?" She took the key and opened the door. Then they made their way into his room, with the door closing of its own accord behind them.

Byakuya stood back from his sister when they were in the middle of the suite. His hands were holding her at her shoulders, and a distance. In her beautiful violet eyes, he saw concern for him. "Rukia, I need to know if you think a match will come of your involvement with Kurosaki Ichigo. That is what this is about." Her cheeks went red, and her breathing seemed to get heavy.

Rukia was stunned, even her own brother, thought she had feelings for Ichigo! This made her slightly incensed. Byakuya was the one person who should know at least this about her. That she could possibly fall for a child was ridiculous! She heaved a long drawn out breath, and let it go just a deeply. Then she did something she never thought she'd have the courage or insanity to do. Rukia pushed her brother backwards, and he fell to the bed behind him. "What a preposterous notion! Ichigo is an infant!"

She was pacing the floor in front of the bed as she rattled off all the reasons it was outlandish of him to even, contemplate the idea. Byakuya didn't hear what she said past, Ichigo was an infant, and he couldn't. All he could focus on was his dear sweet Rukia, didn't love Ichigo! But wait… did that mean someone else had her heart? He needed to know this too, and now was the only time he'd ever have the nerve to ask and find out. "Then Rukia," he called and interrupted her tirade, "is there someone you do have a fondness for? Someone you might wish to make a match out of?" After he said those words, he dropped his head to the mattress of the western style bed. He didn't think he could look at her say someone else's name.

"Huh?" she was dumbstruck. _'Did nii-sama want to get rid of her?'_ she thought. The elders must be putting him up to this, to get the distasteful Rukongai street rat out of their estates. "There is no one I care about, or wish to be pleased with me more, than Byakuya nii-sama!" she declared and bowed at him from the end of his bed. She didn't think it sounded too outlandish, other than the knowledge that she loved him; her statement was perfectly reverent and obedient. She remained like that kowtowed, waiting for his response. She didn't expect his next actions.

Byakuya was so elated when he heard those words come from her; he thought he must be dreaming again. So he rose from his position and sat on the end on the bed, resting his hands to her shoulders as she prostrated herself before him. When she didn't lift her face to him, he placed a hand under her chin. He got to look at her now, with her flushed cheeks, and reverent features. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, no longer able to hold back this little bit of affection for her.

"Nii-sama?" she questioned. Byakuya would never touch her in such a way. _It's the sake, he's not himself now._ "Let me help you, get to bed." She rose from her knees, while his hands fell from her cheek and shoulder.

Alone in this room, away from elders, away from responsibilities, and away from that bothersome boy, Byakuya leaned forward into Rukia's embrace. When his hands fell to her waist, Byakuya pulled her in close to him, and took a deep breath. She smelled like lemon and coconut.

"Nii-… Nii-sama?" Rukia questioned again, but she didn't want to push her luck too much. Byakuya never held her, even when she grieved over Shiba Kaien, Kuchiki Byakuya was as distant as he ever was. This man before her seemed delicate, like he could be broken. Rukia wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. Even though she questioned his touch, she didn't want him to let go. She felt so shameless in that moment.

Byakuya looked up at the woman facing him, and could think of nothing more right, then her here in his arms. "Rukia, don't call me that right now," he declared.

Byakuya's eyes were no longer a cold steel grey, there was a fire brewing in them now. Rukia wasn't sure what she just heard, all she thought was _'he really was slammed'_. But she liked the feel of his arms around her. Rukia elevated her hands to Byakuya's shoulders, "Nii-sama," she began gently, "I have always thought of you as a formidable man." Rukia's fingers boldly grazed, the perfectly flawless cheeks, to thread into his long glossy black locks. "But right now, for the first time, I can take care of you, like you have always taken care of me." Wow, she loved the feel of this dark hair in her hands! Rukia didn't want to let go, but she had to, Byakuya was completely drunk and he doesn't even know what he's saying. That was what Rukia thought, until she was lifted off her feet and brought down to her back on the bed. "Nii-!"

"I just told you, not to call me that, Rukia; must you always be so impudent?" Byakuya was now propped up, on his forearm, against the mattress, and his other hand supporting the rest of his weight, while leaning across Rukia. His face was so close to her now, Byakuya could feel her gasps caressing his neck. Shivers of excitement reached from his chest to his belly, sending jolts of exhilaration down his legs. She was the most beautiful he's ever seen her, with her arms tossed over her head, from being drawn down onto the bed, they framed her glowing features. Byakuya looked into Rukia's eyes and saw something akin to desire. Could she? Did she? A multitude of emotions and thoughts flooded his mind, he had to clear it. So he lifted himself from his position and turned from her. "I'm sorry, Rukia."

Rukia didn't know what to do. She shifted herself up, and bent her knees to sit on her ankles. She crawled her way slowly over to where Byakuya sat and reached a hand out, but she dropped it before it could touch his unbent back. "Nii- em, Bya-, Kuch-?" she growled slightly at her frustration. With his statement from before, Rukia had no idea what to even call him now. But she worried that his statement, meant he didn't want her to be a part of his family anymore. "Please, talk to me. I do not know what you need me to do for you. How can I make things better?" This time when she reached her hand out to him, she connected with his back. When he didn't object to her touch, she reached up with her other hand and brought both arms around his shoulders. "Please allow me to continue to call you brother, I can't think of my life without you in it!" Rukia leaned her chin on her arm that still held Byakuya about his shoulders. As she leaned in her chest made contact with his upper back, and she could hear a hiss come from him. She pushed him too far, she was about to lose everything!

Byakuya placed a hand to the one at his neck, when he felt her small breasts skim against his back; he couldn't hold back the pleasured whistle from escaping his lips. "Rukia, you have to leave," he told her. Byakuya didn't know how much more of this he could take. Right now, he was holding himself back as much as possible, even while his head was swimming with the amount of liquor he'd consumed. He turned towards her then, and her head was bowed once again.

"I understand," she said, her voice trembling with emotion. Rukia was holding back her tears; she couldn't let him see her weakness. She made to leave, when Byakuya pulled her back.

"What is it that you understand?" he questioned.

Looking into his heated eyes, Rukia couldn't hold back those tears any longer, "I have shamed you, and the Kuchiki name, in some way, for the last time. I will not fight your decision. Thank you, for all you have done for me all these years," she cried, as Byakuya drew her in close. He lifted her by the chin and brushed his lips over hers. They fell backwards onto the bed again. Her sobbing began to subside, and her eyes opened briefly, before closing them again at the feel of his soft lips on hers. A hand still gripped in his, she was trapped between the mattress and the hard body above her. "Mmm," she moaned when Byakuya's tongue slipped over her lips. Byakuya slid the hand which held hers, down her arm, curling around her shoulder.

"Rukia, I told you to leave because," Byakuya breathed out a long sigh, placed his forehead to hers, and then continued. "Because right now, I am not the head of the Kuchiki clan," he caressed a finger down her cheek. "I am not your brother," he kissed both her eyelids. "I am just a man," he bent his head and kissed her neck. '_And I can't be alone with the woman, who has had me captivated for so long,_' he thought but stopped himself from revealing. Then he heard Rukia's faint voice in his ear.

Rukia stopped thinking, how could she when the man she has loved for such a long time, was touching, and kissing her like this. "Please, tell me this dream will last forever," she whispered without thought. She only realized she said the words out loud when Byakuya stopped his caresses, and lifted his eyes to hers. "I'm sorry, please forgive my disgraceful remarks," Rukia begged and tried to cover her beet red cheeks, but Byakuya's arms were stopping her.

She wanted him? She wanted him, to touch her? To kiss her? '_There is no one I care about, or wish to be pleased with me more, than Byakuya nii-sama_' was there more to that statement then Rukia let on? "Rukia," he breathed her name against her lips. Her eyes shut again and Byakuya felt her shiver.

That's it; there was no stopping this now. Byakuya's mouth was on hers again, and he thrust his tongue forward. Rukia was accepting and reciprocating a response, as her tongue tangled with his. When Byakuya released her arms, Rukia slid them up his sides, to reach his back. Byakuya rolled her so she was now atop him, while still holding her close. Sitting up, never leaving her lips, his hand floated up to the zipper at the back of her neon pink bridesmaid dress. He painstakingly worked it down and slipped his hands into the back of it, rolling the single strap off her shoulder. Byakuya gently tugged the top of Rukia's dress down. He would do what he could now, not to frighten her away. After all this time, to finally have her and have her wanting, he did not want her thinking too hard.

Rukia liked the slow pace Byakuya was taking with her. She was afraid he would stop if things went too fast, and the last thing she wanted right now was for him to stop. She would deal with the consequences later. Rukia loosened the blue tie; Byakuya had worn, and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Her hands encountered the skin at his chest and felt the muscles there quiver, as a soft groan escaped his throat.

After Rukia skimmed the jacket and shirt off him, Byakuya brought his hands to her chest as he grasped her small breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands, and were softer than the finest silk ever to grace his palms. Her soft gasps chanted in his ear, and her lemon coconut scent, wafted into his nostrils, causing him to fall ever further under her spell. He did not know what the consequences were going to be for this one moment of bliss, but right now Byakuya did not care. For this one moment, he would pay whatever the penalties if it meant he could have Rukia as he has always wanted her. Here in his arms, loving him.

"Nii-sama," her whimper was intoxicating, and he liked the way her voice pronounced his status, even if he didn't feel like her brother. The tremble and rapture in her words and gasps drove him forward. He could think of nothing but Rukia making those sounds for him, because of him, and about him.

A ripping echo, reverberated in the large room, as Byakuya tore away the last of Rukia's dress. She was now naked atop him, save for the panties barring his full exploration.

Rukia didn't allow the destroyed dress to dissuade her from her course. She swayed her hips on Byakuya's evident erection, causing her own center to quiver and become slick. She wanted him inside; she could not wait any longer.

Byakuya couldn't wait any longer; he had to be inside this invigorating woman. He pushed her panties to the side exposing her wet hub to his scrutiny, and unfastened his pants to release his own desire to her. Rukia slid her smooth and warm core over Byakuya's length before she sunk down onto him.

Both Shinigami's cried in ecstasy as the feel of finally being one took over. After the initial surprise of this intimate act, Rukia lifted herself on her thighs while bowed over the man beneath her, and rocked her hips slowly. Byakuya pulled her forward to claim her lips as she slid herself up and down in exquisite ecstasy. With their tongues entangled in a love game mimicking their bodies, Rukia began viciously taking Byakuya, to a new realm of pleasure. He grabbed her hips slowing her pace, so this delight lasted longer for both of them. With the pleasure mounting, Byakuya was not sure this would be long enough, and then Rukia shuddered around him. The feel of her inner walls gripping at him, took away any thought of slowing this down, so grabbing her hips, he impaled her rapidly to heighten her orgasm.

Rukia's head was tossed back as the orgasm over took her. Never had she felt so blissful, or wanted in her entire existence. The feel of Byakuya under her, and penetrating her was like being in total control and out of control at the same time. She raked her nails down his chest as the pleasure he gave her intensified. And though she marked him he didn't protest, in fact he relished in her volatile response. And as he pumped into this petite and beautiful woman, she repeated the name she has always called him, "Nii-sama!"

He wasn't sure if it was her shouts of pleasure, or her calling out to him, or the sudden intense feel of her gripping his cock tightly with her inner walls, but with her final cry to nii-sama, he couldn't hold back his own release. He pulled the small raven haired woman above him, close to his chest, and rolled her over one more time. Penetrating her from above, Byakuya drove deeper into Rukia. Her nails now scraped down his back, drawing out small droplets of blood, as again she called out with his final hard and long thrust, "Nii-sama! Hah, Byakuya, I love you!" he disintegrated at her words. _All that was him, was now in all that was her, she would control and command his heart from this moment forward. No matter the situation, or the circumstance, nor the occurrence or event, whatever comes she would rule over him. 'That is how much I love you, Rukia,'_ he thought but dare not express, as he gripped her waist and emptied himself into her womb.

Byakuya was depleted and dazed as he removed himself from her and rolled to the side. One arm still held Rukia beneath her neck, and he pulled her to him. She must have been exhausted as well, because no sooner had Byakuya cradled Rukia to him, she was sleeping soundly in the safety of his arm. That's when he looked down and saw not only had he done the unthinkable by taking his sister in a most crude manner, but he hadn't even removed his pants completely! Byakuya gently detached Rukia from his embrace, and with a swimming head, finished removing his garments and had hers sent to be mended. It was in the bathroom while he attempted to clean himself up from the encounter that he realized just how much more grave his situation really was. On the cotton, white washcloth was a moderate streak of virginal blood. _'Dear Kami! What have I just done!?'_

* * *

"Dress, we leave for Seireitei shortly," Byakuya told Rukia when she awoke the next morning. He stood at the window far from the bed Rukia lay in now. It looked as if that's where he'd spent the remainder of the night.

Now sober and within her rational mind, the events of the previous evening replayed in her mind and her face grew warm with embarrassment. "I need to retrieve-,"

"Gather what you need from your room," he interrupted. "We can return the Gigais to Urahara's Shop." Byakuya refused to look at Rukia as he spoke to her. "I expect to be leaving within the hour."

With that, he effectively shut her out and sent her on her way. After a brief encounter with Ichigo in the hall, Rukia returned to her room gathered her few belongings and was ready for their early return to Seireitei.

* * *

**The Kuchiki Manor…**

Byakuya needed time to think, before he could face his sister. He'd committed an unspeakable act, against her, and against the Kuchiki clan. After returning to Seireitei, and sending her home first, Byakuya was to inebriated to do much thinking the night before. Byakuya sought solace in the one thing that would remain forever constant through his life. He meditated with Senbonzakura.

Byakuya entered his inner world, with its lush green landscape. He was standing in a field of fertile green and high uncut grass. In the distance were sakura trees lined into 4 rows. Two rows on each side of a graveled path, leading to a portico. The portico itself was of dark wood and roofed over with terra cotta plates. It lay over a large pond teaming with dozens of koi. The sakura trees blew on a veiled breeze, sending dozens of its petals across the landscape. At the end of the portico, stood an armored man, and though Byakuya could not see them for this distance away, he knew that the piercing blue eyes behind the samurai mask held a look of serenity and tranquility. Byakuya walked under the portico and his long strides carried him swiftly to the Zanpakutō spirit.

"You know why I've come to you," Byakuya spoke straightforwardly to the samurai.

"Of course, Kuchiki-sama," Senbonzakura replied back just as pragmatically as his master. "And the resolution you seek is simple. You also know the answer, though you refuse to see it." Even with Byakuya's cool mannerisms, Senbonzakura could always see past the façade. So when Byakuya's features gave a brief puzzled expression, he elaborated. "While we loved Hisana, we both know, she never returned that love truly. She was forever grateful for our love, but with her heart forever lost to her sister, she couldn't give us back what we needed."

Byakuya contemplated Senbonzakura's remarks, coming to the same conclusion. "I understand what you say. Now though, I have lost my own heart to the same woman."

"Yes, we have," the samurai expressed. "We are forever tied to her. Sode no Shirayuki, has been mine for far longer than you have had Rukia. We have been waiting for you to open the gate for us."

This news set Byakuya back, for a brief moment. "You and Sode no Shirayuki have… a fondness, for each other?" It was a stupid question, he knew that. Senbonzakura all but said that to him, but he needed to hear his Zanpakutō speak the words.

Removing the mask of his helmet, Senbonzakura revealed his face to Byakuya. While he has seen the face of Senbonzakura before, never had Byakuya seen such fierce possessiveness in those eyes. Eyes that were the brightest blue, and his features, that maintained a striking resemblance to Byakuya's own face.

He turned from Byakuya then, and looked out from the open air portico to view a large koi, fly from below the surface of the lake, into the sky. It was as if it was saying to both men, '_You guys are too serious, step back and let life claim you_.' Then it was back into the clear blue waters of this magnificent setting.

Byakuya felt the koi's message, as well as Senbonzakura's, and realized he was just like that. Even though he had denied his feeling for Rukia, and continuously pushed her away, less he gave into those emotions. He was the koi, running away through the air to escape something that was never going to let him leave. No matter what he tried, Rukia would pull him back to her. And without her, he couldn't even breathe. Closing his eyes at that recognition, he felt an incredible calm wash over him. Everything became clear in that moment and he knew what it was he had to do. Both he and Senbonzakura exchanged a glance, and he nodded to his Zanpakutō as he left his inner world.

He visited his parents' graves, and spoke with them. He wasn't sure what it was he was looking for in coming to them. Perhaps it was for forgiveness for breaking another promise, in falling in love with Rukia who was not only his adopted sister, but the sister of his dead wife Hisana. Or perhaps condemnation for those same reasons. He had contemplated visiting the vigil he'd had of Hisana, but then thought better of that, while he had loved Hisana, it was in no way a comparison to what he felt for Rukia. And he just felt, it would be too much of an insult to bring this problem to her.

He arrived at the Kuchiki manor, and went straight to his wing. Byakuya then removed the night's clothing, and put on his house kimono. Removing the kenseikan from his hair, the opulent black strands floated down his back and framed his face. Inhaling deeply, he made his way to Rukia's wing and quarters. Byakuya hesitated for a second, before he knocked lightly on her door.

Rukia heard the knock come from her door, and knew it was Byakuya. He'd finally come to pass judgment on her. Kneeling, she went to the floor as soon as she disconnected from her mattress. Rukia gave her permission for her brother to enter, and there prostrated again before him, she waited. Byakuya entered and circled her once before he spoke.

"Rukia ..."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	10. The Longest Night

**A/N: (MxM) **Suggestive** Now consider this, I wrote this story second and all the stories after Chapter 1, are based off this one. **

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Too many Songs to mention here, please refer to the opening A/N on page 1 for all the disclosures**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Longest Night…

"Ichigo?" the petite black haired Shinigami called to him. She was walking down the hall early the morning after Orihime's wedding. He had just entered the hall from the guestroom, rubbing and shaking his head. Ichigo looked up at Rukia, her hair was disheveled, and there was a flush to her cheeks. "Are you just coming from Urahara's room?" she asked innocently.

"Um… yea, well, you know how last was, it got pretty crazy. I was just checking up on him after bringing him to his room." Ichigo rushed through his answer. "Where you checking in on Byakuya?"

The small female Shinigami, looked to the ground quickly before she answered his question, "Oh, yea, me too. I mean nii-sama can hold himself well when it comes to his liquor, so of course he was fine." Rukia's eyes shifted from side to side until they landed on a mark at Ichigo's neck. "Um, Ichigo? Did you hurt yourself? It looks like you got a pinch there on your neck." She reached up to get a better look at it, but Ichigo caught her hand midair.

"It's fine Rukia. Nothing to worry over," he tried to sound convincing. The look on her face told him, she didn't believe him.

"Lemme see, Ichigo," she persisted again, and succeeded in pulling his shirt over, receiving a clearer view of the mark. When she saw what it was, Rukia took a sharp intake of breath. "Is that…? That's…," she let her words trail off. The redhead's blush confirmed her suspicion without him having to say anything more. "So you… and Urahara?" Rukia enquired with a lift of her eyebrow.

A small smirk lifted on Ichigo's lips, and his head was downcast. As he stood there with his friend, he thought about her reaction to his own question about her leaving Byakuya's room. "Hey, wait a second!" Ichigo scrutinized her attire and the tousled hair again. "You and Byakuya!?" When she hushed him, Ichigo began to laugh.

"What of it? Is that really any more of an issue, then you and your teacher!?" Rukia's voice was slightly raised. The two stared intently at each other, when they both felt the presence of another soul coming down the hall. They elevated their heads and eyes to the man coming down the hall towards them now. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to continue to breathe," Rukia threatened the young teenager, like he needed her to threaten him, to keep quiet! They blushed once more and quickly looked away from the groom.

"Well, I'll … ah… talk to you later … about … that stuff," Ichigo said to Rukia. As he spoke, he lifted his hand up and gripped the back of his own neck, as if embarrassed.

"Um… Oh yea… Of course, sure," Rukia stuttered and ducked her head low. "Congratulations again, Ulquiorra. I'll be … ah … going now." She walked quickly passed Ulquiorra.

"Umm, yea … I need to, ah … get going myself," Ichigo quickly said and he too skidded as fast as he could away.

Ichigo found himself in the garden of the hotel. He leaned forward over the pond in his yukata, to feed the fish swimming there. His memories drifting back to the night before and how it all ended this way.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

When they arrived here at the Tenseien Hotel, Ichigo found himself spending most of his time just hanging out with Chado, Renji, Keigo, and Asano. Uryū was up by the platform doing his DJ thing. What he had been looking for didn't seem to be looking for him. His father had been dancing with the beautiful bride just before she was thrust into his arms. She was so lovely; he didn't think he'd ever again see something so beautiful. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he called her by her married name, wearing a dress that would fit no one better than her. Her eyes full of love and confidence, and her heart finally settled as it always should have been. They glided across the dance floor, to the slow song Uryū just had to play. **"Sad"** The melancholic melody brought them both back, to a time when he was at his lowest point and lost his will to go on.

_"I just wanted you to know, that for a time, my feelings for you were real," his shocking confession brought tears to her eyes._

_"Geez Kurosaki! You would tell me this now!" Orihime jumped from his bedside to stand over him. "For the longest time, I was completely in love with you! When I finally came to terms with the fact that you would never feel the same way about me, I had already fallen in love with Ulquiorra!" The two teens stared at each other, and then burst into a fit of laughter. After they calmed she asked somberly, "Please let me heal you Ichigo."_

_"Inoue, thanks for your concern," he told her dismally. "I'd really like to be alone right now." Orihime walked out of the room, and from the briefly open door, he could see his sister Karin's angry face as she spoke with Urahara. Ichigo knew Kisuke was telling her he wasn't going to make it. 'She will be fine,' he thought to himself. 'She's stronger than even I gave her credit for.' Ichigo turned his body then toward the wall, and closed his eyes. He readied himself for his body to give way and for the separation of his soul to come. He didn't know how long he waited there. Time had no meaning for Ichigo at this point. But then came the sound of the door opening, and someone had entered the room. He pretended to sleep, so whoever it was would leave him, in peace. _

_Tessai sat beside the boy, and proceeded to give Ichigo more healing Kidō as ordered by his friend Urahara Kisuke. "Kurosaki-san, if you only knew the lengths that man is going for you," he said out loud, to the young man whom he thought to be sleeping. "The fight he has had to find a way to restore you to your former self. And when he has finally come to a solution, you have given up on him," a tear falls from Tessai's eye, and his face contorts in frustration. "With this, you have disappointed me." He stands over the bed, and gives the sleeping boy one bit of advice, "I can only ask, for the sake of my friend that you hold on. Even if just for a little while longer." With that, Tessai left the room, leaving Ichigo to ponder the older man's recommendation. _

_At the sound of the door closing, Ichigo turned over. He didn't want to think about what the Kidō master was saying. He just wanted to remain resigned to his fate. But the thought of Kisuke, laboring all this time to give him back what he sacrificed. It brought to his mind all the feelings he had suppressed. From the time, Kisuke found him lying helpless in the rain, through his training, and subsequent victory over Sōsuke Aizen. Somewhere along the way, through all the trials in between, he fell in love with the scientist. Trying to deny those feelings, brought pain to a dear friend, and ultimately lead him here. Ichigo knew in that moment, there was only one thing left for him to do. In order to do it though, he would have to live. _

Before he knew it, the song was over and Ulquiorra was walking over to claim his bride. He might never understand Orihime's connection with this man, but he wasn't going to judge it, how could he? Ulquiorra was the one that got her heart, and in Ichigo's opinion that's all that mattered. They conversed for a few brief minutes, and then Ichigo was walking over to his father.

"Oi dad, why are you so agitated?" he asked. His father had been slightly annoyed since the party started.

"Huh? Oh, ah… nothing, it's nothing," Isshin replied. They stood to hear Ulquiorra's speech, and then he began to sing **"The Reason."** "Why don't you go dance with Rukia, it'll piss the hell outta Byakuya," he said, then he was sauntering over to the stage.

Ichigo really wanted to take this opportunity to have a long overdue discussion with Kisuke, but he didn't even know if the pervert made his way to the reception yet. So first Ichigo told Uryū the songs he wanted to jam on stage to, then he walked over to Rukia and to the utter annoyance of her older brother, he pulled the small Shinigami away and onto the dance floor.

"Ichigo! You know that's going to irritate nii-sama!" Rukia laughed as she allowed herself to be lulled into the dance.

"Do I look like I actually care?" Ichigo said unenthusiastically. "That stiff doesn't want to dance, it's his problem." They laughed and danced until the end, when suddenly Isshin had jumped to the stage and **"Don't Fear The Reaper"** began to play. It felt as if the entire room of guests rushed the stage, including Rukia. Ichigo followed her, "What is this, like the Shinigami theme song?" Rukia just laughed, and pointed to the stage. He followed her finger and found his father on stage screaming something about needing more cow bell. And what jumped to the stage next, was the one thing he had spent the night looking for. Dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt, red tie, and grey fedora, was Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

Ichigo was suddenly jolted from the memory by the fish jumping from the pool of water in front of him. He wasn't sure at the moment, if he should return to the room where Urahara was sleeping soundly. Or should he just grab his things and head the hell outta there as quick as possible. For there was little doubt, that Ichigo had taken advantage of the shopkeeper last night. Ichigo stood after making the decision to leave the hotel, and letting the chips fall where they may afterward, only to find a pair of charcoal grey eyes staring at him.

"Ah, I see," Ichigo began, "So you're up now, eh?"

"Indeed," replied the blonde. "You were planning on skipping out before we could talk about what happened last night."

Ichigo kept his mouth shut; he had no idea what to say to this man. This man whom he had fantasized about for months. This man who tried in vain to hinder the emotions of an "immature child." This man who Ichigo no longer needed to imagine having. This man, his former teacher, who had made incredibly passionate love to him.

"Listen Ichigo," Kisuke said his name out there in the open for anyone to hear, and know just how intimate the two had gotten. "Come back inside, there are things we really need to talk about."

"If you're going to tell me again, that it was all a mistake or that what happened last night can't ever happen again, then you can save it _Kisuke_," Ichigo said the man's name like a curse. _'Why can't you just accept it, and acknowledge me?'_ he thought to himself, since those words couldn't escape his lips.

"You know, you're the one that told me, not to treat you like a kid," Kisuke told the boy in that voice he only used when things were serious. "But when you act like this, how can anyone not?" The shopkeeper was visibly riled at Ichigo's actions. "I didn't treat you like a kid last night, so when you want to talk like an adult you know where to find me." Kisuke began to storm off back to his room, but stopped and added, "And I like it better when you use my first name… especially the way you did last night." With that, he left Ichigo to contemplate his words.

Kisuke's stride brought him quickly to the room he had shared last night with his former pupil. _'How could I have let this happen?'_ he thought to himself. _'I never should have let him, get to me. I've struggled with my feeling for that boy, since I first encountered him. I can't blame the alcohol for this. I betrayed a longtime friend, and hurt that frail teacher/student relationship I struggled to maintain.'_ Memory encompassed his thoughts, sweeping him back to the events of the evening.

* * *

**12 hours ago…**

Urahara Kisuke's night felt like someone scraping their nails along a piece of slate. He'd been keeping his distance as he observed Orihime's wedding, only congratulating her privately during the ride from Gora Park to the Tenseien Hotel. The scientist spent most of the evening avoiding a certain substitute Shinigami, watching as he laughed and enjoyed his time spent in the presence of Sado, Renji, and the two friends from his school. Now Kisuke watched, from the backstage area, as his pupil danced with unanswered emotion, in the company of Cifer Orihime. He always knew that the girl had feelings for Ichigo; it wasn't like she did a very good job of concealing it. Only Ichigo never noticed the red-haired female's transparent emotions for him. He had to admit when she fell in love with the hollow; it came as quite a shock to the scientist. Not only because he didn't calculate those odds, but because that left Ichigo open to his curiosity. He had rebuffed the boy all those months ago, after they had returned from the rescue operation of Kuchiki Rukia. And it wasn't that he rejected Ichigo on any ethical grounds, like _'Oh that's my student, which means no touching.'_ No, it wasn't that at all. It had more to do with… Shiba Isshin, the son of the Reiō. The last thing he had needed was to get on that man's bad side.

For all he knew the light hearted Shinigami captain he helped all those years before, would have turned in his location to the Seireitei, or worse had him ripped to shreds with just the flick of his finger. So you have to imagine Kisuke's surprise when Isshin came looking for him a month ago, to discuss 'something' the prince's mother had mentioned to him in passing.

_Before Nel could speak, Kurosaki Isshin rushed into the room. "Urahara! We need to talk now!" The royal male now held a look of impatience. Kisuke got up from his position and walked to the former captain. _

_"Yes, Kurosaki-san, what can I help you with?" he asked of the man._

_"I need to talk with you alone," Isshin began, then in a whispered voice he finished, "It concerns something my mother mentioned to me, about my son." At the mention of Kurosaki Ichigo and the royal family to which he belonged, Urahara Kisuke excused himself from the group and walked away with that boy's father._

_The two men entered a spare room off the hall in his living quarters of the Urahara Candy Store. Kisuke turned after entering the room to face the impatient Isshin, when he was struck in the jaw and soundly knocked to the ground… brutally. "Whoa! What the fuck!" came the surprised yelp from Kisuke._

_"Ahh! Fuck! You have a hard face!" screamed Kurosaki Isshin, as he rubbed his swollen knuckles. Then he focused his attention back on the perverted man with him. "What the fuck?! You don't get to ask that you sonovaBITCH! What have you been doing with my son!?" Isshin grabbed the Geta-Boshi by his collar with one hand and lifted him a good three feet off the floor. With the other hand, Isshin readied his fist to impact the other man's face again._

_"WHAT!? Not a damn thing!" Kisuke verbally defended, "You know damn well, the only thing I've ever done was train that boy! AT YOUR REQUEST I might add!" he reaffirmed with the prince. "And since you need to know, I have been working over the past year, to find a way of restoring Kurosaki-kun's power!"_

_Isshin raised a brow at Kisuke's words. Then he lowered the shopkeeper to his feet and smoothed down Kisuke's top. "Oh, is that all? Well that must have been what she meant then." When Kisuke gave him a questioning look, Isshin elaborated. "My mother said that you would restore my son's power …" _

_"Geez Shiba-san! All you had to do was say that or ask me first before you start in with all this violence! Kurosaki-kun definitely gets that from you!" The Geta-Boshi stated as he reached for the door to slide it open, when Isshin made one more comment._

_"Oh yeah and his resolve," Isshin grabbed at Kisuke's shoulder before reiterating, "You'd restore his power and his resolve." When the man in front stopped cold, Isshin knew. There was no relationship between this man and his son, but there would be one. Kisuke was about to comment but Isshin cut him off, "Relax old friend. Your reaction alone tells me that you are not lying to me. And really the only thing that pissed me off was, if you had gone ahead and did something with my son and didn't own up to it." Isshin slapped Kisuke's back fiercely, "So I only hope that in the future, should something come of this, I am forewarned!"_

_"Yeah, of course! Nothing to be concerned over," Kisuke agreed, and decided that not now or EVER was there a good time to mention the kiss Ichigo planted on him, that almost had him risking this man's wrath. The men stepped from the room, Kisuke had his hand up to his jaw rubbing it. At the side of his lip, there seemed to be blood coming from it. Isshin walked out behind him, the knuckles of his hand were bruised. "Well, now that that's taken care of," the shopkeeper started. "What's happening here? Where did the miniature Espada go?" _

"Kisuke… Are you finally going to end this self-inflicted torture, or what?!" Shihōin Yoruichi pranced over to her childhood friend. "You can't keep this up."

"Whether I can or can't is not the issue," he responded. "Isshin trusts me again, after saving his son's life; I don't want to push my luck."

"But Isshin doesn't know what it took, to save him… does he?" she chided. Yoruichi turned around when she heard her lover approaching. "Think things over, Kisuke. And have some fun tonight." With that, the goddess of flash was gone, capturing Suì-Fēng in her arms and racing away to be alone with her. "Che," was his only response to the retreating Shihōin Princess.

"So this is where you've been hiding, eh? Urahara?" from his side Kisuke watched as Shiba Isshin walked in his direction. "What's got you all crabby?" he asked of the Geta-Boshi. Kisuke simply shook his head. "Well, since you don't wanna talk about it, there is something I need to tell you." Urahara visibly flinched when the robust man brought his arm down and around his shoulder. "You know I'm sincerely grateful for so many of the things you've done for me," Kisuke heard a "but" coming, "But…" _There it was!_ "We have a problem."

Isshin turned the shopkeeper towards the far side of the dance floor. There standing like a wallflower, was **_Kurosaki Masaki_**. "Wait What? How?!"

"Two very good questions Urahara!" Isshin informed him. "Matsumoto says her name is Nakamura Izumi. She's a seated officer under the Kenpachi."

"She's Shinigami!" Kisuke began to laugh. At the prince's glare, Kisuke quieted and did his best to give Isshin an answer. "It's not unheard of for someone like her to become Shinigami after they die. And if that is the case, I doubt very much she even remembers." Urahara now had the biggest grin on his face. With Masaki here, Isshin would be distracted and Kisuke found that he might actually start to enjoy this evening. "Come on, Shiba-san. I'm going to take my friends' advice and finally have some fun tonight." Isshin seemed to like the sound of that, as he rushed to the stage after the groom had sung his song, and carted his bride off. _To do unspeakable things to her,_ Kisuke joked to himself. Then he heard the next song. **"Don't Fear The Reaper."** And Kisuke found himself laughing audibly, when Isshin cried for more cow bell. _'That's my cue!'_

* * *

He was sitting at the kotatsu, drinking his tea, when the knock at the door brought him out of his memory. Kisuke rose, walked to the door, and pulled it open. There in the hallway, stood a most pitiful looking Kurosaki Ichigo. Kisuke reached his hand out, and brushed a thumb along Ichigo's jawline. The boy raised his chocolate eyes to the slate grey ones, and tumbled into the charismatic man before him. Ichigo reached his arms up and around his waist. Kisuke pulled the redhead into the room and shut the door.

Ichigo spoke into the scientist's chest but his words were muffled. At the hum and rumble of Kisuke's chest, Ichigo lifted his head and spoke to the man. "I'm an ass," he told him, and Kisuke smirked. "You wanted to talk and I wanted to run away." Ichigo let himself be led to the low table, and sat down. At the man's enquiry about whether he wanted some tea, Ichigo nodded. He accepted a cup with the hot green liquid, which Kisuke handed to him. "Are you sure you want to talk with your rapist?"

At those words Kisuke burst out laughing, which made the boy smile and scowl at the same time. A feat only Kurosaki Ichigo could accomplish. When his laughter subsided, Kisuke had only one remark he could give the boy. "First, I could never be forced to do those things with you last night. And second, I could ask you the same question." No matter how someone wanted to look at it, he was the dirty old man, and Ichigo the naïve minor. It didn't matter that Kisuke got so plastered last night; he needed assistance to his room. Nor did it matter that said _kind_ person, removed his clothing, to make him more comfortable, of course. It also didn't matter, when the boy knelt down before him after removing his pants and began kissing the inside of his thigh, that Kisuke tried pushing him away. No, none of that mattered, because Kisuke wanted it to happen, and he wanted it with Ichigo. "Ichigo, honestly, you can't rape the willing."

* * *

**A/N: Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	11. The Hours

**A/N: (MxM) **Masturbation and Suggestive** **

**Songs in this Chapter:  
Too many Songs to mention here, please refer to the opening A/N on page 1 for all the references**

* * *

Chapter 7: page 2: The Hours…

**10 Hours ago… **

There wasn't a cow bell around but the Geta-Boshi found a crystal goblet and spoon, no one could accuse him of not being inventive! He then leapt to the stage beside his friend and clanked the goblet over the second MIC on the stage. He knew Ichigo was standing in the crowd as he and his father made utter fools of themselves, but this was the most fun he'd had all day. As he tapped the crystal with his spoon, he rolled his hips to the beat. Kisuke then sang the background vocals for the song while giving the flamboyant man his due. Even the audience agreed, Kurosaki Isshin could sing. When the guitar solo came up, he felt someone pulling at his pant leg.

"Urahara-san!" whined the infamous FukuTaichō of squad 10, Matsumoto Rangiku. "We're playing 'I Never' you will join us."

"Of course," c'mon, who could resist this specimen of well put together female parts! He dropped to the ground from the stage and walked over to the table that had been assembled. He listened to Rangiku's explanation of tonight's game, and of how she wanted to get Byakuya blasted. He laughed at that, but said it was doable. When they settled at the table Rangiku was about to start, saying there were enough people for the game, but Kisuke had to make a suggestion. "I beg to differ, Matsumoto-san, if you want really good sake for this game, and I know I do. We really need to invite, Kurosaki Isshin." He winked at Rangiku, and then added, "I know he gets a good supply of Junmai Daiginjō-shu." He was the one that received the highly valuable sake at his shop when the Reiō sent it down for his son. Besides what better way to keep Isshin distracted, then to have him intoxicated with drink and women.

He watched as Rangiku's eyes glazed over. "Is it … Koshu?" Kisuke just gave her another wink and pulled his fan over his face. That made her jump for joy, which he didn't mind watching either, and she agreed for Isshin to join in. She then made the group write down different songs and grabbed the fedora from his head. She placed the strips of paper there for them all to pick, when they drank their fifth cup. Urahara whispered a few notables about the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan, and sure enough, Byakuya was getting well into his cups. Then the table heard the DJ speak.

"Alright, so, you guys enjoying yourselves out there, right?" he asked the guests. "Most of you know me, and you've been listening to the sounds of 'Quincy: The Legendary DJ'. Well, someone wants to have a go with singing to you all tonight. Kurosaki, let's go man."

Ichigo ran up to the MIC, "Aight everybody!" he yelled out. "So you all know about… well ya know, me," Ichigo joked referring to the hollow half of his soul. "So I wanted to get this one outta the way tonight," he stuck his tongue out and the DJ began the song with a loud guitar riff. The heavy melody was accompanied by a pounding of drums and Ichigo's normally coarse voice matched perfectly with the song he sang, **"Monster." **As Ichigo began bouncing and hopping to the harsh beat, the youthful people in attendance flocked to the dance floor, forming a mosh pit in front of the stage.

They all looked to Isshin, "What?!" he questioned their stare. "We Kurosaki's have the voices of angels!" he declared.

Shedding the suit's jacket and peeling his tie off, he tossed them to the crowd of girls. Renji and Sado jumped to the stage and were head banging along with Ichigo. He ripped open his shirt, revealing his bare chest. Ichigo was getting to the pivotal potion of the song, and the whites of his eyes began to blacken, while his russet pupils turned amber. His hollow slipped out for the growl, before he tapped it back down. The song itself had the crowd laughing and dancing. But it was his second song that had most of the other Shinigami's and human guests gathering on the dance floor.

"This song is for all those sassy souls out there, I'm just sayin' … we've all had or wanted that one **'Bad Girlfriend'**," Ichigo spoke to the crowd. Ichigo had near everyone out on the floor, most of them trying to be that dirty girl; by the time, he got to the last verse, with a little change-up to the name. With a deafening cheer, apparently more than one girl at the bottom of the stage now wanted to be the future, Ex-Ms. Kurosaki… and applause from the guests, Ichigo went into the final chorus.

The song gave Rangiku another idea. "Hmmm, why don't we have Kurosaki-kun join too?" Kisuke didn't like that idea, at all! The others at the table were weary at first until Isshin, said that _'of course __**his son**__ could hold his liquor.' _And with that seal of approval from the boy's father, Kisuke knew, whatever happened tonight was going to get him killed. It didn't help Kisuke at all that Ichigo decided to sing a very suggestive song next either.

"Alright, alright, alright, don't hurt yourselves" Ichigo spoke to the girls that were trying to get at him from the platform. "Imma dedicate this last one, to the freaks planning on a **'Sick and Twisted Affair'** tonight." Byakuya lifted a brow at the comment. Hisagi stuttered, Kisuke almost choked on his sake, Isshin burst out laughing, Rangiku giggled, Izumi actually blushed, and Rukia's eyes widened when the table turned to look at her.

After finishing his third song, Rangiku called him over. Kisuke saw a look of disagreement on Ichigo's face. Good! He was going to decline her offer; maybe tonight wasn't going to get him a death sentence after all. Then their eyes locked, and for the first time Ichigo noticed that Kisuke wasn't wearing his hat. Those slate eyes captured him and he found himself saying, "Alright, I'll give it a whirl." _'FUCK!'_ Kisuke screamed to no one. _'I'm dead, I'm just fucking dead.'_ He shifted in his seat, and at first, he didn't know why. But then he felt that old familiar feeling creep into his spine, jolting his back ramrod straight. But that wasn't the only thing, straightening out. The danger of this boy, was exciting him. _'Fuck it,'_ Kisuke thought to himself, _'I decided to have a good time, with Isshin distracted. What better way to have a good time, then watching my favorite subject.'_

Ichigo had never in his young life, played a drinking game, and this one seemed a little, troubling. But he wanted to be near the Geta-Boshi, and this gave him that opportunity. Ichigo sat down across from Kisuke, next to Rukia. She blushed then whispered in his ear, "The plan is to 'loosen up' nii-sama, but what these people don't know, is that he can hold his liquor." She giggled, "I had no idea Urahara-san, knew so much about my brother, but I'm finding out so many things I never knew," her comments were making Ichigo smile. Seeing as she said all this to him, with Byakuya seated next to her.

"I never… had a crush on my teacher," Urahara spoke clearly to the group. Then watched as Byakuya lifted a brow at him, and gave what could only be called a _'Byakuya snarl'_. It consisted of cold grey eyes holding your gaze and a slight, barely noticeable, lift to his upper lip. But Kisuke said that also to make Ichigo regret entering this game, as he too had to partake in the hot expensive sake.

"Oh c'mon, Tatsuki, I **_know_** you've had a crush on your teacher," Ichigo barked as the fiery liquid stung his gullet. Sado, Uryū, and Tatsuki had joined the group when Ichigo complained he was the only human there. Since Renji was hanging with Sado the whole night, he decided to join as well. Tatsuki growled at Ichigo, but tipped her head back for a swig. When she dropped her head back down, there were tears in her eyes, which had Uryū showing concern, but the rest of the table laughing.

"I never… was a captain of the Gotei 13," this particular sentence came from none other than Shiba Isshin, which had the Geta-Boshi crying in his laughter. Of course, he did have to swallow the clear hot liquid. But it was worth it, to watch Byakuya squirm. No one seemed to pay any attention to the father of Ichigo as he too, took a quick swallow.

"That's your fifth cup Byakuya!" Rangiku pointed out, and passed the hat around to the 6th squad captain.

He reached inside and pulled out a strip. "**'I'm Sexy and I know It'**? What kind of song is that?" Byakuya questioned.

Then from Kisuke's side rose Kurosaki Isshin, "It's a song … about me," he declared and had the table in tears. "Let's go Kuchiki-san, this will be fun!" Though reluctant, Byakuya followed the older man to the stage. And Uryū started the karaoke for the men.

Ichigo gawked in horror as his father actually sung and **_DANCED_**, to this song. With his eyes wide like saucers, his mouth agape, and his stomach starting to turn, Ichigo heard Kisuke yelling from his position at the table. "Byakuya-bo! You're doing it wrong!"

"Urahaaaarraaaa! Get up here and show this youngster how to wiggle!" Isshin yelled into the MIC. And the table watched in shocked awe as Kisuke stood from his chair and leapt to the stage.

Ichigo put a hand to his mouth, his thumb, and forefinger gipping his nose. To the table it looked like he would be sick, probably from watching these old men jiggle their asses on stage in front of the entire crowd. Only two people knew he was just trying to keep everyone from noticing his sudden nosebleed. He ogled his teacher as Kisuke rolled his hips during his dance, and scanned the shopkeeper's rear when he jumped around to shake it for the guests. Both men were laughing raucously as they ended the song and came back to the table.

The game continued and Isshin, Renji, Uryū, Sado, Rukia, and Tatsuki all had their turn with the karaoke. During Sado's song, **"One More Night" **Ichigo and Rukia found themselves on the dance floor. Kisuke and Byakuya were watching intently at the two, if anyone were paying attention, they would see two men ready to kill. Afterward Uryū said that he needed to put up a few more songs at least, so he DJ'd for four more songs, before the game resumed. **"Baby Got Back,"** **"Shots," "Turn Me On **and** "Low"** So Rukia gathered Sado, Renji, and Tatsuki to dance with her and Ichigo. Ichigo did his best, not to notice the mouth-watering male Shinigami watching him as he danced.

Kisuke eyed the young substitute Shinigami, while his mind was playing evil tricks on him. He imagined the boy dancing on his lap instead of the dance floor. The hands he was using to stroke the air about him, with those lyrics about round booty… Kisuke wanted them his body, stroking other things. Ichigo thrusting his hips and rolling them as he continued to gyrated on the dance floor with his friends. But **"Shots"** had to be the most laughable and adorable moments for the group of teenagers, considering what the song suggested. The humans and Shinigamis all frolicking equally as sexy as his former pupil, but none as interesting as Ichigo was. _'Was the boy miming the next track?'_ he thought. _'Is he eyeballing me?'_ He noticed that the redhead was also whispering into his dance partner's ear. Whatever he said had Arisawa blushing. _'What the hell is the name of this song again? __**"Turn Me On"**__ … 'Hmmm!'_ And during the song **"Low" **Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Sado showed the wedding guests what it really meant to "pop and lock." Then the young group made their way back to the table.

Ichigo felt good, he'd held on with having only taken 3 drinks, saving him from the stage. But the liquor was taking its toll out on his head. It was starting to swim, and the boy was getting dizzy. He began to hum the lyrics of another song. When Rukia recognized the lyrics, she began singing with Ichigo. Renji, Sado, Uryū, and Tatsuki all joined in on the song at the table. "Questions of Science, Science and Progress … Do not speak as loud as my heart~"

"What song is this?" Byakuya asks the singing fools. They all turn to Byakuya then, giving him an appalled stare and they all chime in unison, "**The Scientist**!" Kisuke's eyes shifted to Ichigo, and the boy just gave him cheeky glance.

Ichigo wrapped his arms over Rukia and Renji's shoulders, and with drunken laughter, they all swayed in their seats. "Oh my God, I love you!" he said as he dropped his head onto Rukia's shoulder.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia pushed him off. "It's your turn," she laughed while she shook her head.

He lifted his head and shook out the wooziness. "I never… wanted to kiss someone, inappropriate for me," Ichigo said and to his surprise, nearly everyone at the table took a swing of the sake. "Guess that one is universal," he laughed as he swung his head back for the drink. When he looked back down, Kisuke was taking his own swig. This made for Urahara's 5th, but Ichigo was curious as to who the person was, Kisuke wanted to kiss, that was inappropriate for him.

"Alright, pass me my hat," Kisuke said and pulled a slip of paper from it. "Hmm," he huffed, "I got **'You Spin Me,' **but which version are we talking about here? There's the original by Dead or Alive, then came the remake by Dope, and of course my personal favorite, the remix with ." Uryū, who wrote that piece down, stood and told Kisuke it was meant to be the original version. "Well, I'll sing that version but I want to sing the remix afterword with Yoruichi. We got that song down pat!" He laughed as he told the group this, and made Ichigo curious once again as to what the pervert had in mind for this performance.

Kisuke sung his song and did the dance exactly as Dead or Alive would perform it, with one exception. During the chorus, he actually hip rolled and twisted those hips into a thrusting motion. Ichigo felt the reaction in his pants, and sunk his head down low, to hide his embarrassment. _'Fuck, I'm getting an erection, just by watching this guy!' _he thought to himself. And Ichigo could swear he just saw Kisuke shake his finger at him, when he sang the line, "You look like you're lots of fun." He gripped the sides of his chair to prevent himself from doing something stupid.

When Kisuke began to sing the remix version of that song with Yoruichi, the entire restaurant went wild. Apparently, these two made quite the name for themselves, seeing as they had spent so much time together in their youth. Yoruichi did things with her body, no normal person could do. Talk about flexible. The group had no idea Kisuke could sing with such speed and be sexy as he did it. They got to the chorus and the perverted shopkeeper rolled his hips once again. Doing so was enticing the young substitute Shinigami male as he stiffened in his seat. Yoruichi bent over before Kisuke and dropped her rear down before rising up again to grid on Urahara hip. Then the pervert was bending at his knees behind the Shihōin princess, and grabbed her ass while she shook it in his face.

Ichigo had to leave his seat and head to the bathroom. His "tent" was going to get him in trouble. Ichigo pushed the door to the stall harshly and slammed it closed. He unclasped his black pants, and released his erection. He was breathing heavily as he slid his hand down and gripped his cock. Closing his eyes, he imagined the blonde-haired man touching him. Ichigo stroked up, and then pictured Kisuke licking his way down his chest. Stroking down he saw Urahara pausing for a moment to flick Ichigo's nipple, until he continued farther down, licking, and kissing the length of his cock. Then Ichigo imagined the Geta-Boshi's beautiful mouth sinking onto him, and sucking gently at first. Ichigo could see him, rolling his tongue over the tip of his dick, and sucking it back into that mouth. Ichigo stroked himself faster now, as his breath came in shorter gusts. His climax was approaching and Ichigo slapped his left hand against the wall in the stall and ejaculated into the toilet before him, as his body shook. The only word to escape his lips was a whispered, "Kisuke."

"Err, um… Kurosaki?" Renji called from the restroom door. All Ichigo could think about at that point was, _'Did Renji hear, everything that happened just now? Or worse, did he hear me, orgasm and speak Urahara's name?'_ "Oi, we're all waiting for you buddy. Let's get it going." Renji told Ichigo, not giving away any information on whether Ichigo was discovered.

"Yea, I'm done here, I'll be right out," he said modestly. Ichigo waited for Renji to leave and he walked out of the stall, cleaned himself up, and headed back to the table. Kisuke already finished his song. Ichigo was relieved, seeing as he didn't know how his body would react next if that man continued to gyrate in front of him.

"I never… had a hollow in my soul," Renji took the cheap shot at Ichigo.

"Wow… just, wow… well, fuck you too, Renji," they both laughed at Ichigo's comment. And that brought him to his 5th cup. Kisuke's fedora was passed to him. It wasn't his usual green and white striped hat; this one was a dark charcoal grey that matched Urahara's eyes. Ichigo reached into it, and pulled out his strip of paper containing the song he would sing. He looked at the paper twice to make sure he read it correctly. _'Oh Geez, this is gonna suck!'_ he thought to himself. The group at the table complained for a minute when he didn't let them know what it was, so he dropped his head down and showed the song to the table. When they read it, there was not one person there, that didn't laugh.

"Hahaha, that's the one I put in," Rangiku cheered, as she stood to go to the stage, pulling the boy out of his chair and onto the platform with her. The song began to play, and Ichigo began to prance on the stage, with his hands on his hips and swinging them side to side. When the words of the song came forth, Ichigo was decisively embarrassed. **"Single Ladies."** Ichigo was twisting and turning having decided to dance this song, as Joe Jonas did. It helped that Ichigo was now officially hammered. At least he could make fun of himself, rather than feeling humiliated. And it worked, the wedding guests, laughed at his merriment. And it seemed _'all the single ladies'_ did connect on the dance moves, as the front of the stage was swamped with most all the female guests. Even Rukia, Tatsuki, and Izumi joined the flock of women. The most laughable point in his dance was the ass spanking towards the end. Rangiku following Ichigo's lead had the crowd cheering.

Kisuke's heart pounded in his chest; the boy was tempting his wickedness. He could feel his carnality rise from the pit of his stomach. He wanted to rip the chocolate eyed boy, from the stage. He wanted to claim those hips that swung so tantalizingly. But instead, Kisuke simply rubbed his hands vehemently up and down his thighs and lit his cigarette to calm his desire. If Ichigo made any more gyrations like that, someone was getting fucked. Kisuke had no idea how prophetic that thought would become. After Rangiku and Ichigo stepped off the stage and the next song was chosen, it turned out to be the one Ichigo had written down.

"Alright, now this I can jam to," Ichigo laughed. "C'mon Rukia!" Ichigo had a bright, wide smile on his face. With **"Falling Inside The Black,"** Ichigo could slow the speed of his hips' rotation to a small rocking motion and sway, and he sung it effortlessly. Ichigo also had no idea, how foretelling the words would be. Of course, this song and Ichigo's actions had Rukia, blushing vehemently.

Unlike most of the other members at the table that were accepting the substitute Shinigami's hip rocking, Urahara Kisuke was yearning for the boy, _'Dammit this is not helping, Ichigo!' _he thought. Suddenly a bright light flashed from the table to the stage. Byakuya had just used Hadō on Ichigo. "What the hell was that, Kuchiki Taichō?!" Kisuke yelled. Then calming his voice, he said, "You can't just go tossing around Hadō like that, in a place like this." Ichigo had grabbed and held Rukia from behind as he swayed to the beat. But Rukia was still smiling and enjoying her time up there. _'So this is my thanks for saving the little imp.'_

_He climbed the ladder after telling the weaver princess to join him in Ichigo's room, and set his course for the boy. He found Tessai walking out of it; he had been straining with all his might, to continue to perform the healing Kidō on what Tessai referred to as a 'lost cause'. Kisuke began to slide the door open, when Tessai grabbed his arm. _

_"Taishō," he spoke softly. "He needs something to live for Taishō." They both knew what Tessai meant by the statement. _

_Tessai was the only other person that knew of the intimate situation Kurosaki Ichigo put the shopkeeper in a few months ago, just before he left for Hueco Mundo. He had walked in on the boy throwing his arms around Kisuke's neck and pulling the man's lips down onto his own. What surprised Tessai more than the scene was Kisuke's reaction to the impromptu advance. He observed Kisuke, instead of pushing the boy away, had folded his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling the boy closer. In a hungry flurry of hands, both males couldn't seem to pull away, wanting to explore each other's bodies. Kisuke must have realized what he was doing, or maybe he became aware of Tessai's presence. Either way, the former captain tamed his passions, and told the boy it was a mistake, and it would never happen again. Ichigo looked pathetic for a moment, but he too regulated his sentiments, and went on his way. Kisuke never wanted to acknowledge the incident, and Tessai respected the boss's wish. But now he let Kisuke know what he needed to do. _

_"You have to tell him, Kisuke," Tessai said the powerful Shinigami's name, something that never escaped his lips. It was not a bid for the life of a boy, even if Tessai had come to respect him. His boss was in love, and if that boy was going to make Kisuke happy, Tessai would do anything to lessen his boss's trepidations. With a curt nod, Kisuke entered the room. _

_Ichigo was awake as the scientist walked into his room. He turned his head when Kisuke sauntered over with determination in his eyes. The Shinigami bent over the bed and settled his soft lips to Ichigo's velvety mouth. Kisuke closed his eyes and savored the feel and taste of this boy, as his tongue glided over the silky lips beneath his own. Ichigo's mouth opened of its own accord, allowing access for the invasion of Kisuke's tongue. Urahara reached a hand up to caress the side of Ichigo's cheek, and calming the boy's enthusiasm. Kisuke felt Ichigo's tongue vie for its position within the Geta-Boshi's mouth. Kisuke glided his tongue along the path of Ichigo's upper teeth, while his hand ventured into the redhead's mane, entangling his fingers there and trapping the boy. Ichigo brought both hands to Kisuke's chest, bracing them there as he continued to battle the man's tongue. _

_Kisuke pulled away to speak to him. "Kurosaki… I need you to live," he whispered with his eyes closed, still unable to look at the boy. He just betrayed Isshin, after making that promise to forewarn the man of his intentions. Before the boy could say a word, Orihime entered the room, and Kisuke stood up and away from the bed. They proceeded to explain the process in which they could return his Shinigami power. Looking intently at Urahara, Ichigo agreed for the man to pierce him with his invention._

_"All I need is for you to penetrate me with your sword, Geta-Boshi," Ichigo said atypically. The two men stared at each other for some time, before Kisuke plunged the white sword (infused with small amounts of reiatsu from all the people the young teenager encountered) into Ichigo's chest. The substitute Shinigami was engulfed in a red, black and white fog, and when it subsided, Kurosaki Ichigo emerged a more powerful Shinigami. Orihime clapped her hands in jovial excitement, and rushed to hug her dear friend. Ichigo held the girl, but his eyes were on Urahara. They told him, that one day this entanglement they stumbled on would be resolved. _

Ichigo and Rukia were back at the table, where they found Kisuke and Byakuya having a stare off. They looked like they would come to blows, until Rangiku stepped to the stage again, dragging Kuchiki Byakuya. Of course, Byakuya would pick the only Japanese song sung this evening! Many of the guests made their way to the dance floor for this song. It was a pleasing mix of slow sad phrases and fast paced tones. Ichigo leaned over as the pair sung on stage and asked Rukia if she wanted to dance. Once there, they were scrutinized by Kisuke and Byakuya again.

At the end of their turn, there was only one soul left that hadn't sung, Nakamura Izumi. The woman could hold her liquor just as well, if not better than Kuchiki Byakuya! She pulled the last slip of paper from the fedora, and when she read the name of the song, she burst out laughing. "**Casual sex"** Kisuke simply got up and said, "I know that's my song, it's the only one left, hahaha!" He laughed, and then they were on the stage.

Before the song started, Nakamura pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I comprehend that I was Kurosaki Masaki, Urahara Kisuke." A look of astonishment crossed Kisuke's features. She complained to the scientist about how she did not appreciate Isshin avoiding her. So she decided to use this song to get him to look her way.

When she finished explaining what she wanted to do, Kisuke shook his head. _'Fuck it; I'm a dead man anyway tonight.' _The music began with the guitar strings buzzing, and both Shinigamis were dancing in line with each other. They swung their hips from side to side with the beat of the drums, and by the time Kisuke finished the first verse, he was slapping Nakamura's ass. Kisuke flashed a quick glance to his friend Shiba Isshin. Though the man was blatantly drunk, in his eyes, Kisuke could see murder. By the second verse, Nakamura had jumped up and wrapped her legs around Urahara's waist, riding his hip, while he thrust them upwards. When he had gotten to the chorus, she was off him, and dancing like a stripper on the stage. By this point Kisuke couldn't help but smile, he also caught a quick glance at Ichigo, and the boy was fuming as well. He was sure the boy did not recognize the woman singing next to him, and the look in those brown eyes told him, he was going to have 2 jealous Kurosaki's gunning for him.

By the time, Kisuke finished the end of the first chorus; Isshin was on the stage and grabbed the female Shinigami by her shoulders. He lifted her up and over his shoulder, and then they disappeared. Kisuke stood there laughing cheerfully, and then finished off the song. When he finished he said, "Well **_THAT_** was interesting!" and laughed. Still unable to contain his amusement at that sudden turn of events, he stumbled from his inebriation and fell off the stage. However, he never hit the ground; someone had caught the falling shopkeeper. When he looked up, he saw those coffee colored eyes staring back at him. Ichigo stood up with Kisuke, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other lifted the scientist's arm up and around Ichigo's shoulder. He was talking to the group now, telling them he would take care of Urahara. Then the boy took Kisuke, half-carrying, to the Geta-Boshi's guest room in the hotel.

"C'mon Urahara-san," Ichigo expressed as he deposited the man on the futon. Kisuke relaxed onto his back, and tossed an arm over his eyes. "Hey, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, you can't sleep like that. You'll catch a cold." The man mumbled something under his breath and tried to unbutton his shirt, but his fingers seemed to be fumbling at the task.

So Ichigo bent over him, and pulled him back up into a sitting position. He removed Kisuke's jacket first, then loosened, and removed the tie. Afterward he swiftly undid the shirt buttons. The redhead had to take a deep breath when he spread the shirt open to take it off. Beneath his fingers, Ichigo could feel the taut muscles that lay there. He couldn't seem to move his hands away. Ichigo looked up from the man's chest to find Kisuke had opened his eyes. In them, the boy saw, raw, hot craving and longing. He wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. Ichigo didn't care that Kisuke was slammed. He wanted this man, has wanted this man for over a year already. Ichigo slid the shirt off the scientist, and skimmed his hands down to unfasten Kisuke's slacks. He bent lower and removed Kisuke's shoes and socks.

With the Geta-Boshi leaning back on his elbows, Ichigo coaxed him into lifting his hips, so the pants could be removed. He took this chance to kiss the man's inner thigh, when he felt fingernails scrape his scalp lightly. The feeling had the redhead closing his eyes in elation. Ichigo continued to work his way up, but the same hands that were in his hair a few seconds ago, were now gently pushing him away. He thought he heard Urahara say, _'We can't',_ but he disregarded the words. Ichigo opened his eyes and there before him, was evidence of Kisuke's true desire. So Ichigo advanced on the man, and pulled at the underwear.

Before Kisuke could think, Ichigo's mouth was wrapped around his cock. "Ahh, Fuck!" he bellowed. Kisuke had been abjuring and renouncing the boy's advances for so long, and his body could not take it anymore. He wasn't concerned at this point, what trouble he would have to face later, Urahara Kisuke was going to have Kurosaki Ichigo, tonight!

* * *

**A/N: This Chapter refers to the Joe Jonas YouTube video, where he jokingly danced to "Single Ladies."  
Songs mentioned in this fic, are the sole property of their respective owners.**


	12. Can You Rape The Willing?

**A/N: (MxM) **Full on, no holds barred LEMON****

**Songs in this Chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 7: page 3: Can You Rape The Willing?...

**6 hours until morning…**

Ichigo sucked more of this man's cock into his mouth. He pulled at and removed Kisuke's underwear. He then firmly closed a hand around the base of Urahara's member, squeezing and stroking it, while his tongue and mouth played havoc on the older male. Ichigo was going on instinct right now, seeing as he never did something like this before. He was a perfectly normal teenage boy having read and watched pornography before. He did have a good idea of what he should do. But imagining and preforming were two different things. His stomach was twisting into knots, with the anxiety of not knowing whether he was doing this right. Then he heard Kisuke sucking in quick breaths, and groaning.

Even after sitting upright on the futon, Kisuke couldn't catch his breath. The mouth on him felt so good, and the boy's tongue was making him see stars. "Ahh… haa… haa… please," he pleaded with the teenager. He was doing his best not to thrust his hips forward. Kisuke worried Ichigo would stop this sweet torture, if he did. So instead, he passed hand over hand through the boy's short tresses. When Ichigo took even more of him into his mouth, Kisuke couldn't contain his whimper, "Hah, Ichigo!"

The sound of his name passing the eccentric man's lips encouraged Ichigo more. He drew the cock in his mouth harder, and then allowed it to slip from his lips. With his hands, Ichigo gripped it and encircled Kisuke slowly, twisting his top hand when he reached the sensitive tip. Ichigo felt the pervert shudder with every caress. Ichigo stood up from his kneeling position, still keeping a hand on the man's erection fondling him. With his now free hand, he clutched Kisuke from behind his neck, and brought their lips together.

Kisuke had never seen Ichigo so audacious before. He liked it! What he didn't like, was the boy was still clothed. As they rolled their tongues together, he reached up and pulled at the boy's shirt. Ichigo straighten and quickly discarded the offending materials. He pitched his shirt, to the ground around him.

Before Ichigo could reach for his belt, Kisuke's hands were there. Ichigo stared down at the man, with such intent, Kisuke thought he might erupt. He rubbed his hand over the boy's pant covered erection, and watched as Ichigo flipped his head up, sighing. Kisuke wasted no more time, as he unfastened and slid Ichigo's pants down with his underwear. His fingers sensed the power that resonated in those athletic limbs, as they made their way back up the redhead's thighs. Gliding his hands up, the former captain held Ichigo at his waist. Jerking slightly, Kisuke pulled the boy forward, and with the tip of his tongue, the Geta-Boshi flicked Ichigo's length.

Ichigo didn't know if he could handle the agony, this man was putting him through now. He had to seize the back of his own head, and clench his teeth when Kisuke continued his progress. He was learning a whole new lesson from his former teacher. This new battle he was fighting was control. With his cock now being sucked into the blonde man's mouth, Ichigo found his heart pounding, and his knees shaking. He wanted more, but Ichigo wasn't sure what that "more" he wanted was. Ichigo released the hair on his head from his tight grasp, and positioned them at his sides.

Kisuke circled his tongue around this powerful male's increasing member. He wrapped a hand around Ichigo's base, lapping, and swallowing, as the other found its way to the boy's rear entrance. With a light caress, the soft pad of Kisuke's finger massaged the tight nook. He could feel the space tense, as Ichigo's cock stiffened in his mouth.

"Haa, ahh," Ichigo voiced his pleasure, as he threaded his fingers into the blonde hair, gripping and scraping his fingers along the scalp. They advanced to the back of the shopkeeper's cranium, holding him there. Overwhelmed with hedonistic desire, Ichigo plunged his hips forward. He bent his head, and opened his eyes to observe Kisuke doing exactly what he'd fantasized about.

Kisuke's hunger intensified as he bore the assault of the young man's thrusts. He released his hold on the base of Ichigo's cock, and held onto the boy's waist. He had to relax his throat as Ichigo increased his penetrating lunges. The sounds coming from the redhead indicated to him that Ichigo's release would be soon. He slipped his hands around again to embrace the boy's rear.

"Yes, ahh, again…" Ichigo moaned. He knew now what he wanted from the formidable Shinigami. Kisuke complied, and slinked a finger into the taut opening. The finger inside him stroked the sides of that tight space, and Ichigo couldn't hold back his gratification. Ichigo withdrew his hands from the pervert's hair and tried to remove himself from the warm wet mouth, but Kisuke wouldn't allow him. "Ahh, Urahara… I'm… haa… I'm…," he stammered.

Taking a hand to grip him once more, Kisuke briefly lifted his mouth from Ichigo's cock. "I know," was his only response, then his mouth recommenced in drawing out the boy's bliss.

"Haa," Ichigo felt chills spark across his length and reach into his toes. He laid a hand on the former captain's shoulder, while the other ran quickly through his red hair, before positioning it to the back of the blonde's head. "Ahh, shit!" Taking the scientist's words as a blessing, Ichigo came undone in the succulent mouth of the Geta-Boshi.

Kisuke consumed all that Ichigo gave him, lapping and licking at his cock. He relished the feel of the boy shuddering and convulsing into his mouth. When Ichigo clutched at the back of his head, and blasted the back of his throat with his hot candy flavored zest, Kisuke thought he would spill onto the floor. With Ichigo still coming down from his ecstasy, Kisuke stood and grabbed him at the neck, and kissed him deeply.

Ichigo could not open his eyes yet, he was still feeling the pleasure brought by Kisuke's mouth. Then the man was kissing him, and he couldn't catch his breath with Kisuke's tongue sliding against his teeth. The hand at his neck pulled him forward, and he didn't feel himself being turned toward the futon, until the back of his legs grazed it. Disconnecting with the Shinigami's lips, Ichigo was tumbling backward onto the mattress, while the body above him came following down. Ichigo laid back and instinctively bent a knee, to guide the Geta-Boshi into a stable position. He reached up and encircled his arms around Kisuke's neck, drawing him back down onto his lips.

Bracing himself on his arms above Ichigo, Kisuke allowed the boy to lure him into another kiss. He bent his arms at his elbows to get closer to Ichigo's skin, curling one arm under the redhead's back. Kisuke slid his other hand down the side of his youthful bed partner, resting at Ichigo's hip. He then pulled his lips from Ichigo, "Enough," he said to the utter surprise of the boy beneath him. Kisuke disentangled from Ichigo and turned onto his back beside him. Thrusting a hand into his blonde hair, he readied to toss the boy out, before it really was too late. But Ichigo had other ideas.

"Oh, I don't think so," he told the older man. Then spun onto his knees and locked his arms at Kisuke's shoulders. It was then that Ichigo noticed that in this position Kisuke could not move. So Ichigo took advantage of this situation, and threw his leg over Kisuke's hip, coming to settle on the thighs of the former captain. "Are you seriously, going to deny the both of us, what we want?" Ichigo reprimanded his former teacher. "I'm not a kid like everyone else my age is. So don't treat me like one." As Ichigo spoke to him, he couldn't help but stroke the very evident longing, Kisuke displayed. "Don't fight me anymore," he requested of the blonde.

In truth, Kisuke couldn't refuse this boy anymore. So when Ichigo bent forward to nip him at his neck, he let him. When Ichigo rocked his hips, spurring an even greater reaction from his cock, he didn't stop him. In fact, Kisuke gripped the boy at his hips to encourage Ichigo's actions. And with that slender neck so close to his lips; Kisuke couldn't stop himself from taking a small bite of it. "Ahh, Kami," he breathed. At the lustful whine, Ichigo felt triumphant.

Ichigo locked his lips to his teacher once more, before rising above the erotic man, and sinking himself onto Kisuke's length. Ichigo didn't expect the sudden sharp pain. So he was appreciative when Kisuke's hands came around lifting his ass, to guide their bodies together carefully. Ichigo gasped, and covered his mouth at the high pitched hum that tried to escape his throat. He felt the man's chest vibrate beneath him, as he chuckled at the attempt. The blonde Shinigami wouldn't be laughing for much longer.

The feel of this boy's tightness surrounding him had Kisuke enthralled. Kisuke had been grinning when he heard Ichigo inhale; his former pupil had no idea what he just got himself into. But Kisuke changed his mind rather quickly, when the boy's hips began to move. He rolled them slowly as if adjusting himself to the feel of having a cock there. Then Ichigo intensified the action with a slight rise and fall of his thighs. "Ahh," Kisuke found he was the one that couldn't control his voice this time. Then a mischievous look came over the boy's features when he picked his head up from Kisuke's shoulder, and he repeated his actions.

When Ichigo heard the pleasing sigh come from the Geta-Boshi, he was elated. After what the man had done to him, Ichigo wanted to bring that same feeling out of Kisuke. He rolled his hips again and hoisted his torso to support himself on his arms, bracing against Kisuke's chest. Rocking back and forth, Ichigo felt immense satisfaction bombard his nerves. Sprouting from inside the deepest depths of himself, and spreading out to his limbs, Ichigo experienced shockwaves of pleasure. He didn't even try to stop the "woman" sounds that seeped from him. That is when he recognized the hands on his hips, encouraging him to hasten his pace.

Kisuke discovered Ichigo to be better than he could have ever imagined, in his rowdiest fantasies. The substitute Shinigami was primal, in his lust. The sounds coming from the boy, was like a song he sung just for Kisuke. To bring out more of that melody, Kisuke shifted and thrust himself upwards. The scientist was compelled to hold Ichigo at the hips and quicken the velocity, at which the boy rode his member. He could see from Ichigo's own increasing erection, and the flush to his cheeks, that the boy was close to giving a repeat performance. Grabbing Ichigo's erection, he stroked to bring him to completion.

Ichigo could feel the building pressure again, and he was trying to avoid it, but he didn't think he could stop the orgasm's approach. He could feel his face going red, with his own embarrassment, at not being able to control himself. But when Kisuke removed his hands from his posterior, to brace one along his thigh, while the other took hold of his hard length, Ichigo didn't care anymore what he looked like. He tossed himself back, straightening his spine, and holding his weight against Kisuke's thighs, as he rocked harder against the Geta-Boshi's hand and cock. "Oh, God, please, squeeze me harder," the redhead wailed.

Watching Ichigo thrown back so erotically, Kisuke felt that familiar tremble, jolt through his cock. His passions were surging, and he wanted nothing more than to watch this boy shudder, quake and cry at his machinations. With Kisuke squeezing and filling him, Ichigo reached his peak. "Hah, hah, hah …. Ahh ff-ff-fuuuuuhhckk," Ichigo's climax was more violent than before, he observed. He had tightened his muscles around Kisuke's cock, as he soaked the man's chest and his entire body shook shamelessly.

Before giving the boy any time to think, Kisuke removed himself from Ichigo's rear. He stood and letting the legs at his waist fall the floor, Kisuke turned Ichigo and propelled him over the futon. The substitute Shinigami's hands landed hard against the mattress, as Kisuke stood behind him. Coaxing Ichigo to bring his knees to the mattress as well, the perverted shopkeeper, pushed on the boy's lower back, and entered him again. Grasping Ichigo's hips, Kisuke slid into him; in this position all of Kisuke's manhood, could sink in deeply. While imbedding himself entirely into the boy, Kisuke bowed over Ichigo's back, and plunged again and again. Ichigo cried in excitement at the pervert's thrusts, and raised one arm above him, pulling the Geta-Boshi by the neck, closer to himself. Kisuke was there, ready to come, when the boy screamed.

"Ahh, ahh… ohh, hah… hah, fuck, YES!" Ichigo came again, with Kisuke's forcefulness. Turning his head slightly, Ichigo's lips were so close to Kisuke's; he could smell the blonde's hot cinnamon breath. "Ahh, Ohh, Kisuke," Ichigo exhaled on a shuddered moan.

As Ichigo's opening began to clamp down on him, Kisuke clutched onto the boy's shoulders. With his final long hard thrusts, Kisuke heard his name from the carnal boy. Never has he heard his name called with such euphoria and ecstasy, "Ahh, shit… hah," he howled and let his own release go.

Both men crumpled to the mattress, completely spent. Kisuke barely had enough energy to remove himself and roll to the side of Ichigo. When he could think again, Ichigo turned over towards his former teacher. The man had his eyes closed, and was breathing heavily. He stared down at Kisuke, and one of the scientist's eyes popped open briefly. Raising an arm, Kisuke drew the boy into the crook of his arm. "Sleep, now," was all he said and dozed off. Ichigo felt the weight of everything that just occurred, and couldn't keep his eyes open now if he wanted to. His eyes heavy, Ichigo rested his head to Kisuke's chest, and slumbered.

* * *

"I was absolutely willing, Ichigo," Kisuke leaned in across the kotatsu. "But you would have known that had you bothered to stay, and find out." He put down his tea, and laid his hand out for Ichigo to take his invitation.

Ichigo looked down at the palm facing up at him across the table. He gently positioned the cup down, and allowed his hand to amble gradually to the outstretched hand of Kisuke. When it was clasped in his hand, Ichigo asked, "Do you really have any idea how long I've wanted to be with you, Urahara-san?" He did not raise his eyes from their fingers locked together.

"I think we're way passed the use formalities, eh? Ichigo?" he joked with the boy. "And to answer your question… no matter how long you have wanted, I've wanted you longer."

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned. He finally decided to raise his head, and once he looked into those grey eyes, he became lost again.

Kisuke pulled at the boy, bringing him closer to him, and lifted his other hand to Ichigo's cheek. He pulled his former pupil near, and grazed his lips over the younger man. Kisuke traced his tongue over Ichigo's lower lip, and then nipped at it. Ichigo sucked in a breath, and his reward was the invasion of his teacher's tongue. They both stood and crashed into the other's embrace. Kisuke slid his hands low, until they rested at Ichigo's posterior. Hooking his arms under the boy's thighs, he lifted Ichigo against his recent desire. Detaching his lips from his lover for a brief moment, he said, "We can talk about that any other time, right now, you have a new training session to attend to." The pervert laughed again at the boy's blush, then carried him back to the mattress, and began unraveling the knot of Ichigo's yukata.

* * *

**A/N:  
OMG, I finally got through it all. I am terribly sorry for such a long wait. But first, I had to get this story out of the way. It was this one, that's had Ichigo casting Getsuga Tenshō all over my brain, stopping me from completing any other story. Then I wanted to get the other stories in place and ordered correctly, but my internet went out for another week, so I couldn't upload. THEN, before I got my internet back, my life partner IsshinSSDD was hospitalized, so… I wasn't thinking about fanfic, for a while. I was thinking, hmmmm… whiskey? Sounds like a plan -_- Wild guess as to what whiskey, Kisuke drinks … :P (hint: his breath smells like hot cinnamon, hahaha!) So Read and Review Please, I really want feedback on this one guys. **


End file.
